Legend High
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: After an event that brings a fantasy children pray for into reality, a new school is made in our fair NYC. Tanner Volsorate is going, but will he survive being surrounded by Legendaries teenagers? Especially if one wants his heart? Rated M 'cause of language, and few sexual situations(Real Love!). MY FIRST STORY! [Average Word Count per Chapter- 1,250-3,250 words] [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 0:Prolougue

**I'm a newbie at writing for the public, but not in life, sucka!**

**? ?: Don't insult the readers, I wanna see you get flamed...**

**?: Dreigon!**

**?: Indeed...**

**Shut your faces!**

* * *

**Edited for terrible writing( :( ): 07/27/15**

* * *

_Chapter 0: Prologue of Loss..._

"Say it bluntly, doc, is my mom gonna make it?" asked a little boy outside his mom's hospital room.

"Yes, but she's in critical condition. You'll have to live with a friend or family memeber 'til she's recovered enough to take care of you." answered the doctor.

"Awww..." the little boy began to cry, no longer able to hold back the tears to be strong for his mom...and his dad.

"Oh, dad. What would you do?" Sadly, his father was not there to answer, as 'dear dad' kicked the bucket earlier that day...

* * *

_6 hours earlier..._

_A trio of people walked away from a pier. There was a man, a woman, and a boy all clad in tan shirts and blue shorts. The boy had a bandage on his knee from falling on the concrete sidewalk prior to their departure. He swung his legs back and forth in their arms, still feeling giddy from the past entertainment._

_"Hey Dad, can we go get ice cream?" asked the little boy._

_"Sure, son. Let's go." replied the woman. _

_"Thanks Mom!" She smiled at him; he always had so much energy to her. __The family had just came from a local fair in NYC and it was an exciting trip. __Too bad euphoria can kill people...And ice cream vendor a little ways away from them jingled a chime, catching the boy's attention._

_"Look Mom, look! We can get ice cream there!"_

_"Calm down little man. We'll get there." The man responded, ruffling the kid's hair. He huffed; he always hated when they do that. __As they walk towards the ice cream vendor on the sidewalk, they walked past a electronics store with TV's displaying the news to the public._

_"... it is here in Downtown NYC where a bank robbery had just taken place. The police are in hot pursuit!..."_

_The ice cream vendor was across the street, just up ahead. All they had to do was wait for a red light to let them cross. __Soon the light changed and the family of three walked on the crosswalk. But sadly, they didn't wait to watch that news report thoroughly..._

_'Cause neither they nor the speeding car being chased by police cars were expecting each other_...

**[SKRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!]**

**[Crash]!**

* * *

**So, that's the prologue for one of my stories peeps. And I'll give 5 people batches of cookies, WITH MILK, if they can guess who else is in my Author Room...**

**?: Drei! Hy-drei gon Dreigon...**

**You don't know that, feller...**

**Moncheli! 'Dreigon!' "Bye, huggabutt!" "'Goodbye...'"**


	2. Chapter 05:Elaborating the Future

**So, I don't have school for god knows how long because of the weather, so I'm posting a new chappy.**

**TT: Hooray for the new chappy!**

**?: Dreigon!**

* * *

**Edited on 08/3/15 for horrible structure.**

* * *

_Chapter 0.5: Elaborating The Future_

_8 years later..._

We see a neighborhood filled with the morning sun rays, a sign of positivity to most, but not all. In the house thirty paces to the end of the street is our main character is asleep.

If you call tossing, turning and sweating sleeping.

"No... I'm sorry...please...AHHH!" The main character, a male teen named Tanner, woke up panting as if he ran a marathon with the finish line being his bed.  
"Stupid nightmare..." he muttered under his breath as he stared at the ceiling in his plain, popcorn ceiling stared right back at him, as if miffed that he yelled at it.

Sure enough, as if the ceiling was awaiting an explaination for his yell, he replied, "You know that wasn't my fault..."

Tanner, already tired of the one-sided conversation with the top portion of his unruly room,he got up and went to the bathroom for plaque scrubbing. Then, he came back into his 'mess' before returning to his bathroom, this time with a bundle of surprisingly clean clothes free of unknown stains for a shower. Afterthat, he came back out the bathroom in a plain, red T-shirt with white socks and a pair of black boxers.

With self-consciousness setting in, he hurriedly put on some shorts, as today was supposed to be 81 degrees.

Tanner set off from his room towards the kitchen, hoping to sneak a snack before the 'witch' woke up from her 'beauty sleep'. He tip-toed across the 'witch's door' so he wouldn't make any 'unnecessary noises' as 'she' would call them. Finally making it to the kitchen, he opened the cupboard above the oven, which used to have a combo lock keeping it closed.

Sneaking a pack of brownies from the nearly bursting cupboard, he silently closed the door and reapplied the lock, just as he heard the 'witch' moan in her sleep.  
'Probably thinking about one of her past one-night stands' thought Tanner as he went to the living room, with the coffee table 'serving' its usual helping of 'divorce starters' and 'halucinogen products'

Tanner turned on the box TV and made sure to turn it on mute so the Closed Caption would show up. He turned to the news channel to see if the weather would cool down after the brutality of the last 5 days from the Sun.

_"...back today with breaking news! It seems that a popular children's show and a growing teen's fantasy is coming true today as we're being visited by,get this: Pokemon! Yes, I shit you not;actual POKEMON! __In fact,'Excuse me...um...sir...ma'am...whatever, can you speak a few words about this occurence?'"_ Tanner had to pause the TV and do a double take as an Arceus Pokemorph stepped in the F.O.V of the cameraman.

Tanner used to watch the series and play the games until Gen.4 came and gone. Prior to today, he was very hesitant went entering Gamestop due to indecisiveness as to whether he should by the next generation or more PS3 games.

Needless to say, he hasn't watched nor played Pokemon for 6 years, only stopping 2 years after his father's untimely death.

He was turned the volume on as the bipedal equine god started talking verbally._"Is this thing on?[Nod from the reporter]Good, I would like to elaborate to this phenomonon no doubt going on everywhere else in the world._

_You see, Pokemon has been nothing but a joke to people these days, constantly degrading the subject like an ancient burial place not to be disturbed. Then there are those who still support Pokemon, but are belittled because of this, only for them to lean away due to the effects of peer pressure. Grown-ups tell their hope-bound children who dream of us being real that such an event would never occur in this reality. Due to my undeniable presence here, I assure that the young minds of today just earned a ticket to the phrase "I told you so" towards their parents."_

He, as there's no denying that deep yet calm voice is masculine in every aspect of the word, chuckled at that last comment, leaving Tanner confused to his wording. Arceus continued_," With the help of my dear children Palkia and Giratina,"_ he pointed off to the left of the camera,where, as mentioned, a Palkia and Giratina morph were standing in front of what looks like an interdimensional wormhole, while keeping the crowd of Pokemorphs under control._"We were able to safely transport my creations to your dimension for 'integrational methods' as I would say. Don't worry, to qualm any rumors of invasion, I hereby give you my word that we are here only to live amongst you. That is all I have to say."_

Unfortunately, unless the TV froze for a good 7 seconds, he was officially scared as right before the god of all Pokemon walked away, he chose the moment to seemingly stare** dead** at Tanner, as if he knew Tanner was watching.

The 'witch' snored away in 'her den'...

The brownie was never eaten that day...

That image will forever be in his mind...

* * *

For two years, there's been worldwide reconstruction to accomadate the 'new Earth residents'. Most citizens not happy with having to move out their homes temporarily to only watch as construction teams tore them were many protests about the Reconstruction, but most were quickly dispersed when Arceus showed up. The Earth's population had nonetheless nearly doubled to teetering numbers as the Integration was coming to a close. But that wasn't the only portal they had, you know?

Soon, new technology and medicines flourished in the New Earth. Crime was hitting an all-time low from murder and rape to petty gas station robberies and muggings. The new Police force, with Psychic-type Pokemorphs at their aid, helped with the dwindling crimes. Most prisons are filled with at the max, 30 prisoners with human and Steel-Type Pokemorph guards keeping guard.

Currency, at one point, begin to decline as the Pokemorphs at the time didn't know what money was or how to use it. But thanks to the President teaching Arceus how to use it and the latter's ability to send information to other Pokemorphs, they learned quickly, whilist avoiding a potential Second Great Depression.

Housing, however, was the biggest issue during the Pokemorphs did not know how to take care of themselves,so they needed help. Humans were willing to help, at the cost of living space and increased income taxes. Most humans were left homeless as apartment buildings need to be remodeled for more rooms and space. Not to mention the varying living quarters for the types of Pokemorphs living there. But with a creative mind and Arceus' powers, they were able to build homes for everyone to be happy with.

Now, you're probably wondering about Schools?

Schools were the least of their problems.

During the Reconstruction, EACH AND EVERY school was closed for remodeling.

The young generation enjoyed this extended vacation very much.

* * *

**Me: So what did you guys think?**

**TT: It was very informative, sir. Great way to put more words in your chapter.**

**?: Drei-gon Hy-gon Drei!**

**Me: Of course you'd say something nice, ?. You always do.**

**So, I leave you, the reader, to review this chappy and PM me questions if you feel like it! **

**Also check out my new poem, "Lullaby Of Life" ! It's really deep...**

**And now...**

**Moncheli! 'Dreigon!' "Bye, huggabutt!" "'Goodbye...'" '"'See you later, you flesh-filled meat sacks you call human beings!'"'**


	3. Chapter 1: The New Life

**Me: Oh dear lord Arceus help me... I'm very tired from typing this... damn...chapter**

**TT: Well, you should use Rest to get your energy back!**

**Me: Good idea...[Proceeds to use Rest, then stops] Wait! Last time I did that, you raided the Sacred Chest in the basement! Do you know how LONG it took me to replace that stuff?!**

**TT: Sry, the box was calling to me...**

**?: Drei Drei-gon...**

**?: Actually, I- **

**Me: Not now ?! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Edited on 08/3/15.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: New Lives After Sorrow_

_Present Time..._

We're back in the same neighborhood as before but two years later... We look at Tanner's house to see it's not a house anymore, but a two-family building. We proceed to the window leading up to his room again like last time but see the curtains drawn. Not like that stopped a narrator before. But anyways, let's check on Tanner, shall we? We peek through the window and see Tanner asleep.

And just like last time, tossing and turning.

"... It's my fault...Please, Dad... come back... Ahhh!" Once again, Tanner wakes up abruptively, but his room is actually clean for once."[pant, pant, pant]" he panted heavily from being awoken from another nightmare as if Darkrai just made him 'Honorary Butt-Monkey' to his mentally unstabilizing nightmares.

"Lying fuckwit, that psychiatrist needs to be fired. 'Take the pills, they'll stop your nightmares'. Well they don't work, you lying, son-of-a..." As Tanner muttered under his breath about how much of a fraud his monthly psychiatrist is, he decided to get up for the day. He went to his dresser to pick out clothes to wear. He went to his bathroom, which hasn't really changed much since Reconstruction.

He hopped in the shower, still tense from the nightmare he just experienced...for the umpteenth time. " Arceus... this is not natural..." His slim form was trimmed from days without food and secretly working out at public gyms to stay fit and keep his cardio up.

Tanner turned on the cold shower, as over the years, they seem to be the right kind for a guy like him. They also help him wake up from the nightmares...

Oh the nightmares...

He was jolted awake from the change of temperature, but he got used to it as usual with each shower he took. Tanner scrubbed himself with soap to get rid of the nasty stench a cold sweat brings. After five minutes of soaking himself in frigid water, he deemed himself clean and left out the bathroom. Tanner dried off his body and grabbed some clothes to wear. The clothes consisted of a black muscle shirt that looked a size too small for him, a pair of blue jeans with two pockets on the front side of each leg, a pair of plaid boxers and black socks.

Tanner went into the bathroom, again out of self-consciousness, to change clothes and do some more plaque scrubbing. After a few minutes of that and situating himself in clothing, he walked out the bathroom and left the room entirely. He walked across the new, refurbished hallways of his house with disdain; he never liked to look at things that he felt like he shouldn't have. Tanner walked past his 'mother's' room, noticed the door cracked a little. The undeniable sounds of 'love-making' came from inside.

He walked away in disgust; apparently, one of her one-night stands decided to get 'another helping' of his 'mother'. He walked to the kitchen, once again opening the snack cupboard, not even caring if his 'mother' heard him go through her stuff. The kitchen looked fairly new, but that didn't matter right then and found what he was looking for: a box of "Mrs. Freshely's" Swiss Rolls

Sold at Deals stores anywhere they are.

Tanner then proceeded to go to the living room, which despite the new renovations still recollected its 'possession' of 'divorce starters' and 'hallucinogen capsules'.

The TV had been upgraded to a 48', but its presence had done little in making the living space inviting. He just ignored the 'new' coffee table and turned the TV on, keeping the volume as it is so the 'witch' will realize he's up.

After flicking through all of the channels at a fast pace, the news was dubbed the most interesting, so he stayed tuned.

Soon, the commercials about wrinkle-erasing cosmetics were over and the news was on again.

'...Welcome back to Channel 5 news! We come here today with news regarding the school that parents and Pokemorphs, alike, have asked and debated about.' The news reporter, a human, turned towards his partner, a Ninetails morph, with a look of rehearsed excitement and anticipation.

'Schools... will be officially be opened tomorrow!' He looked at the camera with a tooth-revealing smile as the Ninetails morph continued where he left off. 'Yes, it seems the fabled 'legendary schools' have FINALLY decided on a new principal to govern the new school, Legendary High, and they're lowering ribbons for our younger generations' education!'

'Yes, indeed,' added the human reporter,' it seems the kids are finally gonna socialize with each on a more personal level now that schools will be open. I, personally, hope that they have fun and enjoy their first days. Now Derek with the weather.' The camera turned to Derek, who was, ironically, a Castform Pokemorph. 'And it looks like-'

Derek never got to finish his report on the weather because Tanner decided to turn it off hearing his 'mother's' one-nighter' leave 'her' room. "Oh whee, baby! You're a tight one. Maybe we can get together some time and have some more 'fun'?" the man, who looked like he was in his late 40's, asked as he put on the last of his clothes.

His 'mom' replied, "Looking forward to it, ya big hunk..."

'Such a fucking slut', thought Tanner as the man came to the front door.

"Well, I best be heading off, don't want the boys at work worrying over me." The man said as he waved out the front door to the sunshine-filled outside.

" Bye", was Tanner's 'mom's' only reply as she shut the door to count how much she made from the job.

"Had fun?" asked a disappointed Tanner as he arose from the couch; he laid down so the man wouldn't see him; 'mother's' orders.

"You better shut your little fucking mouth, boy; I don't have time to deal with your shit today." said she as she turned to face her son.

"Yeah, me either, cocksucker."

This was a common morning ritual with them; Tanner wakes up, steals snacks from the kitchen, watch TV until the one-night stands come out his 'mother's' room leave, await the door's snap, then confront his mother about it, wash, rinse, and fucking repeat.

"Watch your fucking mouth-"

" '-Or I'll wash it out for ya'. You same the same fucking shit every day; don't you think it's getting a little_ old_?" He said with a little emphasis on the word 'old' just to spite her.

Too bad the response was a solid slap to the face.

"Like I said," she said with venom laced in her voice, "_ watch...your... fucking...mouth..."_

"Maybe later, I'm busy." Tanner replied like a smart-aleck. His 'mother' just stormed to her 'den', taking a liquor bottle with her, as Tanner looked on in disappointment. 'I swear, she's gonna die drinking those...' He decided that today's ritual was over, so he turned the TV back on. The news was still on, just finishing the weather report.

'... and back to you, Michael.' finished Derek as the camera switched back to the news reporter duo. 'Let's tune to the sports to see last night's highlights-' Tanner turned the TV back off as he was still thinking about his 'mother' before she became this... pole-dancer...

* * *

You see, a few months after the Accident, she recovered from her injuries with a case of bipolarism and a sudden depression. During her depression, she turned to alcohol and prescription painkillers to deal with the stress. These actions led to her being untrustworthy at work, so she was promptly fired. She looked for more work, but all of those opportunities turned sour as she was fired from those jobs as well. This eventually led to selling her body to guys as a 'stress-reliever', as she would call it. She, somehow, was able to keep this job out of all others, so she stuck to it.

And the end result? A 'head-giving', 'hand-offering' slut.

'And she's supposed to be the one to be a role model.' he thought as he stared at the pile of bottles across the floor.'Well,at least I have school to worry about now.' Tanner decided to go for a walk around, so he grabbed his red and black running shoes and left the house to the peaceful outdoors.

Out in the neighborhood you see people and Pokemorphs on sidewalks and front lawns, alike, walking around, playing games or just talking to each other living a happy life.

A life Tanner once had...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_[Crash!]_

_Even with the sound of the impact, the boy was not harmed by the car in any way; in fact, due to his paternal nature and kind heart, Tanner's father(or Mark for this) picked up his child and threw him with enough force to get him to safety, as his mother had been hit by the left side of the robbers' car._

_Should he have stayed, Tanner would've been hit by the full brunt of the car._

_The robbers had lost control and their getaway vehicle flipped over once, twice, thrice... the damn thing flipped ten times total as it settled; across the street from where Tanner had landed. Police cars began to swarm the crash landing of the suspects..._

_Right before the damn car exploded..._

_[Boom!]_

* * *

Tanner was snapped back to the present as he had reached his destination: the local park.

'No more dwelling in the past... think about your future...' He sat down on the park bench, thinking about school now that they're gonna open up tomorrow...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The City Hall was packed with the participants for the HTITHOT(Hardest Test In The History Of Tests). 100 students were carefully selected each year during the Junior-Senior transitional period before school starts._

_You could see brainy-looking girls and nerdy-looking boys sitting in the front rows of seats. As you go down each column, you'll see more teenagers dressed more casually than formally._

_We see Tanner in the Tenth row, Tenth column. He just barely scraped this opportunity, so he just dressed the most casual with the only thing formal being a watch of silver to tell time with(even though it was broken). He sat in his seat looking at the more excited teens with a stoic expression written all over his posture. The girl next to him was the only other person NOT acting like a child waiting on the ice truck to open up to sell his/her frozen treats, but then again she was a Goth, so Tanner promptly ignored her and she him._

_The crowd of uber-happy children were silenced as the door to their immediate right opened and three people came through-Or rather 1 person and 2 Pokemorphs._

_The human was female with a happy-go-lucky expression on her face. She wore a purple cardigan with the sleeves rolled up for comfort. A gray skirt also accompanied her ensemble as well as brown high hair was a rich chocolate-brown color with curls that went to the very tips of her shoulders. Her face was adorned with wrinkles of old age with hazel eyes behind the lenses of black-trimmed glasses._

_One of the Pokemorphs was a male Mega Alakazam morph who wore an 'Interrupt at any time during this presentation and you're going home' expression on his face. The only thing he wore was black dress shoes._

_The other Pokemorph was a male Giratina Pokemorph, in fact Tanner thought, the one helping the Palkia morph watch the portal during the Integration two years ago. He wore a black dress shirt with a blood-red tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes with a golden trim. He had an expression that screams 'Don't fuck with me and you'll stay alive'. He bore a calm yet demanding aura that seemed to radiate off his person._

_They all stepped to the front of the room, where the 'Nerd' portion of the teens had gone patiently silent._

_The female human stepped forward and spoke first._

_"Hello, children! Welcome to the opportunity of your young lives! I wish the each and every one of you the best of luck on this exam!" She stepped back to allow the others to speak. 'Well so much for encouragement' Tanner thought as the Mega Alakazam Morph stepped forward._

_"I sincerely hope that you try your best to pass, even if only 5 of you will be accepted." Although harsh and straight to the point, his words stirred some side conversations in the crowds. In retaliation, the Alakazam morph stepped back, allowing the Giratina morph to deal with the teens._

_He cleared his throat for silence, but the crowd droned on, ignoring him and giving him a tick mark on his head. _

_" SILENCE!" he yelled. This shut them up. "Anyway, you'll all be taking a exam to see if you're worthy enough to get in my school-" _

_"So, you're the new principal? Big whoop." One of the 'Snobbish' had interrupted him again._

_The boy was sent home immediately via portal trapdoor._

_"Before there are any... unnecessary interruptions, is there anyone** ELSE** that feels like they need to go home?" the Giratina morph vehemently asked. The crowd was scared shitless already, so they were alright._

_"Good, now 99 of you will take this test-" he held out his hand and in it was a VERY big stack of packets,"-of 400 Multiple Choice questions each worth a full point spanning over your education from your years as 4th grade children up until now." Some of the 'Snobbish' had silently groaned at this prospect, but otherwise stayed quiet. "There will be a single Extended Response question that will ask only one question. And it is up to your resolve if you can come up with the best answer to the best of your ability." That last part sounded rehearsed as it was too professional-sounding._

_He then passed out test packets with 51 pages- 50 pages with 8 MC questions each and the last being the fabled ER question._

_"Don't begin yet", the Mega Alakazam morph spoke up as some of the teens had already started to begin, pencils in hand. "There are a couple of rules you must follow to take this test." There were some audible sighs at this notion. But this went unnoticed as the Alakazam continued. "Rule 1: Under no circumstance are you to stop testing until we say 'stop'." Some of the 'Jerks' in the 8th row looked like stopping was going to be on top of their To-Do list when they start testing. Apparently, the Alakazam morph noticed their intentions because no sooner were they having the thought, they were kicked out via portal trapdoor-_  
_courtesy of the Giratina morph. _

_" Now then", the Alakazam spoke once more, "Rule 2: No cheating whatsoever. Anyone caught doing so AND the person they cheated off of will be sent home, never to set foot here again-__period, point, blank"_

_The morph was rather miffed as one of the 'Smarty-Pantses' raised a hand to speak. " Yes, child?" the Mega Alakazam answered exasperatedly. _

_"Um, can we know your names?" the female 'Smarty-Pantses' asked nervously._

_"Ah yes, Rule #3", the mysterious human female responded to the question. "You will not know our names unless you're coming to our school." The teen was shocked, as was everyone else in that section. _

_'Can't know their names unless we pass?' was the common thought in that area as the female adult spoke again "Yes, this is to ensure that no one's hopes are raised in thinking they'll get in through knowing us personally, in every sense of the word."_

_She must've been bored already because she added very quickly," Any questions? No? Good! Let's begin!" The confused teenagers just opened their packets like a puppet in motion and began their tests for their futu-_

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?" Tanner was snapped out of his thoughts once more, this time by a voice.

'Must've dozed off'', Tanner thought,as he looked up to see the voice's body. The voice belonged to a Shaymin Pokemorph in a uniform of sorts. A forest green hat along with her short-sleeved forest green uniform shirt and shorts accompanied her form, as well as soil-brown boots.

'A real nature lover' ,as Tanner would normally call Shaymins in general.

"The park's closed now; you have to leave." she said,helping Tanner up as his legs were numb from sitting for so long.

"Thanks." he replied, trying to be polite.

"You're very much welcome."

Tanner decided to head home and deal with the 'witch' if she's not away from her 'den'...

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days' new chapter.**

**Me:[Turns around, noticing everyone else sleep] Ok, that's the new cappy- I mean chappy. Please follow, fav and review; it help in the inspiration department.[Yawns]**

**Also, my friend, Thunder123, deserves a S/O for being my[yawns again] inspiration for this fic. If you check his story out, " Chris into the Pokémon World"(that's word-for-word) you may see similarities in our fics. [Yawns for a third time]**

**[Rubs eyes sleepily] Also, I may need some OC Pokemorphs for future chapters because I cannot come up with everything. My friend Thunder already let me borrow his Arceus for the Legend University's sister role. I just need[yawns again] about 8 more characters to be friends with Tanner and ? in future chapters. Here's the requirements:**

** 1\. Must be a LEGENDARY(it's an all-Legendary school; the humans are picked already!)**

** 2\. Must have had someway of getting in the school(Bribery and blackmail will not be accepted, period, point, blank)**

**3\. Must have a form of relationship(past or present)with Tanner or ?(i.e. friend, enemy, rival, old bully, etc.)**

** 4\. Must have a personality I can work with(can't have a super-duper slowpoke as a friend, I'm sorry)**

**And that's pretty much it. I might write more poetry if I get more views for, "Lullaby Of Life", a Pokémon/Tekken crossover teaser of an event that'll happen in a chapter in "The Adventures of Sern Uzami" when it comes out.**

**And I might add more flashbacks of the 'Accident' just to keep you guys pacified...**

**More chapters will be here soon!**

**Moncheli!**


	4. Chapter 2: Two Lives in a Coin's Face

**Me: And I'm back with this chappy!**

**?: Are you going to introduce me in this chapter?**

**Me: Yep.**

**?: Hooray![Hugs me and kisses me all over]**

**Me: Ahbupbupbup, only Sheldon can kiss the hotness that is Seje For Days, ain't that right, Sheldon?**

**Sheldon: Dreigon!**

**Me: Let's get the chapter moving, shall we?**

**Thunder123:About time!**

**Thunder123's Lucario: Yeah, I was getting bored...**

* * *

**Edited for horrible structure on 08/3/15.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Two Lives On The Same Coin_

In a typical household-

"Tanner, will ya bring your ass on; it's the first day of school; what's the hold-up?!"

**Bitch, don't ever, EVER, interrupt my narrations again, UNDERSTAND?!**

Tanner's mom only nods dumbly at my 'polite request' as he replied," I have to get a few things; I'll be right there!"

As I was saying before I was rudely fucking interrupted, in a typical household around these times, moms don't yell at their children to get ready for anything; Pokemorph or human. No, they encourage their children to move without haste. Parents also don't yell at their children and curse and vice versa. They speak calmly and without a rising tone in their voice.

Too bad this is not a typical household...

"If you don't get your lazy ass here in this kitchen on the count of 5, I'm gonna come in there and beat you to an inch of your pathetic life!"

" I said I'll be right FUCKING RIGHT THERE, BITCH!"

Too much anxiety and negative energy can cause a LOT of tension. Fact...

"About fucking time you got ready. Eat your breakfast quick; I don't have all day." She goes off to the bathroom in her room; no doubt for more 'hallucinogen capsules'. The 'breakfast', if you could call it that, was a piece of half-way brown toast with no butter and a banana.

'Some breakfast...' thought Tanner as he quickly dived in to his two-piece meal. After getting done with that, he put on his 'new' shoes that his mom 'bought' for him.

They were simple white tennis shoes made for running-for all of you shoe fanatics out there, I'll let you decided the brand.

Tanner went back to his room to get his book bag, which was three years old but still packing durability. His supplies was given to him for passing the test. All he need was two packs of paper, a pencil box filled with pens-black and blue colors, a scientific calculator which was White instead of the usual red, a 3 1-inch ring binder, some notebooks, and portable stapler with two boxes of staples.

With school supplies checked and accounted for, he left his room, walking past the 'Witch's Den' while the door was wide open. Inside, the room is an alcoholic's dream land. Alcohol bottles littered the floor. Vodka bottles on the dresser in here lined up like trophies. The occasional pill bottle is seen across the room's various corners. And what is the owner of said room doing right now, you may ask?

Giving head to her 'Boss'.

"Ah yeah~... Suck it harder, you slut~..."

While you perverts would want more details to that oral session, Tanner needs to get to school. So he leaves the house in a hurry ready to start a new day away in his blue T-shirt and green pants staring at the run-off puddles from last night's rain storm...

But not before someone else left their home for the same destination...

* * *

_Around the same time Tanner gets ready..._

We are at a new location; the opposite side of Neo NYC to be precise. We see a really big house, practically a mansion near a forest of trees. We head inside what appears to be our new character's room to see a form in ocean-blue jeans-no shirt- bent over looking for something under the bed, ass clearly in the air.

His position is a mere coincidence people; hold your complaints.

The form sighs in slight agitation as he gets up from his previous position, the form revealing himself to be a Lugia morph. This Lugia morph is very special despite, contrary beliefs.

Now why, I couldn't remember...

Maybe it's-

"Mom, have your my backpack?"

"No, sweetie!"

"Ok, just checking! Now where are you, ya little thingyjig?" Maybe it's his word choice or his slightly-higher-than-most-males pitch in his voice.

Oh wait, he's going to the bathroom for something. Let's check him from there.

Man, what is it I'm forgetting? Maybe it has something to do with his slight hourglass figure or the swaying of his hips, I don't know...

We see the Lugia morph in front of the bathroom mirror looking like he's putting something extra on.

"Alrighty, gotta do this carefully..." We look at his reflection and see him put on a set of earrings on the left ends of his 'mask'.

Oh, yeah... this Lugia morph is gay.

He found himself at the age of 16 when he played football for a little bit. He also came out the day he quit playing-something about being badly damaged internally, some BS. His mother was just ecstatic with the news.

His father, not so much. I mean, he accepted the fact, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with his boyfriends' heads.

Hence his availability as a single loner.

By the by, his name is Peter. Just Peter; his family felt like surnames are too revealing.

"Where is that damn backpack... oh[blows raspberry], it's behind the door..." He hadn't been able to find it because the damn door was WIDE open.

With that done, he heads downstairs, saying hi to the family helper( *cough cough* butler cough*), John.

He heads to the kitchen, where his mom, Mileena, is cooking breakfast: Pancakes, sausage links and scrambled eggs with OJ. His dad is already at work.

"Hey, mom!"

"Morning, Peter!" His mom, unlike Tanner's,, is a stay-at-home mom that does some cooking as a proficiency, and helps John with the cleaning when she should be relaxing. When asked why she helps her helper, she'll reply, " Because I was bored of doing nothing but breathing." She also is brutally honest, so expect the truth about yourself thrown at your face.

His dad, Leonard, only tells half-truths.

"Ready for your first day back at school, honey?" she asked.

"You bet!" he replied," I might find that lucky someone at school."

"If only, son..." she sighed dejectively. Ever since Peter came out, he's been looking for his soul mate. Every time he thinks he's found him, Leonard scares them off before they could finish the 'Ritual Of Mates'; right before the light test.

And no, the 'Ritual Of Mates' is not just sex; there's magic and lights and hugs and stuff, and then if the lights don't dim, then you are holding your soul mate. THEN, you have sex.

And every time Mileena questions him about it, he always says, "My Shadow did it..."

She can't really reprimand him about it because she doesn't understand their Shadow forms either...

Oh yeah, I forget to tell you guys that'll be a thing here.

"Maybe, maybe not, but at least I tried, right?"

She perked up." Yeah. At least you tried, our little motto." Peter finishes his delicious breakfast and gets ready to leave through the garage. "Oh and, Peter?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Drive safely, please, Ok?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, stop it. Now gimme a hug and kiss goodbye!"

"Mom, stop it; you're embarrassing me!"

"Oh come on,you're not even gone yet."

"Oh...fine." Peter, before he goes out the garage door, comes back in to hug his mom, whom is holding her arms out for an embrace.

They hug, and with a quick peck on both cheeks from both of them, Peter was ready to go. He walked to the garage and inside...was a car lover's paradise.

"Are you ready, Master Peterson?" the family helper(*cough*butler*cough*), John asked.

"Yep! Now, what car to pick..." We see about 20 cars in this humongous garage, different models everywhere.

"If I may", John interrupted Peter's thought processing to add," may I suggest the red Bugatti?"

Peter looks at said car, the color shining in the overhead light. "I swear, Johnny", said Peter, shaking his head," Why are you our family helper? You could be a successful accountant or something with your suggestions."

"Well", John responded, " I try."

"Let's get moving, then mister."

"Right away, Winslow."

"You KNOW that's not my name!" Peter yelled in mock anger.

"As you say, Jethro." John replied arrogantly.

Would you look at that; a butler that's fun in a sense.

They get in the car as John starts it up. The engine roared, as if ready for use for the first time, even though this is its 7th turn on. The garage door opens mechanically like someone pressed a button to open it. They drive forward onto the driveway, making sure to look out for ongoing traffic. With the streets clear, Peter nods to John, who gets a glint in his eye and speeds off down the street, much to Peter's discomfort and Melinda's(she was looking out the window, watching them leave) amusement. The dust that picks up clears to see nothing but a trailing dust cloud in the distance.

* * *

_Back to Tanner..._

Tanner is walking to school, thinking about what's to come going to school for the first time in years. He is anxious, nervous, excited, and happy at the same time.

Anxious to make a good impression on the teachers, so they don't bug him so much.

Nervous because it's been two years since he stepped inside of a school building.

Excited about his first day of school.

Happy to get away from his mother; the little-

[VROOOOOOMMMMM!]

A car, or more specifically a red Bugatti, speeds past, getting Tanner wet a little bit because their just so happened to be a puddle right next to him. "Seriously?" asked Tanner to himself as he watches the car go ahead, or more specifically in the direction he's headed. "Jeez, someone's ready for school..."

He trudges onward in the direction of the runaway vehicle, heart just now catching up with its beats per minute...

* * *

_With Peter and John..._

"Did you see that guy?" Peter energetically asks John.

"Yes, I did..." John answers morosely. Just like Mileena, he's worried about Peter and his relationships. Every time he talks about someone he likes, a few days later, he a crying mess because the person/Pokemorph he was trying to get with rejected his love. But this is the first time with an actual human; the last 'human' was actually a Zoroark morph who just wanted to break his heart.

"Are you sure you wanna go down that road again Peter? For all we know, it could be a disguise like the last one, remember?" inquired John as he turned down the corner on the right towards their destination.

"Trust me, Jarvis", Peter said, using John's middle name to show he was serious," this is the one for me; I can feel it..."

For the first time ever since he started working for them, John was surprised that Peter made that statement, as he never said that with his past 'mates'.

John just silently pulled up towards the parkway of the...

THIS PLACE IS HUGE!

Let's go in overhead view...

I see one...two...three...four buildings the size of small stadiums in this beautiful acre of land. How do you put something like this in the near end of NYC without someone seeing? Maybe we'll never know...

Who knows, maybe Legend University is bigger[chuckles nervously]...

Alright, back to the butler and the Lugia morph.

"... for school, young Master?" asked John.

"Yes I am, John."

"Alright, I'll come pick you up after school. Toodles!" After Peter got out of the expensive car and closed the door he exited, John sped off like a mad-  
man in a getaway vehicle from a mental institution.

"That guy never get a speeding ticket..." concluded Peter as he walked to the entrance of the school.

Contrary to popular belief, speed limits were taken off due to Pokemorphs being able to use ExtremeSpeed getting caught speeding, even though they're not vehicles.

* * *

_Tanner..._

We see our main character finally turning on the street to where the school is. He looks OK, but his wet shoes have seen better days...

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**Me: So tell me what you guys think? Like it? Love it? Too short? Not enough detail? Follow it? Fav it? Review it?-**

**TT: STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!**

**Me: Alright jeez.**

**I didn't post yesterday 'cause I was Role-Playing with sinfulnature1123. We were-or I was- playing Buko, a Moemon adventure story with male Moemons.**

**My character is male.**

**I'm on my first Gym Battle getting ready to pull out my trump card.**

**Anyways, now that the setting has changed to the school, I need human AND Pokemorph OC's for major and minor characters in the story. Like I said, can't come up with everything.**

**Guidelines for Pokemorph Legendaries are in one of the previous chappys.**

**Here are the guidelines for Human OC's:**

**Name:?**

**Age:?**

**Relationship with Tanner/Peter:?**

**Admittance Score(HTITHOT Score to get in): [Has to be reasonable, can't be a perfect; no one got a perfect in that test when Tanner took it, Must be in-between 450-495; Tanner got the highest score.]**

**Personality:[Same in the Legendary Pokemorphs-Gotta be some thing I can work with]**

**That's that. I might post a new chapter for "The Battles of the Ages" sometime today or early tomorrow; I'm going somewhere tomorrow 'til like 6:00 or 7:00 PM.**

**Check my poll; it's is very serious!**

**Also check out my friend Thunder123's "Chris into the Pokémon World" He got a new chapter up, and my OC'll be in it soon!**

**With all of that done...**

**Moncheli! 'Dreigon!' "Bye, shorties!" '"'Goodbye, you miserable humans with no lives!'"'**

**I swear, that is hypocritical; someone agree with me on that!**


	5. Chapter 3: That school Encounter, Tho!

**Me: And I am back beauty-ful people!**

**TT: You spelled it wrong.**

**Me: I'm aware, TT. So, here's the new chapter. I would've had it up last night but I was fighting a losing battle with sleep and the occasional PM from sinfulnature1123 as we played Buko. It's really fun.**

**I would like to thank PyroSolracIII for pointing out a little error I made in my past chapters Apparently, too many interruptions in a story or chapter can ruin the flow of them.**

**Oh, yeah, a new chapter for "The Battles of the Ages" will have to wait some other time; I caught Writer's Block from it...**

**I hope a certain AlexanderNekoDreams reports here;I got dirt on 'em...**

**And I still need OC's for potential classmate/rivals/enemies, etc! Need 'em bad!**

**?: I need you bad...**

**Me: You're not exactly helping me out here, ya know?**

**?: I don't care! Just take me already!**

**Me: No!**

**Now, I feel like I'm legally obligated to do this once: I don't own Pokémon, the idea of Pokemorphs, and Arceus. I own the characters here.**

* * *

Chapter 3: That School Encounter, Tho!

Peter...

Peter was standing by the entrance to Legend High, on the look-out for the human students, or more specifically the one he drove past. The letter from the principal of Legend High in his hand to show teachers who thinks he's trying to skip classes on the first day...

* * *

Flashback... A Week Ago.

_"Oh, Master Peterson~..." John, in all of his butler glory, had gone through the mail to see who gets what. And he had been surprised to find an envelope addressed to Peter of all people. Or well, Pokemorphs._  
_"Yeah, John?" Peter called from upstairs from his room. John went upstairs accordingly, the location of Peter found. When he got there, Peter was in his usual attire... but John has gotten used to seeing him like this..._

_"You have mail, young Master." John handed him the envelope. "Peter was excited- he never received mail that was specifically for him! He tore through the flimsy material to reveal a letter, which was very short. It read:_

_Dear Peter,_

_Due to a favor your father, Leonard, called in, I had to give you a small job to do for a chance meeting with someone special. Ever since your parents and I met in a conference that was mandatory, your mother's worried words about your life in your pursuit of eternal happiness had struck me as concerned. So your father arranged for you to do something that'll get you out of first and second period._

_I arranged for you to be the greeter for the human students. One of whom you're to give a tour by the name of Tanner Volsorate. During our conference, he said 'he'll have a tour when he gets there'. So, it's only right that you give him what he wants. Make sure that you be careful with him, as your mother may have mentioned what the 'last human' did._

_Sincerely,_  
_Principal Geafold of Legend High._

_Peter was annoyed and happy in one sitting. He had been annoyed because his mom had to tell a sob story about him to get him this little job. But he was happy he was able to meet a legitimate human..._

[Flashback End]

* * *

He had saw 4 out of the 5 humans that were supposed to come here today. So where was the last one? Peter had the previous encounter with humans to be less- than enjoyable, not to mention the ones that had walked past already were girls. Unless he didn't read the list right, there was supposed to be a guy coming through here. Peter had just decided to wait for him as the bell for first period's end rang. 'What's taking this guy so long?'

* * *

Tanner...

The street was designed to mess with his head, he was sure of it. He had seen the building in the distance for the past 20 minutes. So why wasn't he getting any closer? He was just confused as hell as he kept walking, not even paying attention to his right side, where a certain Pokemorph was in a collision course with him...

BAM!

Tanner felt like he got hit by a ton of bricks covered by fur. He got up from the ground he was previously aquainted with and saw his other 'crashee'.

A Mew Pokemorph caught his attention. She wore a pink shirt that would have been invisible to the naked eye if it wasn't for the collar that stuck out. Her purple pants had caught a stain on the knee when she landed. A charm bracelet graced her arm, since it was a baby-blue color like her eyes.

Eyes that diverted away from his gaze when she caught him staring.

Hey shy nature kicked in, Tanner concluded as the Mew was busy collecting things of her possession up while doing whatever was possible to avoid looking at him directly. Tanner just wordlessly helped her get the rest of her things as compensation for making her drop them- even though she ran into him.

When everything was back in her hands/backpack, she did her best impression of a solid Thank-You. "Uh, t-th-anks fo-or h-h-h-helping me g-get my things..." the Mew morph said shyly. "You're welcome." Tanner replied.  
As if her personality did a complete 180, she then cheerfully said, " So, what's your name?" Tanner was confused, but he decided to just roll with it. "Are you sure? Don't parents tell their children not to talk to strangers?"

She then looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean? You're no stranger. Mom always told me that strangers don't help others out." 'Well, she may have a point', he thought as she awaited his name to be uttered. "The name's Tanner." The Mew morph's eyes went wide, as if that is even possible. "You're that guy that almost got a perfect score on the HTITHOT?!" she practically squealed. Tanner had to cover his ears, as he was positive someone heard her do that.

And a certain someone did...

* * *

Peter...

He was getting bored of standing here in this one spot. He had to show the letter to 5 teachers already and he was already regretting accepting this job. 'Man, where is this guy?' Peter thought in exasperation. A squeal pierced the otherwise peaceful air, jolting Peter out of his stature of boredom. 'That sounded like...' But he didn't have time to think about who it was a a pink blur shot past him, making him almost fall over from the winds that picked up.

And that, ladies and gentlemorphs, is an example of a child high on sugar and caffeine.

"Hah. Good ole Ro." Peter said to himself as he used his mind's eye to replay the event slowly to check. But then he saw something else in the afterimage she made in the replay. He then widened his eyes and took off after her, as there was undeniably a mixture of colors she would never wear outside pink and purple.

A blur of green and blue.

* * *

Tanner and Ro( I told him I was gonna have fun with this name)...

After going about 120 per hour in 10 seconds while miraculusly not dropping anything, he let his heart and lungs catch up with him and got on his knees from the jelly-legs he just got. "So, we're here!" said the Mew morph as she looked around, as if waiting for someone. "Well, I gotta get to class. Bye, Tanner!" She sped off again, leaving Tanner to promptly eat her dust.

"[Cough, cough]Man if I wanna catch a bus, I'm definitely NOT calling for the Mew Express." Tanner said, getting off the ground in a struggle with his jelly-legs. He walked to his locker, which was pre-assigned at the conference he and his 'mom' had to go to. He swore she couldn't have sounded more like a deceptive faker and he knew the principal knew about her...(I'll leave it up to you guys if you wanna flashback of that conference.)

His locker number was #569. Tanner was gonna have to remember his locker number as all of the other looked EXACTLY the same. He'll have to change that...

With his locker spotted he opened the door, nnot even noticing that he was watched the entire time...

* * *

Peter(3 minutes earlier)...

Peter had followed the trail of discarded paper thrown carelessly to the side. It was there where he caught an unfamiliar scent in his nose(I know Lugia's don't have visible noses) "[Sniff, sniff]" The scent had struck a chord in Peter's heart, making it skip a beat or two. He then took a deep whiff of the scent and knew where to go... to find his new soul mate.

He hurried down the hallways, the scent getting stronger and stronger the further he traveled. As he rounded a corner, he stopped. He had just seen Ro(Hah.) take off to class, leaving behind a person on the floor. Peter looked in suspicion. 'That human looks familiar...' Peter thought back to where he could've last seen the human as he got up. Then, the sight of his face before he turned around made the bells in Peter's head ring.' That's that one guy we drove past!' Peter practically squealed in his head to showcase his luck as his future soul mate looked around for his locker. The human looked his way, but he had turned the corner before he saw Peter's face.

'Yep, definitely that guy' Peter thought as the human opened his locker. 'Now to make an appearance' Peter crept up behind the locker door, ready to surprise him...

* * *

Tanner...

He had just put up his memento of his father-the newspaper article about the Accident- on his locker door when he closed it...

And saw a face that almost made him fall, if said person did not catch him.

"Woah! Might wanna watch out there." the figure, a Lugia morph, said helping Tanner back on his feet. "Uh, thanks?" Tanner was confused as to where the Lugia morph had come from so suddenly. As if reading his mind, the Lugia morph said, " Sorry, where are my manners?[Chuckles] My name is Peter! What's yours?"

Tanner took note of his tone of voice. "Um, my name is Tanner?" he said, wondering where everyone is getting this energy from when they meet him. Peter's eyes bulged out their sockets as he yelled," You're that guy?!"  
Tanner had to cover his ears again from the volume. "Jeez, how does everyone know about that?" he asked, getting ready for earplugs if Peter screams again.

"You were the talk of the year on FaceMorph!"

Sue me, FaceBook.

"Uhhh..." Tanner droned, not even knowing about Pokemorph social networks these days from being a recluse. "Oh, it's the gossip of everyday life! No one has ever gotten a score like yours ever since we were moved here!"  
When he implied the Integration, Tanner got scared for a minute as the image of the Arceus Pokemorph popped up in his head. But he mentally shook it out of his head as Peter continued his rant about him.

"A 498 has never been graced or reached before! The highest score in Pokemorph history was a 490! How'd you do it?" There, Peter changed the subject but confused as to why Tanner didn't say anything." Uh, hello? Earth to Tanner?" But Tanner snapped out of his temporary daze before Peter could check to see with his Psychic.

"Okay... can I see your schedule?" 'And you changed the subject again.' thought Tanner as he wordlessly grabbed his schedule out of his bookbag for the hero worshipper. Peter pulled his out of his back jean pocket, almost like he pulled it out of his... nope not gonna elaborate that.

Tanner looked at his schedule:

_1\. Precalculus 8:00-8:45_

_2\. Spanish III Honors 8:50-9:35_

_3-4. Anatomy 9:40-10:25_

_(Intermission Period). Locker Time 10:25-10:35_

_5\. Lunch 10:40-11:10_

_6-8. English IV Honors 11:15-1:30_

_9\. Advisory 1:35-2:00_

_10\. American Govt. Honors 2:05-2:50_

_11\. Gym 2:55-3:30_

Peter peeked over his shoulder to compare schedules. "Oh! Looks like we got 2nd, 5th, and llth together..." But Tanner stopped listening as another flashback popped up in his head: his father's body during the Accident.

But Peter shook him out of his stupor to say something. "Hey! Hello! Cute guy! Can you hear me?" Tanner had pretended to not hear that 'cute guy' comment. "What is it now?" Tanner asked, slightly irritated with Peter. "I wanna introduce you to someone." Peter responded, slightly hurt with Tanner's tone. "Where's this someone you wanna introduce to me?" Then a voice said, "Behind you, nitwit."

Tanner jumped in surprise from the voice's proximity, landing in Peter's pre-stretched arms as if the Lugia was expecting it. Tanner looked at the newcomer to their little conversation. She was a Ho-Oh Pokemorph.

"Hey, Vanessa, how you been?" Peter friendly asked. "I've seen better.", she said, sizing up Tanner," But it seems you found a new catch." she replied. Tanner caught what she was throwing at Peter and promptly escaped Peter's grasp, much to Peter's disappointment and Vanessa's amusement. "Ok, I don't wanna know what you're talking about, but we're not together; I don't even roll that way." Tanner said.

**_'That's gonna change when I get to you, mortal...'_** A mysterious voice said in Peter's subconscious.

Tanner decided to size up Vanessa as she did him. She wore a black shirt with red crows on the left side going to the right shoulder. Pants with red crows going up the left pants-leg graced her form(like Jun Kazama with different colors), along with a necklace to match her green scruff on her neck like common Ho-Oh's. Her black leather jacket hung over her shoulder as if she arrived on a motorcycle and Tanner was willing to bet she did. And sure enough, goggles were also on her head, pulled back of course.

Vanessa noticed Tanner's staring and smirked(I wonder how she does it),"Done fantasizing? Or should I show my assets?" She laughed in triumph as Tanner started to hold his nose from the thoughts that went into his head at her words.

"Nonono, that's OK." Tanner quickly said to not evoke more embarrassment. "So", Peter finally said, " Now that I found you, can I take you to class?" "You don't have my class with me. It's 9:30-something" Tanner said.

Sure enough, the bell for 2nd period's end rang. Vanessa sighed. "Looks like I gotta take you to class. Come on." Tanner was surprised that she knew where she going. So he asked how she knew they had class. "Schedule." was the response as she pointed at the schedule-still in his hands. Peter had already left for his 3rd period, albeit morosely.

"Yeah..." he just stayed silent for the rest of the way, eventually coming towards a door at the right end of the hallway.

A sign next to the doorway, reading:

Mr. Quartermaine 

Anatomy Teacher for 3 years; Teacher for 10 years

"Well, let's meet the old geezer." Tanner said, speed-reading the sign before entering the classroom...

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**Let me know what you guys think and tell me where I can improve. No one's perfect, ya know.**

**Who was the mysterious voice? Who will be the next OC? Why don't we try to elaborate in the next chapter!**

**Oh, yeah, gotta thank Koraru Kinomoto for his OC. Hopefully, I gave her a good description of herself.**

**Anyone that reads this, please do me a flavor and Follow/Fav/Review this story and myself if you like me.**

**Also, anyone who REALLY wants to know about the Accident, please PM me at your earliest convenience. Thoughts are appreciated and considered.**

**I only accept light flamers. Any heavier and I block you from my sight!**

**TT: Anything you wanna add, Seje?**

**Me: Oh yeah, I may or may not have school tomorrow, so please be patient for me; I can't post chappys during school, teachers are strict like that.**

**Also, the templates for human/Pokemorph OC's are in the previous chappys; I don't feel like retyping it.**

**And the new BotA chapter has info regarding this fic on it. Gotta read it!**

**Thunder123: Were you gonna mention me at all?**

**Me: Nope! You personally told me you weren't making a new chappy today!**

**Thunder123: You suck.**

**Me: And you're a suckaduck!**

**Anyhow...**

**Moncheli! 'Dreigon!' "Bye, huggabutt!' '"'Goodbye, you flesh-filled meat sacks you call human beings!'"'**

**This goodbye is patented, suckas!**

**?: Why won't you take me?**

**Me:[Frustrated] Mother- You can get your chance at being taken when the smut fic for you comes out; I just can't think of a name! Jeezuskinesis!(That word is also mine, suckas!)**


	6. Chapter 4: Classes 'Nuff Said

**Me: This is a big-ass chapter, my most words yet.**

**TT: I wanna see!**

**Me: Be patient. I gotta say things. I won't be posting anything tomorrow as I have school. School's a right old bitch.**

**Thunder123's "Chris into the Pokémon World" will have its new chappys tomorrow; I have personal contacts with him.**

**I would like to thank ChronosSplicer for the Groudon morph, Gaius in the chappy; I applaud you my friend**

**And...**

**Enjoy this BIG-ASS chappy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Classes. 'Nuff said

"Ah, students. Welcome to my classroom." Mr. Quartermaine, a Mewtwo morph said.

Tanner and Vanessa looked around the classroom. There were 8 tables big enough for 4 people on each side of the class with black counters. Some of them had sinks. The room itself was purple on the ceiling and a bluish gray on the walls.  
Posters about classroom rules and inspirational ones plastered them with a passion.

"You're welcome to sit at any table, you two. First come, first serve for now." With that said, Mr. Quartermaine went to the door to wait for other students.

Tanner and Vanessa decided to sit at the second table in the first column. Since there was no one else for the time being, Tanner decided to start some small-talk with Vanessa.

"So..." Tanner nervously said. Vanessa looked up from her phone to let him see that she was listening. "How does life treat you?" This was Tanner's first time talking to a female Pokemorph without anyone else around. It's pretty awkward.

"Like shit", she replied. Tanner tried another approach. "So, about Peter...?" Vanessa sighed at the human's awkward curiosity. "Yeah, he rolls that way." She said, thinking that was what he was getting at.

Now that she said that, Tanner thought, that kinda explains his behavior.

Another student walked in, making Tanner look up from his thought mode.

A Groudon morph was he. Apparently the male students think shirts are beneath them 'cause the Groudon was not wearing one, letting his muscles show to the world. He had decency and wore jeans, but they were torn at about knee level. He wore some headphones around his neck, red in color like his body plates. A chain was connected to his left pocket and middle belt loop. A pendent with the Red Orb in the middle was around his neck as well. He was barefooted.

"Hey, Vanessa." he said in a deep and gravelly voice. "Hey Gaius", she replied. The Groudon morph, now identified as Gaius, decided to sit with them since there was no one else there but them. "So human, what's your name?"

"It's Tanner. Need to know my last?" Tanner said, hoping that Gaius would not act like Aurora and Peter and overreact about his name.

Gaius just nodded and said, "Well, nice to meet ya. If you ask me, I think that-" The door slammed open, cutting him off, but he apparent knew who it was because he said, "And here we go with this bitch."

"What'd you call me, you weak little shit?!" A Kyogre morph made her presence known at the table. Her outfit consisted of a sea-blue blouse with a bracelet on her left sleeve. Her Blue Orb was in it. She wore thigh-length shorts that looked too tight. Her cleavage was nearly big enough to pop a few buttons on her blouse. Her hair? Do I REALLY need to elaborate on that? The last thing about her figure was her blue shoes with red trimmings.

"I called you a bitch, pure and_ fucking_ simple." Gaius repeated, making sure to put a lot emphasis on fucking.

"Look here, over-grown extinct T-Rex, just you wait. I'll kick your ass into next week!" The Kyogre morph yelled.

"Watch your language, you two." Mr. Quartermaine said.

"Sorry", she said in a fake innocent tone. Mr. Quartermaine bought it and stood by the door quietly.

Now whispering, the Kyogre morph added," I'll get you, asshole."

Gaius retaliated with," And lose like last time, Mia? Please."

The Kyogre morph, Kia, was fuming her face turning a visible red. She was about to lose her temper when another student walked in.

He was a Dialga morph with a lost look on his face. No shirt, like typical male morphs, with black pants with no pockets. His book bag looked fit to burst with the stuff he put in it. The common Adamant Orb Dialga morphs are commonly seen with was around his neck like a pendent. He had an unidentifiable book in his hand.

"So, is this the class?" he asked in a near whisper. Apparently, someone wasn't much of a talker.

"Probably not", said Vanessa as she texted on her phone.

"Oh!", Mia said, just now noticing Vanessa and Tanner's presence, "Hey, who are you guys?"

"Name's Vanessa", said Vanessa.

"Tanner", said Tanner, wondering why Mia just went from royally pissed to legitimately happy in seconds.

"Oh, so you're that one guy that got that score on the HTITHOT?" the Dialga morph said, now sounding even quietly.

"Hey, speak up Kevin", said Mia as she strained her ears trying to listen to what he said.

"...", he said nothing after that.

"Fine", Mia said, "Be a jerk about it."

For the next 5 minutes, Pokemorphs began piling in the class until nearly every seat was filled. Soon, Mr. Quartermaine called for attention.

"All right, class. Welcome to Anatomy. I am Mr. Quartermaine, your teacher for this year. Now I will conduct role call."

He then pulled a clipboard off his desk with names on it.

"[Clears throat] Mia Anderson?" he called.

"Here!", she replied as loud as ever.

Mr. Quartermaine looked appalled at her behavior, but continued. " Joshua Banners?"

"Here" An Entei morph said.

"Vanessa Condria?"

"Present.", she said.

"Kevin Enderson?"

"...", he didn't say anything but raised his hand to say he was present.

Mr. Quartermaine continued going down the list until he hit Tanner.

"Tanner Volsorate?"

Everyone turned to Tanner, making him uneasy with the attention he was getting. "Here?", he said.

Everyone else started having whispered conversations about him, no doubt talking about his HTITHOT score.

The first lesson of Anatomy was on bone structure in human bodies. So for the next 40 minutes, Tanner's table consisting of himself, Vanessa, Gaius and Kevin got the most curious stares throughout the class.

When the bell rang, the class practically rushed out the door, leaving Tanner's group the last students there.

"So", said Gaius, " I'll see you guys at lunch." He left and Kevin, with his usual silence, went after him.

"And then there was two." said Vanessa as she got her things. Tanner followed suit. But before he could leave...

"Excuse me, Mr. Volsorate. A quick word before you go?" said Mr. Quartermaine as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"Sure, I guess", Tanner replied. Vanessa decided to wait for him outside the class.

"So, Mr. Volsorate, how does Legend High suit you?" asked Mr. Quartermaine.

"It's all right so far. I at least met some more students my age." Tanner said, no idea where this was going.

"Well, that's good." Mr. Quartermaine ended with that note and sent him off.

"Well, what'd he say?", asked Vanessa as they walked to the Cafeteria.

"He only asked how I like the school, nothing more." he said.

"Oh." She left it at that.

When they reached the Cafeteria, the place was beaming with energetic voices and friendly voices. The duo went in line to get lunch and looked at what's on the menu. Mostly lasagna and tacos were seen to be taken. Drinks like OJ and apple were available. And the snack line was very long. Tanner grabbed a taco with OJ while Vanessa grabbed just a square of lasagna.

When they turned to find a place to sit, nearly all of the tables were filled. There were only 2 left; one with the Regi trio and a Regigigas Pokemorph and the other...

"Guys!", Vanessa saw who was calling and pulled Tanner towards the table. When they reached the table, they saw Gaius, Kevin, a Shaymin morph who looked familiar to Tanner, Aurora and Peter. Peter called.

"So, how was your day, guys?" said Peter, sounding very happy for some reason.

"It was okay, I guess." said Tanner.

"Eh", went Vanessa.

"Don't mind her, Peter. She was getting stared at too during Anatomy", Gaius said, smirking.

Vanessa didn't say anything, but she flicked Gaius the bird(Hah).

Peter patted the seat next to him for Tanner. Tanner didn't see what was wrong with that, so he just sat there, not noticing that Peter's tail wrapped around his waist...

The table was quiet for the most part; no one really had anything to say except Gaius. He was muttering about Mia under his breath while poking his taco. His juice was stolen by her when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, Tanner?", the Shaymin morph called.

"Yeah?" Tanner said.

"Don't you recognize me?" she said.

Now that she mentions it, Tanner thought, she does look vaguely familiar...

"Do you work at the park?", he said, remembering the day he was there.

"Yeah!", she exclaimed. "My name's Natalie!"

'She chose NOW to introduce herself'', Tanner thought as he reached across the table to give her a handshake...

Only to realize that Peter wrapped around him very tightly with his tail.

"Uh, Peter?" questioned Tanner as he looked to see why he couldn't get up.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry." Peter hurriedly unwrapped his tail and held it close to him, confusing Tanner and making Vanessa tense up.

"Okaaaaayyyyy...Thanks?" Tanner asked, concerned as to why they started acting weird.

Meanwhile Peter was at war in his mind with someone...

* * *

_Peter's subconscious..._

_He was confused; he hasn't been in this place ever since his 7th boyfriend, who he thought he was gonna have as a mate until said person revealed he was only doing it out of a bet from his friends. Then, a blob of darkness came out of nowhere and landed in front of Peter._

_Peter knew who he was. He was the one who comforted him every time he was down from a bad break-up. The blob shifted and a mirror of Peter's self was seen standing infront of him, except this 'Peter' was a purplish gray with an ice-blue mask. His jeans were a pitch-black color._

_He spoke,"So, Peter", he said in an echoed voice that sounded everywhere,"Care to tell me why you stopped?"_

_"N-o-oo." Peter said, becoming nervous at His gaze, which was becoming more intense with each passing minute of silence._

_"You do know what my presence means, don't you?" He inquired._

_"Yeah, the Season's coming." said Peter, sighing heavily._

_Peter hated the Season. He won't have control of his own body Arceus knows when and who knows what He'll do..._

_"I won't do anything rash", He said, showing genuine concern for Peter's well-being for the first time._

_Peter looked up at Him, and nearly fell back as He was in front of him._

_"Uh-huh..." Peter wasn't sure whether to trust him or not, as the last time He said that, someone went missing-his 3rd ex-boyfriend._

_"I promise. Cross my heart." He said, crossing his heart with an X._

_Peter said, "OK, can I go now? I think the bell's gonna ring any second."_

_He chuckled and said ,"I don't see why you always wanna rush out of here. But fine;you may go."_

_"Thanks." Peter said. And he was gone._

_He, on the other hand, was plotting something. "Soon, little mortal...Very soon, I'll have you."_

_He chuckles darkly as he fades away..._

Back in the Cafeteria...

Tanner was waving his hand in front of Peter's face to see if he'll move when he came to, making Tanner jump back and Vanessa chuckle.

"Hey, Pete.", Vanessa said, "You might wanna pick up your luggage." She departed, leaving Peter with Tanner.

"Huh? What?" Peter spots Tanner on the floor. "Oh! Sorry. Let me help you up."

Peter lifted his hand up so Tanner could get up off the floor. "Thanks", he said, turning to leave, only to get pulled back.

Tanner looked to see what happened, only to realize Peter never let go of his hand. "Um, Pete?"

Peter, who was still getting his mind together and contemplating that nickname jolted and said, "Huh? Oh sorry."

Peter let go, albeit reluctantly, and followed Tanner out of the Cafeteria.

In an intersection, they split up heading to their classes and promising to see each other later.

Room 140 contained his English IV class. The teacher, a Darkrai morph, was a kind woman named Ms. Laminaya who greeted Tanner like they were old friends, even though they just met.

He sat in the middle, where he was noticeable, but not too noticeable. Kevin walked in and sat next to him in a hurry.

"So, we meet again." Kevin said, a bit louder now.

"Now to see you too.", said Tanner, "What's got you all confident?"

"Nothing", he said," I just don't talk in front of a lot of people."

"Well looks like someone's already failed all their presentations before they were even planned." said a voice.

Both boys looked ahead and saw someone else in the classroom with them.

A Latios Pokemorph stared back at them. He actually wore a shirt, but it was a white button-down. Dress pants of a gray color adorned his legs and gray dress shoes to match. His hair was a silver color with navy-blue highlights.  
His face showed his Superiority Complex.

"So, you're the human that everyone was talking about on FaceMorph?" he asked.

Again, sue me Facebook.

Kevin just sighed and said, "Dude, just leave it be..." But it came on deaf ears.

"I was the talk of the century back in our old world. I had the score that would make parents proud eternal. But then, you had to rear your poor face in to get in here, this beautiful school of which the best belong, and took that record away from me." The Latios morph finished with a contorted face of disgust.

Tanner just tilted his head. "And this has to do with me, how?"

The Latios, having turned back around thinking he got the last word in, reared back quickly. "Excuse me, mortal?"

Tanner just smirked and repeated, " And this has to do with me, how?"

The Latios morph was fuming, but Ms. Laminaya came back in and silenced the class.

"Hello, students. My name, first and foremost, is Ms. Laminaya. You will remember that OR failure is certain in this class. Any questions? No? Good. Role call time."

Before anyone could question her motives, she had pulled out her clipboard of names.

"Andy Bellington?" she called.

"Here" the Latios morph from earlier said with a smirk directed at Tanner. He just shrugged at him.

"Kevin Enderson?"

"..." As usual, Kevin did his signature hand raise as a response.

"Nancy Evans?"

"Here" A Rayquaza morph, two rows ahead of Tanner, responded.

She was wearing a dark green blouse with gold trimming on the sides. Her lime green hair was tied in a ponytail that went to her waist. Her shoes were heels that looked slightly uncomfortable from her sitting posture. They were black and clashed with her hair.

"Kyle Excher?"

"Right here, ma'am." A Cobalion morph answered cockily.

He was shirtless with torn shorts that were black in color. He had tattoos that you couldn't read because they were everywhere. He did wear shoes because technically, Cobalions wear shoes already.

"Jake Excher?"

"H-he-here." A Virizion morph answered, scared from being put on the spotlight.

He looked like the complete OPPOSITE of Kyle, who was his brother. He wore a lime green shirt with forest green pants. Virizions don't really have feet, so he was barefooted. He hair, compared to Kyle's was straight and clean,  
whereas Kyle's was dirty and unkempt. He wore glasses to prove to everyone that they were COMPLETE OPPOSITES.

The role call went on until, again, it ended on Tanner.

"Tanner Volsorate?"

Tanner raised his hand not wanting to speak to draw attention to himself. No one looked back at him, but those behind him saw him raise it.

The class was spent going through review on William Shakespeare's "Romeo And Juliet"

Sue me, AP Literature.

"Now, class", Ms. Laminaya, after 35 minutes had passed had called, "Why did Romeo and Juliet's love, at first didn't work out?"

Andy began to watch as hands quickly raised in the air, him taking his time while closing his eyes to hide the fact that he was using Mind Reader for the right answer. This tactic had fooled teachers and students alike and gotten him his HTITHOT score all those years ago. His Mind Reader vision went off, selecting Jake, who had his hand raised with the correct answer.

Ms. Laminaya called on, "Yes, Andy?"

He smirked cockily and said, "Their parents were the kings and queens of rivaling kingdoms that didn't accept inter-person relationships."

He finished and opened his eyes, which were normal color now, and looked at Jake and smirked in victory as it was the right answer and Jake put his hand down. No one has ever answered a class question faster than Andy, and he intends to keep it that way.

After a few more review questions that Andy stole the answers to, there was one question left. "Alright, class final question. How did they commit the ultimate act of love?" Most of the class was already ready for Andy's answer, so they didn't do anything. But, one person was sick of it. "Only two? How disappointing class. If these two don't get it right, you'll all have homework." She said with a dark tone.

Andy was surprised and looked around for who else raised their hand. It wasn't Jake or Nancy, so-

"Looking for someone, Andy?" A voice said.

Said Latios morph turned towards the voice-

And nearly ground his teeth in frustration as he saw Tanner was the culprit.

Andy shut his emotions away so he could take the answer once called upon. He closed his glowing blue eyes and directed his Mind Reader at Tanner for the answer. As soon as he got there-

He wasn't expecting classy elevator music.

He opened his eyes in shock, the Mind Reader having cancelled because. Ms. Laminaya, seeing him move, called on him first since he was on a roll. "Andy?"

Andy, not actually learning the story, said, "Uh... parents were killed in a fight?"

"Wrong answer", Ms. Laminaya said, shocked as was everyone else at Andy's incorrect answer. So, they all turned to the human, Tanner, hoping he can save them from 1st day Homework.

She called on Tanner, "Yes, Tanner?" she requested, actually hoping he got it right so she didn't have to assign homework on the 1st day.

"Suicide by poison." he said, much to the shock of some students who had their doubts about him. Andy was sulking with his head down.

"Oh, Bonus Question for what kind poison it was?" she said excitedly.

"Belladonna?" he said.

"Correct!" she yelled. The bell rang to save Andy from further humiliation and he leaves before anyone could get up. Everyone else, including Ms. Laminaya, was ecstatic at Tanner's quick save.

"Thanks Tanner!" Was commonly heard as the students filed out the class for Advisory.

Advisory is a H.R period where you have topics of choice by teachers and peers of the same gender to discuss. If you didn't know.

"That was awesome, Tanner..." said Kevin as they walked to Advisory, since they had the same one.

"Yep, feels good to show up snobbish idiots who think they know everything." said Tanner smugly as they neared their Advisory room. But Tanner was stopped by a hand.

A blue paw with three claws-to be exact.(Hey, that rhymed!)

"You think you're so special just because you had a right answer? Don't make me laugh." Tanner turned around and saw Andy and a Latias morph who looked like his sister since they were wearing the same thing, except her attire was all red and she wore heels and a skirt. Her hair was red with silver highlights.

"Puh-lease. My brother is the smartest guy in the school. There's no way he got an answer wrong."

Tanner, who had read about Lati's before they showed up in the Integration, said, "Looked in each other's eyes lately?" That's all Tanner said before he walked into his Advisory class with Kevin, who had remained silent through the entire encounter.

This had left Andy seething as he always got the last word. "Come on, sis. I'll make that fucker pay." He stalked off, followed by his sister, who had her nose in the air.

Meanwhile in the Advisory class, Tanner and Kevin took a seat in the front, closer to the door. With them was Jake Excher, a Rayquaza morph who was Nancy's brother, a Raikou morph and a Palkia morph that Kevin was shooting nervous glances at.

The Advisory teacher walked in and closed the door, signifying that this is the entire class. When he turned around, Tanner caught a glint of silver on the left side of his head.

"Good afternoon, students! As we are short, we'll need to introduce ourselves accordingly. [Clears throat] My name is Mr. Geafold, Advisory teacher of Room 159. Now it's your turn, fellas."

He ended on that note, sitting at his desk in the back while crossing his legs.

Kevin, putting on a brave façade, went up front first. "Uh... My name is Kevin Enderson. I'm a student at Legend High."

Mr. Geafold said, "Excellent, a wonderful demonstration! Follow that example, kids!"

The others were surprised by his pitch and eternal falsetto voice, but they just complied.

"My name's Jackson Hellinger, and I am a student at Legend High..."

"... Morgan Banks, and I'm a student at..."

"My name's Emmett Evans, and I'm..."

"My name is Jake E-ex-exc-ch-ch-cher, and I'm a student at Le-eg-gend High."

Finally, it was Tanner's turn. When, he got there, however, Mr. Geafold was giving him a weird stare with a glint in his eye.

"The name's Tanner Volsorate, and I'm a student at Legend High."

With that, introductions were over.

"Good job, students! Now, do whatever you will." With that, Mr. Geafold started filing papers.

Jake had came over to Tanner and Kevin.

"So, hey g-u-uys." Jake nervously said as the duo stared at him, expressions unreadable.

"Hey." Kevin simply said before returning to his book, title covered.

"Hey there Jake.", Tanner said, reaching for a handshake.

Jake, flinched out of habit. But when he saw no hit coming, as he always thought when meeting someone, he shook Tanner's hand and waited for the punch. When none came, he opened his eyes and saw that Tanner was just sitting there, not t=doing anything violent.

"Ummmm..."Jake started, not really trying to ask the question but needing to for curiosity's sake.

"Yeah?" said Kevin, wondering what Jake had to say.

"Uh, why didn't you hit me?" Jake asked nervously, shocking both Tanner and Kevin.

"Why would we hit you?" asked Tanner, becoming concerned about the subject at hand.

"My brother", Jake started, "Always told me that when I meet new people, they'll hit me." After saying that, Jake began to cower, feeling like he said too much. Mr. Geafold, who was staring at Tanner while sorting his files, heard the conversation and began to listen in.

"Look", Tanner started, " Whatever your brother's been telling you is obviously not true. What else has he been telling you?"

"That", he looked at Mr. Geafold for this one," Homosexuality is wrong and should be banned and those who are should kill themselves."

That had got under Mr. Geafold scales as he heard what Jake's brother thinks about homosexuality.

"Well your brother is stupid", Tanner said, shocking Mr. Geafold and Jake. "I mean don't get me wrong. I haven't decided who I prefer, but take my word for it. As long as you found who you love, it doesn't matter the gender. Who knows? Your brother may be secretly gay and not even know why. Because karma's a bitch."

Kevin was shocked at Tanner's words. He never heard someone who wasn't gay say something so supporting about those who are. He shot another glance at the Palkia morph, Jackson, and blushed. Jackson had saw this and he began to blush in embarrassment, as he had been eying Kevin as he him.

Mr. Geafold had misjudged Tanner at first glance. But now that he said that speech, he took a new liking to the boy.

Jake had been appalled that someone could say such things about his brother, whom had been beating the information into his mind as he grew up. Now that he heard that what he's been learning from Kyle was all a lie, he began to see things in a whole new light.

Morgan and Emmett were not listening, as both of them were listening to music in different corners of the room.

Tanner just ended it with, "As long as they don't try anything funny while I least expect it." This made Kevin sweat drop as his words killed the vibe he brought out.

Jake and Mr. Geafold, however, didn't catch that part. Instead, both were thinking about something entirely different.

Mr. Geafold was thinking about telling his brother-the principal-to tell Aaron about this.

Jake, meanwhile, was thinking he should probably come out to his parents as he had been closet ever since Kyle started beating him at 12.

The bell for 10th period rang and everyone filed out the room. Mr. Geafold went back to his desk to make a call...

Tanner, Kevin, Jackson, and Jake had the same class, so they all headed there.

Tanner was looking up ahead.

Jake was looking at Tanner lead them, thinking about his mini speech from earlier.

Kevin looking at Jackson with a deep red blush.

Jackson looking at Kevin and the wall, trying to decide which was more interesting at the moment, while having a deep red blush as well.

They soon arrive at their destination, Room #118- American Govt. Honors.

The sign by the door read:

_Ms. Jills_

_American Gov.t Honors Teacher for 5; Teacher for 12_.

The quartet of guys head inside to see they weren't the first ones there. Vanessa was present, on her phone texting as usual. The teacher, an Yveltal Pokemorph, was seen at her desk, stapling what looked like syllabuses.

The quartet split up; Tanner and Jake went to sit by Vanessa, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"How's it going, Vanessa?" asked Tanner as he sat down.

"It's fine on my end; how 'bout you?" she said, looking up for a second.

"Nothing much; showed up this one guy named Andy in English IV, made a speech about how I feel about Homosexuality in Advisory, started talking to you." he finished, smirking at Vanessa.

"Oh, shut up", she said.

Then, the Shaymin Pokemorph from earlier, Natalie, came in along with Gaius.

"Hey, guys!" she yelled as she made her way over to them.

"'Sup, guys?" Gaius said casually.

"Hey guys", Tanner said.

"So, what's new?" asked Natalie, taking a seat by Jake, who looked scared again.

"Oh, nothing much. You ever heard of an Andy Bellington?" Tanner asked, grinning.

"Yeah, I know him", Gaius said, having just got out of Advisory with that smart-aleck brat.

"Well, let's just say he wasn't at the top of his game after English IV." finalized Tanner.

"So wait", now that Gaius thought about it, Andy looked pissed when they had Advisory... ,"That was you he was muttering about?"

"Yep", Tanner said casually, "That'll teach him to use Mind Reader to get answers for favoritism."

"Mind Reader?" Now Jake was curious to what he was talking about.

"You see; back before the Integration, Pokemon was just a game right?", they all nod," Well I did my homework on each of the moves and come across something. The move Mind Reader can be used outside of battle for personal reasons. Since there are Pokemorphs, the move was dimmed down to: the ability to read anyone's current thought if they're in range."

Then, it hit Jake; all those times that he had an answer and Andy answered word-for-word... He was pissed.

"So, I did a classic from an old TV show I watched a while back; memorize the answer and think about something completely off-topic for mind readers to get instead of the information they want."

The idea was a good one; they all saw the good that came out of it.

Then...

"[Slams Door Open] I'm back, you lizard-breathed asshole!"

And Mia came back... Yay and stuff...and stuff...

The classroom filled up. Then, Ms. Jills went to the door and closed it, signifying no more students.

"Good afternoon, kids. My name is Ms. Jills and-" she cut herself off as most of the class wasn't even looking at her.

"HEY!", she yelled, "I'M TALKING UP HERE!"

This had gotten the class' attention-undivided. Everyone knows about angry Yveltal morphs- that's why most male ones are in prison for their outbursts.

"As I was saying", she said, now irritated, " My name is Ms. Jills and this is** MY** classroom!" She said 'my' with enough emphasis to wake up anyone planning on being asleep.

"Since you all decided to be lazy, you'll open your textbooks to page 258 and read until 300. Make sure that you turn in the Reading Focus questions as classwork. People at your table may be in groups with each other."

She then sat down, leaving the class to grumble about the work assigned. At first, no one at Tanner's table minded, as they were all friendly with each other.

Until Mia sat down, that is.

For the entire class, there was nothing but the sounds of whispered complaints, turning pages, and scribbled answers on paper from pencils and pens alike.

Soon, the boring-ass class was over, and no one-not even Tanner-hesitated to get up outta there to last period: Gym.

Now, the school is five points: 4 ends and 1 middle. The 4 ends are usually for electives. The North building is for Move training for those who express early development in such. The East building was for battling. The West building was for Gym class, and lastly the South building was for general classes. The Center was to serve as the entrance.

That's where the group of friends was headed-the East Building. Halfway there, we saw Peter and 'Ro waiting for Vanessa. Needless to say, he was very excited about the group.

Especially seeing Tanner at the head.

So with the group complete and caught up, they all entered to see a Roman Colisseum-esque Gym. there was even metal bar gates to make things even more realistic.

Then, as they all gathered in the middle, the entrance doors opened, and in walked everyone Tanner or someone else in their group didn't like/was rivals with.

You had Andy, Tanner's new rival.

His sister, who's name was Alegaesia according to Vanessa, was Mia's rival for some reason.

Kyle, who Jake glared daggers at for his lies to him over the years.

Morgan, the Raikou morph from Tanner's Advisory, was glaring at Gaius and Gaius glared right back.

A Mewtwo morph, whose name was Michael according to Natalie, scowled at 'Ro.

Peter's eyes were locked onto a Xerneas morph named Jason, who looked right back with blatant disgust.

A Victini morph, named Max from Peter, was mockingly smiling at Natalie, who turned her nose up at him.

Vanessa was growling at a Suicune morph named Lily, who just looked at her and growled as well.

Kevin was getting a little tempted to throw something heavy at his sister, Jamie-a Dialga morph- who strutted inside like she owned the place.

Jackson was also tempted to throw something at his sibling, Jalen- a Palkia morph.

Nancy, being clueless about everyone's looks just sat at the bench in the middle.

"Welcome to Gym, students!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**I typed this for hours, playing Buko helped me stay alive. And I thank you sinfulnature1123 for unintentionally helping me.**

**I would like to thank Chronos again for the OC he gave me! All submissions are henceforth closed!**

**Thunder123's fic will be out soon people; I just have to beta read it after school.**

**Expect a new chapter for any of my stories whenever I don't have school, which includes days off and weekends!**

**Follow/Fav/Review this ficcy for me!**

**With all that said...**

**Moncheli!**

**(Everyone else is sleep at the moment...)**


	7. Chapter 5: Gym At Its Finest

**I'm back with knick-knack patty-whacks! AND THEN SOME! Sorry for dramablocking you guys. Everyone really likes this fic. Over 800 views by the end of February!**

**That's very heartwarming!**

**TT: Oh! Oh! Tell them about WGBM! Tell 'em!**

**Me: OK! WGBM will have a chapter by later tonight or early tomorrow. That's all I can promise. School's a right old bitch.**

**Anyways, we'll get powers in the next chappy. I promise. The roles are picked.**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Gym At Its Finest

"Welcome to Gym, students!" A voice said, breaking the tension. Everyone looked around for the voice until they heard someone fall behind them. They looked and saw a Deoxys Pokemorph in Speed Forme near them.

He was wearing a green beater which was sweaty from earlier classes, Tanner assumed. His green jogging pants was sporting wet spots on the legs. He had a stopwatch around his neck of the artificial persuasion.

At these words, everyone broke the fourth wall and looked at me. I said, "I say that now. 'Nuff said."

The Deoxys morph continued. "So, class of mine, I shall conduct role call... NOT!", he said breaking his clipboard with his knee, shocking the students, "I'm taking first names only, suckas! Now cough 'em up! Don't be shy!"

Andy, being the pompous git that he is, strolled up first, flanked by his sister, Alegaesia. "My name is Andy." he said like a fake boss.

"And my name is Alegaesia" she said like a fake Britain.

"Well Andy and Alegaesia", he started, " GO SIT DOWN ON THE BENCH!" The two looked appalled at his tone and sat down with a huff next to Nancy, who was feeling uncomfortable with the proximity.

"Anyone else?" the Deoxys morph said surprisingly calm. Everyone, however, was scared by his tone. Tanner stepped up to the plate as Batter.

"The name's Tanner." he said, waiting to be told to sit down.

"Nice to meet you, Tanner" The Deoxys morph said, reaching his hand out for a handshake. This had shocked everyone further, especially the bench-warming Eon duo, who was hoping Tanner would get yelled at. They shook hands.

"Alright buddy-boy, stand right there and YOU" he yelled at Andy, " GET UP TOO!" Andy was wondering why someone as important as him keeps getting yelled at.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Watch what'll happen.

Tanner and Andy stood in a circle made of red and blue chalk. Andy, believing his side was blue, stepped that way until...

"AHBUPBUPBUP, GET YOUR ASS ON THE RED SIDE!" Andy was getting pissed at the Gym Teacher's tone towards him.

"Tanner, you get on the Blue side." the Deoxys morph calmly said, confusing everyone else. Tanner complied, standing in the Blue half of the circle with Andy in the Red.

"Now who you see here will do a lap run depending on experience and bravado. They will be assigned their laps via telepathy, so others won't help. Any questions?" he finalized. Everyone that came in with Andy raised their hands.

"No? Good. Tanner AND ANDY! Line up AND GET READY!" he said and yelled. Everyone, with the exclusion of Tanner, was thinking the Gym Teacher had Tourette's.

Tanner and Andy, though, lined up at the chalk lines that were drawn last-second.

"Ready to lose, jackass?" Andy said cockily at Tanner. Tanner just said

"I don't see why you're talking to a mirror, Andy." This had infuriated Andy, who growled, ready to start. Then, both of their head tingled as the Deoxys morph ordered their laps.

'One lap each FOR BOTH OF YOU!' he said/yelled at Tanner and Andy, respectively. They got into position, both of them ass-raised and upper-bodies down, much to Peter's Shadow's fantasy.

'Oh, you're gonna be a good one...' He said.

"On YOUR MARKS! Get SET! GO!" the Deoxys morph of suspected Tourette's called. The two rivals took off-or Tanner ran and Andy just got up and stood there, much to Deoxys' fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PRIVATE?! I SAID GO!" he screamed at Andy, who just smirked at the Gym Teacher.

"I already won; didn't you see me?" Andy said cockily.

What was next said was very complicated to write.

"YOU IDIOT! POKEMORPH LAPS ARE DIFFERENT FROM HUMAN LAPS! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE FOUR MORE RUNS TO MAKE, RIGHT?!" he yelled very loudly.

"WHAT?!" Andy called back, actually panicking as Tanner was coming back from his lap.

"YES YOU DUMBASS! IT'S THE RULE!" he answered. Andy quickly got to work, already half-way done with his first lap when the Deoxys morph came up behind him and slapped him, hard. His sister empathically flinched from the impact as Andy fell to the ground.

"NO SUPER SPEED! Dem's the rules." the Deoxys morph finished calmly. Andy grumbled and stood up.

"Come on, Andy! The human's almost done!" Morgan yelled. Sure enough, Tanner was just passing Andy and heading for the finish. Andy got in gear and ran for it. Since Pokemorph Lati's such as himself have speed already from Agility training at a young age, but Andy was too important for actual running, so he secretly used Agility so he'll run faster, hoping to beat Tanner and proving himself.

Watch this, tho.

As Andy came upon his last lap, eyes closed, he failed to notice something... He came around for the final turnaround and sped to the finish line, he smirked as he felt himself passing Tanner on the way there.

Oh, boy was he wrong.

When And opened his eyes to see why there was no applause to his speed, he looked to see his group gaping at something behind him, Tanner smirking at him(The bastard.), and his sister yelling, "YOU IDIOT!" Wondering what was going on that didn't have all attention on him as it should be, to him that is, he turned around and met the enraged face of the Deoxys morph Gym teacher, whose beater was torn and pants shredded to the point of beyond-repair.

Said morph came to his face and said, "Laps until I say 'Stop'... **UNDERSTAND**?!" he said in a deadly tone, deflating Andy's head. the latter went back to the line to start his laps. The angry Deoxys morph calmed his tone for a sec and spoke to Tanner. "I'll be right back..." he said in a forced calm. He stalked off to his office, pants in hand so everyone can see his sculpted figure...

And back to Tanner.

He watched amused as Andy fell again face-first. Peter came up to Tanner.

"So, Tanner... how you doin'?" he asked nervously as Tanner turned around to see him.

"I'm doing OK. You?" he responded.

"I don't know..." Peter said, coming closer to Tanner. Tanner sees this.

"Well, what's wrong?" Tanner asked, putting a hand on Peter's should as comfort-and to stop him from getting any closer.

"Do you see that guy right there?" Peter asked, pointing at Jason.

"Yeah...?" Tanner said, confused.

"That's my 1st ex-boyfriend." Peter said finally, cowering in Tanner's gasp, waiting for the inevitable laugh or scoff of disgust that came with his love life. When none came, he looked up confused as Tanner stood there with an amused look.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, wondering why Tanner was chuckling at him.

"You're actually not the first to ask for advice." he said finally letting out a Lol as Andy fell down again.

"Why? Who was first?" Peter asked, curious as to what Tanner was going on about.

"You see Jake?", Tanner said, pointing at said Virizion, "He was being told that being gay is sinful by his brother." Tanner said, pointing at Kyle, who was flexing.

Aye, this is a NO FLEX ZONE, Sucka! Quit it.

"That's awful!" Peter said in response, looking at Kyle in disgust.

"Yeah, apparen-" Tanner didn't get to finish as Jake was coming their way.

"Uh, Peter, was it?" Jake said nervously.

"Yeah. Your name's Jake, right?" Peter said.

"Well... I need advice. What's it like to be gay?" he asked, blurting out the words.

"It's nothing different from being straight actually.", he said, " All you're doing is finding the one you love of the same gender.

"That's... very useful advice. Thank you, Peter." Jake said, bowing from the waist.

"No problem, Jakie~!" Peter said, being very enthusiastic about it. Jake just blushed and went to talk to Nancy.

"Well, someone's alright." Tanner said after a moment of silence.

"Oh, it_ was_ alright..." A voice behind them said. Both boys turned around and came face-to-face with Jason, the Xerneas Pokemorph.

"What do you want, Jason?" Peter said with an angered tone.

"Nothing much; just wanna tell your boyfriend something." he said sneeringly.

"I'm not his boyfriend." Tanner said in defense for Peter, who was inwardly grimacing at the words he just said.

"Oh please. You guys are practically a couple; I just came to wish you guys the...best of luck to ya." he chuckled at the last part. Before Peter could outburst, the Gym teacher came back out his office with new sweatpants on and a whistle in hand, which he blew.

[(Whatever sound a whistle makes.]

"All right class. Bring it in. Andy, you can stop now.", Andy, who looked like he was gonna pass out from exerting himself more than he usually does, promptly came and fell on his belly near his sister.

"Today, since it's the first day, we'll go with an old school classic: Dodge Ball." The group Andy came in with smiled and looked at the group Tanner came in with evilly.

"Will the Team Captains, Tanner and Andy, come up please?" the Deoxys morph said. Tanner and Andy, who got some energy back from a point-blank Heal Pulse from Alegaesia, came up front. Andy was smirking at Tanner.

"Tanner gets first pick. Choose wisely." the Gym teacher said cryptically, looking at Tanner.

"Since I get first pick...", Tanner said, mockingly thinking," I pick..." The whole of his group leaned forward for an answer, hoping they get picked first.

"...My group." he finally said, much to said group's confusion and the Deoxys morph's relief.

"What?!" Andy was not amused, "How can he get all those people?!" he said in anger as said people got behind Tanner.

"Because", the Deoxys morph start, verbally smirking, "The teams were decided on when all of you came in. There was no need to call individual members if everyone would complain about getting set with a Team they didn't want to be a part of."

"That's not fair!" Andy retorted.

"It actually is, considering the group you came with doesn't like Tanner's group at all, it seems. It'll make for the best Dodge Ball game in history. And remember, each of the Team Members that can can only use one of their moves. Anymore and you won't play." he said, sounding final.

Andy growled and called up his group up.

"Well, looks like we got even teams. But Nancy doesn't have one I see." the Gym teacher yet-to-be-named said, looking at Nancy on the bench as everyone else. She looked up nervously.

"Uh, I assumed that since the teams were even, I'd sit...out?" she said, wondering why the Deoxys morph was eye-smirking at her excuse to not be apart of the game.

"Nono, missie. You'll be on a team. The question to you is: Which one will you pick?" he said, making Andy's group look menacing which had the opposite effect they were looking for. Nancy looked uneasy at the sudden decision she was given.

"Uh..." she said, looking between Tanner's group and Andy's. "I pick..." she trailed off as Andy's group was trying to egg her on with their antics. Tanner's was smiling at her, not really doing anything to make her seem unwanted.

"I choose Tanner's", she said, marching towards the Blue Side, much to the Red Side's disappointment. They were hoping to fill her head up with lies so she would help them beat Tanner's group. They lost that chance from their 'inviting' arms.

When Nancy got there, red rubber balls popped up in the middle of the circle, making 'Ro jump and Michael to scowl at her again.

"These are your weapons, soldiers. Use them with caution. They have been prepared with wards for...certain things. For a moment, he paused. During the time, Tanner smirked, much to Jake's confusion who was looking at him.

"Alright, back up." the Gym teacher said, waving his hands/tentacles dismissively. Everyone got into position for running.

"Ready..." Everyone crouched lower.

"Set..." The tension for war was set...

"DON'T GO!" he said, much to Tanner's side's laughter as Andy fell from the sudden order.

"Idiot...[Whistle blown!]" The game was set. Everyone dashed for a ball, Andy getting trampled before getting helped up by his sister. When the teams grabbed the balls...

Hell broke loose.

First, Nancy, who was trying to make herself an unwanted target, ended up getting outed first as Morgan got her in the shoulder. Michael launched a ball at 'Ro, who was trying her best to stay in the game. She dodged the ball, and threw hers back at him, only to miss. Andy was busy trying to find a way to get Tanner when he wasn't looking, but it seemed that Tanner was determined to keep Andy in his line of sight.  
Tanner was making sure that Andy was in his sights as he watched the rest of his team get others out and themselves out when they weren't looking. He dodged balls thrown at him. Vanessa was out from a dodge ball to the hip, nearly making her fall. Lily was thrower, but she was also out from quick toss from Natalie. Natalie was put out right after by Max, who thought he was in the clear until a ball smacked him to the face. Andy saw this and growled at the thrower, Gaius.

"Excuse me, sir. We have an out by a ball to the face. You're not gonna call that?" Andy asked the Gym teacher of unknown identity.

"Clearly, the only thing that can be hit on Max's body is his face. I'll allow it." the Deoxys morph said, eye-smirking. Andy growled and got back into the game, dodging a ball thrown at him by Peter. The game resumed with haste. Most of Tanner's team was gone, leaving himself, Peter and Kevin. Nearly all of Andy's team was still there, consisting of Andy, Jason, Jalen, Michael and Alegaesia, surprisingly.

"Well well well, looks like a easy win if I do say so myself." Andy said cockily, making his team chortle darkly.

"Thanks for the compliment." Tanner said, much to their confusion.

"What-" But that was all Alegaesia got to say as Tanner threw his ball at her, catching her slippin' and getting her in the chest. Andy was furious and threw a ball at Kevin, who deflected it and threw a ball at Jalen, who wasn't expecting it, having looked away for a moment, getting him in his developing kids.

The Deoxys Pokemorph blew his whistle at this, "No more below-the-belt throws for Tanner's team this round." he said, making Jason get an idea on where he should hit a certain someone...

Peter was bombarded by the balls on their team by Michael, whose eyes were glowing from the use of Psychic. This had unknowingly made Tanner angry and he threw the ball in his hand at Michael at breakneck speeds. The poor Mewtwo morph was unable to dodge the ball coming towards him, so he threw his arms up to block some of the force.

It didn't work.

The KE(Kinetic Energy) of the ball was so great, it broke the Barrier that Michael put up in defense and hit him in his guard with a LOT of force. He was launched back from the blow and slid towards the wall behind him, where he skid to a stop.  
Everyone was shocked at the display of power from Tanner, himself included. The only one not surprised by the sudden burst of strength was Peter's Shadow, who was smirking through Peter.

**_'Yes, it worked... Now I await the Season...'_ **He said, leaving Peter in control.

Kevin came back to reality first and threw a ball at Jason who was about to launch a ball at Tanner' waist line when he was paused. The ball hit him in his antlers, the ball bouncing off instead of getting stuck on an antler. One of the wards kicked in.

"[Whistle Blown!] And that's another out!" The Deoxys morph said.

Tanner, Kevin, and Andy stared each other down, looking like a Truxican standoff with tag teams. There was a tumbleweed going through the floor that came out of nowhere. There was Old West music playing in the background, courtesy of Nancy. The tension was high as Tanner prepped a throw at Michael. When he drew the ball back, Andy quickly used Mind Reader to see how Tanner was going to throw it and saw his throw in a Fast Forward, looking like it'll hit him like a screwball...

Emphasis on _Looking_.

Andy tensed as Tanner was bringing the ball back to his front, making the throw. He smirked when he saw the ball fly away from his position...

Or so he thought.

Andy didn't expect getting hit by another ball from seemingly nowhere. He looked and saw Kevin with his hand out as if he just threw something...

Then he put two-and-two together, got four, and realized he just got played. Tanner smiled and watched as Andy attempted to comprehend how he was able to throw off the Mind Reader's near perfect predictions. Pride and dignity suddenly shot down, Andy got up shamefully and wordlessly sat down. Tanner's team laughed at what happened. The Gym teacher held back a chuckle and blew his whistle.

"Alright, the winners for their team is Tanner and Kevin", there was applause," Now both of you sit down." This had left the contenders confused as said two people sat down on the bench. Andy's team smirked evilly, realizing that they'll get easy wins without Tanner's team's star players.

"Next round begin! Players to the field!" the Deoxys morph called, making the teams-excluding Tanner and Kevin- get up on the field.

Round 2 was over quickly.

After the whistle blew, the players darted for balls to throw and Andy's team got there first from a Tailwind from Alegaesia. When, they aimed, Tanner's team audibly gulped. The balls were thrown, each making contact from Michael's Psychic assistance. Peter was hit first in the left arm, Vanessa in the neck, Jake in his stomach, Jackson in the leg, Natalie in her head, and Gaius in the shoulder. Andy's team smirked at their 'teamwork' as the Deoxys Pokemorph blew his whistle.

"Alright, since no one was eliminated on Andy's team, we'll go into Sudden Death now." When he said that, nearly everyone lost their confidence when they saw that it'll be a 2-on-7 match-up. Tanner and Kevin stepped up to the field since no one on Andy's side had to sit down again. The two boys looked at each other and nodded, getting in position, Andy's team doing so as well.

"3...2...1...[Whistle Blown!]" The whistle sounded, springing them into action. Andy's team were powered up by the Tailwind from Alegaesia, but it didn't matter when Kevin snapped his fingers. Time slowed down as he and Tanner ran for some balls, leaving some for the other team to use.  
When the deed was done, Kevin snapped his fingers again to kick-up Time and Andy's team made it to the middle, confused as to why there weren't as much to grab as it was before they took off. Then, they looked on Tanner's side and saw where most of their balls went. Andy growled and picked up a ball to throw, only to watch it get sent back with more, making him take evasive maneuvers. The balls stopped coming and Jason, Jalen, Jamie, and Michael were out.  
Andy was getting nervous, as along Morgan, Max and Alegaesia. Their numbers were dwindling already and the game just barely started. Tanner's side looked menacing as they idly tossed their balls in the air.

Andy got an idea. 'Hey guys', he telepathically called, getting their attention. 'Remember that one show on TV? Total Drama Island, was it?' They nod in agreement.' Well, why not try a little trick I learned?' He played them a scene from the third episode, the Dodge Ball challenge episode.  
The others smile at the idea and aim their balls at the other two. Kevin looked scared as the balls were aimed at him.

The balls were launched(I'm really getting tired of saying balls.), making Kevin jump at their speed. Then, Tanner jumped in the way of the balls right before they hit Kevin and took the hits. When the bombardment ended, Tanner was sporting a bloody lip, courtesy of Max.

"[Whistle Blown!] Tanner is out!" The Deoxys morph said, smiling for some reason with his eyes.

The game resumed, Kevin smirking for some reason unknown to the other 4 contenders. They just waited tense as Kevin went to pick up a ball...

And Max was launched back to the wall behind them, ball in his tiny stomach.

The remaining three were standing there in shock. How'd that happen?, was what they were thinking.

But they had stopped thinking about it when Morgan went down, ball in his chest.

Andy turned around and saw Kevin trying to pick up another ball. Alegaesia was scared; she didn't want get throttled by a simple rubber ball.

Too bad she did.

As soon as Kevin made contact with another ball, Alegaesia was sent flying into Andy, the latter trying to get his sister off of him, much to her shock at his haste.

"Get Off!" he said, slowly breaking her heart as he push her off of him.

Jerk.

Kevin just shook his head at Andy and went for another ball, but Andy went for one too. Andy had just picked one up to throw when two things happened.

One: The bell rang, signifying the end of school for today.  
Two: The ball Kevin was picking up was launched to his developing kids.

Andy groaned in pain as he got on his knees from the impact. Everyone that wasn't a part of the group he brought in laughed their asses off as they left. Andy just sat their on his knees, Alegaesia coming up slowly towards him...

* * *

Tanner was walking through the halls with his group, said group congratulating Kevin for the win and hit.

"Nice one Kevin!" said Natalie as they walked.

"It was nothing..." he said normally, confidence still high.

"Good job, Kevin..." said Jackson, blushing.

"Oh, uh... thanks Jackson..." Kevin, now embarrassed, said. Peter caught up to Tanner.

"Hey, Tanner?" Peter started, next to Tanner.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are you doing something later?" Peter asked, twiddling his fingers.

"No, why'd you ask?" Tanner asked, curious to Peter's reply.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come to...my house for at least a few hours. I have a project in my 10th period to do. You don't have to go if you don't want to." Peter replied quickly.

Tanner smiled, "Whatever keeps me away from the 'Witch'", he said vaguely.

Peter was still confused at his wording, "Is it a yes or..." he trailed off.

"I said yes, Peter. Silly Lugia." Tanner said, ruffling the Lugia morph's head, much to Peter's embarrassment.

They reached the front door of the school, where everyone of the group split off with separate goodbyes, leaving Tanner and Peter waiting for something.

"What're we waiting for?" Tanner said, looking around.

"You'll see..." Peter said vaguely.. Then, screeching from a car could be heard from their left, signaling someone's arrival. Tanner looked to see, only to gasp in realization at the car's model and design; red Bugatti...

"You're that guy that got me wet!" Tanner exclaimed as John opened the door to signify his arrival.

"Eh, you were too close to the curb", John said smugly.

I like John now.

The boys piled in the Bugatti, Tanner in the back while Peter took the passenger seat, much to Tanner's insistence. Then, Peter said, "Better buckle up, Tanner."

"Why?" he asked, putting his seatbelt on.

He didn't asked again as the car sped off.

When they made it to the household in one piece, Tanner slowly unclipped his seatbelt and got out of the deathtrap. Peter said, "You'll get used to it."

The interior was a big one. When they entered from the Car-Lover's Paradise Door, they entered the kitchen, or as Tanner liked to call it, a really really big room with an oven, refrigerator, and double sink with two faucets. Peter led him to the living room, where Peter's mom was asleep watching TV...

Nude as the day she hatched.

Tanner looked in shock as Peter went to the closet by the front door and discarded his jeans and shoes, leaving him stark naked.

"Uhhhhh..." Tanner trailed off, seeing Peter's naked body and seeing his leg muscles, making him blush. 'Why am I blushing?' he thought.

"You like?" Peter asked, twirling around in a 360.

"Uh... Yeah?" Tanner said nervously. 'Why am I nervous?' he questioned in his head.

"[Yawn]" went Peter's mother, Mileena, stretching her body to show off her front, where she was blatantly equipped with E-Cup breasts.

"Hello, Peter.. Who's this?" she said, pointing at Tanner.

"This is bae." Peter said, bringing Tanner in for a one-armed hug.

"Bae?" she responded, looking confused.

"Bae?!" Tanner shouted, shocked at Peter's words.

"Bae." Peter and John concluded together.

"So, Tanner, wanna see my room?" Peter asked enthusiastically, jumping up and down like a rabbit.

"Calm down, Winslow. Your bae has something to say." John said smugly.

I FUCKING LOVE HIM!

"Sure, I guess..." Tanner replied uneasy by the attention he was getting from Peter and his mom.

"Yay!" he said, childishly, pulling Tanner with him as they run upstairs to Peter's room.

"Don't break his arm, Peter!" Mileena called.

"Ah..." she sighed, looking deflated.

"Something wrong, Mistress?" John said comfortingly.

"It's just... I always want Peter to be happy. But, seeing him with another just makes me worried, ya know?" she said, taking a sip of water from John.

"I know, Mistress... I know..." John trailed off, looking up the stairs...

* * *

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the new chappy! I hoped you like it! We'll meet Leonard in the next chappy, too!**

**What's the Season, you may ask?**

**Well, I dunno.**

**TT: Well, I might know...**

**Mister: And I might get some later...**

**Me: BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS![They leave] **

**WGBM is getting a new chappy!**

**Anywhos, Follow/Fav/Review this fickle fic for meez! You won't regret it!**

**Moncheli!**


	8. Chapter 6: A Look At Peter And Shadows

**So this is the new Legend High chappy! I apologize for the shortness, but I really wanted to get this outta here before I make a new WGBM chappy.**

**Everyone loves that fic!**

**So, I give you Legend High chappy 7!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

"So this is your room, eh Peter?" Tanner asked as they walked in.

"Yep! Isn't it grand?" he replied.

Grand was an understatement to Tanner. The room was twice as big as Tanner. The walls were white with wavy-blue paint. The dresser was massive compared to his own at home, but when checked through, Tanner noticed the distinctive lack of shirts. The bathroom on the right was very spacy with a bath AND shower. The sink was grand, all right. The oval office was porcelain as it was shiny as ever.

"You like?" Peter said enthusiastically, bouncing on the bed.

"Yeah, it's very fancy compared to home." Tanner commented, sitting in the chair by the desk, where a laptop was residing.

"Where is your home?" Peter asked, curiously.

"Whoa, that's a little too fast, don't you think?" Tanner said smirking.

"Oh! Sorry." Peter said deflating himself.

"Hey, you don't need to apologize for everything, you know?" Tanner said, concerned.

"I know. Fore of habit." Peter said sighing, looking away from Tanner. Tanner walked up to Peter to turn his to face him.

"No need for the sad look; you have too great of a home life for that." Tanner said like a guidance counselor for the love-struck teens with hopeless loves. Peter blushed.

"Thanks... bae." he said, making Tanner blush with him.

"Stop calling me that!" he exclaimed. " Are we gonna get this project underway or what?"

"Yeah, lemme me get the rubric for it..." Peter trailed off, bending over to grab the rubric outta his book bag. Tanner saw his little buddy in the back and promptly turned away to avoid more embarrassment.

"Alright, here it is!" Peter yelled, the paper in questionable concern in his hand as he closed his book bag.

"Good, let's get started." Tanner said, looking at Peter's face now...

* * *

_Downstairs..._

Milena was cooking dinner with a hum. She was hoping to get Peter's past outta her own head. The front door opened, making her pause to see who was coming in and gulped when she saw her husband, Leonard.

Leonard was built like Peter, except Leonard was taller and more stockier. He walked in a demanding stride as he strolled to the closet to discard his clothes of choice. When he was done there, he walked to the kitchen to greet Mileena. He was also a Shiny.

"Hello, Mileena." he said, cheerfully. Mileena relaxed and hugged her husband.

"Hello, Leonard. How was work?" she asked, going back to the stove and tend to the meat.

"It was alright. I may get that promotion soon thanks to the work I did over the weekend." Leonard responded, sitting on the couch. Then, he asked the question that Mileena was hoping to avoid.

"So, where's Peter?" he asked, making Mileena nearly drop her pot as she carried it to the sink for washing.

"Uh... upstairs." she uneasily replied, hoping he wouldn't press farther.

"What's he doing?" he asked again. Mileena's heart thumped in her chest as she answered.

"Working on a project with his partner." she said, a little scared about her husband's reaction.

"Who's that?" Leonard asked, looking away from the TV, his gaze piercing Mileena's soul.

"Who's who?" she said, looking back with eyes of the artificial persuasion.

"His partner.." he said back, wondering why Mileena was trying to avoid saying who Peter's partner was. It's not like it's a human or anything, is it?

"[Sigh] It's a human named Tanner." she finally said, looking at Leonard for a reaction. Said Lugia morph's mood did a 180.

"Another human?! Where is he?!" he said, startling her to no end.

"Leonard calm down!' she said, holding him from storming upstairs.

"Why should I?! For all we know, he could just be like the last one!" he countered.

"Calm down so I can explain!" Mileena rebuttaled. Leonard sat there for a minute then puffed down.

"Alright, explain." he said, going back in the living room and sitting in the chair with a huff.

"The human is not what you think." she said simply.

"Really? That's all you got?" he said, eyebrow raised.

"There's really nothing else to it. He's a human, I'm sure of it." Mileena said.

"And how sure are you of this claim?" Leonard said critically.

"[Clears throat] Very." she said, ending it at that.

"Well, then..." he trailed off, looking at the front door, making her look at him questionably. Then, he took off to the steps leading upstairs, leaving Mileena to chase after him...

* * *

_Upstairs..._

"... I wanna see if I should use Paper-Mache or actual metal." Peter asked holding a picture of a German Luger Pistol to Tanner.

"Try and use Paper-Mache for simplicity and a faster project. Use metal for an authentic yet slower project." Tanner explained.

"Oh I see. I'll go with metal..." Peter said, thinking about something.

"As long as you don't make any bullets, it'll be fine." Tanner remarked, leaning in the chair he was sitting in.

"Okay." Peter said, not sure how to start. Then, his bedroom door slammed open to reveal his dad. Peter's heart dropped when he saw Leonard's eyes.

"Dad, stop!" Peter said, getting in front of him.

"Move, son. I just wanna talk with your...partner." he said in a forced calm voice, a tone Peter was very familiar with.

"Dad, I'm telling you. Don't do this." Peter said, scared for his bae.

"It'll be alright, Peter." said Mileena, who had ran upstairs with Leonard.

"[Sigh] Fine." Peter said, walking outta the way, leaving Tanner to Leonard. Said Lugia morph walked up to Tanner and got in his face breathing heavily.

"Name?" The interrogation officially started.

"Tanner Volsorate." he replied, familiar with this game.

"Age?" Leonard asked again.

"18." Tanner responded.

"Mother?"

"Mary Volsorate."

"Father?"

"Dead."

"How?"

"That is irrelevant here." Tanner snapped at Leonard.

"Fine. School?"

"Same as your son's."

"Favorite Thing to do while at home?"

"Read really long books."

"How'd you get in my son's school?"

"My HTITHOT score." Tanner replied, smirking.

"Oh? Care to tell me what it was?" Leonard asked, mildly interested.

"A 498."

"Good. I don't care. Where do you live?"

"Literally on the other side of New York."

"So, you're in the Mixed Neighborhood?"

"Yes."

"Dinner's ready!" Mileena called from downstairs.

"You got lucky." Leonard remarked and left...

* * *

_Downstairs..._

"[Whew! That was close!" Peter let a long breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't see why you're so worried." Tanner commented as they went downstairs for din-din.

"Dad likes to ask questions that make people wanna leave. If you guys kept going, he woulda found one that would have..." Peter explained, trailing off as they came into the kitchen. The smell of meatloaf amongst other things smacked them to the face. There was Mac-N-Cheese, Chicken Tenders, Broccoli and Dinner Rolls.

"Wow. You really outdone yourself, Peter's Mom." Tanner commented as he saw the delicacies.

"Why thank you Tanner. Go on then, sit and eat." she said, beckoning him over to the table.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly be able to eat this." Tanner said, backing away.

"I insist." she countered. Tanner continued to be defiant.

_**'Come on, little one... Go eat your food...'**_ a voice said behind him, making him look at Peter, who was looking around confusedly as well.

"What was that?" Peter said, looking at Tanner.

"I don't know, but I'm going to sit down on that note." Tanner said, sitting down at the table. Peter had smirked evilly at this.

_**'Now, I can see fruition coming along...'** _he said, quietly, revealing himself to be Him. Peter shook his head to clear it and sat next to Tanner and his mom. John was across from Mileena and Leonard sat in-between him and Mileena, making him across from Tanner directly.

Dinner was fairly quiet, Mileena asking a question here and there about their first day. Leonard had taken to staring critically at Tanner when he answered, looking for any sign of falter in his words.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonard's Shadow was having fun in his subconscious, using Leonard's eyes to see Tanner.

_**'So, he finally found him... It's about time... I was getting bored holding myself in here each Season...**_' He said, still looking at Tanner.

_**'Don't worry, child... All will be explained when we finally meet...'**_ He added, retreating to Leonard's subconscious for rest and fantasies...

* * *

Back at the dinner table, everyone was either done or on their last bite. Tanner was getting ready to go when Mileena stopped him.

"Tanner?" she called, making him turn around.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Thank you." she said.

"For what? I didn't do anything worth thanks." Tanner said, looking at Mileena with an eyebrow raised.

"You were yourself today and you lasted the visit. Plus, I've never seen Peter so happy in all of his years and past relationships. How do you do it?" she asked curiously, as Peter was being bouncy on the couch, John next to him.

"I just remind myself of how my life is compared to his." he said in response, Peter nearly jumping outta his seat, thinking about doing something.

"Oh? How is your life?" she asked innocently.

"It's not really something I talk about..." Tanner said, trailing off and looking into the distance.

"Oh! I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories..." she apologized, making Tanner laugh.

"What's so funny?" Mileena asked, looking at Tanner hold his stomach.

"You... and Peter... are two of the...same..." he said, breathing for the breath he was lacking.

"In what way?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Apologizing for everything. You don't need to do that", he said, which prompted her to reply," But I gotta go, see ya." he said, waving away.

"Bye!" Mileena and Peter called.

The Outside...

Mileena's question was ringing in Tanner's head like a church bell. He tried thinking about other things, but the question had burned itself in his mind like a brand for the Miltanks.

'Just why did it not kill me?...' Tanner asked himself as he thought about that day again...

* * *

_Flashback..._

_[Boom]_

_The getaway car exploded from the damage it sustained, killing the passengers and destroying the money._

_The little boy coughed as he looked through the inferno the explosion caused for his parents._

_"T-tan-ner..." a weak voice called. Tanner ran to the voice's direction, despite the weakness, and found his mother, still breathing miraculously but littered with cuts._

_"F-fi-ind yo-our fa-fat-the-er, son..." she said, losing consciousness from blood loss. The ambulance were well on their way. Tanner looked through the smoke, said thing making his eyes water. He ran around, looking for any sign of his father._

_Then, he looked towards the wreckage of the getaway car and saw his body..._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Tanner jolted back to reality as he approached the front door to his house. Apparently, if he zones out, his legs carry him home. A note was on the kitchen door. It read:

_Out Late. Eat whatever there is to. Don't go in my room while I'm gone._  
_-Your Mom._

Tanner scoffed at the hastily written note and went in the Snack Cabinet for a brownie, this one being opened immediately and eaten quickly. Tanner looked at the mess she made while he was gone. A condom wrapper was near the doorway leading to her door, marking as that she had some fun without the pill today.

"[Sigh]" he did, going into his room. He closed the door and undressed to his boxers. He got in bed, falling asleep immediately...

* * *

_Meanwhile at Peter's House..._

In their subconscious, Peter and Leonard's Shadows were having an argument.

Topic? Tanner.

_**'He should be mine...'**_ Leonard's Shadow said, already irritated with Peter's.

_**'You see how your host acts around him... There's no chance of it...'**_ Peter's Shadow rebuttaled, trying to end this pointless conversation.

_**'My host is very stubborn... He just needs persuasion...'**_ Leonard's Shadow said, smiling mischievously.

_**'Don't even think about it...'**_ Peter's Shadow said, hid dominate side coming in, making Leonard's submit.

_**'You're no fun...'**_ He said as response.

As they did this, they had left Peter and Leonard with raging boners, both that they were busy trying to get rid of quietly...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**Sorry that the chappy's short. I need time to type up WGBM chappy 7. I got a nifty idea from Koraru Kinomoto on what I could do in the chappy.**

**I'll try and get it posted by tonight!**

**Anywhozle, Follow/Fav/Review this fic for meez!**

**So, Peter's Shadow and Leonard's Shadow have officially said that they want in on Tanner. How will the Host of these mischievous Shadow deal with their antics? Can Tanner have a say when they meet?!**

**I dunno.**

**This was a filler chappy of things to come!**

**And with all that outta the way of writing...**

**Moncheli!**


	9. Chapter 7: Can you repeat that?

**Okay, I am giving you what you want! I am giving you what you need!**

**Sorry, I was thinking about something completely different!**

**So, here's the new chappy everyone was waiting for! I hope I did good; it was an idea from Kora...**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

The Next Day...

Tanner was walking to school again, whistling a tune to himself. As he turned the corner on the school's street, he saw Ro waiting for him.

"Hey there, Tanner!" she called, making Tanner shudder from what she did yesterday.

"Hey Ro. What are you waiting for?" he asked, REALLY hoping she wasn't waiting on him.

"I was waiting for you, silly! You don't have true access to the entrance yet, so you have to walk with me!" Ro said, making Tanner pale.

"When will I have true access?" he asked the energetic Ro.

"When you complete your schedule!" Ro said enthusiastically.

"Ah jeez..." he trailed off.

"So, come on!" Ro said, pulling on Tanner. He relented his resistance and let her pull him to the school...

* * *

_Peter..._

"Come on John! I wanna get to bae!" Peter impatiently called as he waited for John to collect his things.

"Well, when I see you having errands to do plus the extra of taking you to school, you'll see why I'm taking my merry time." John said smugly, making Peter groan.

"Just hurry up!" Peter responded, running into their garage.

"[Sigh] Why do I even bother?" John asked himself as he went to the garage with the shopping list and directions to the dry cleaners.

"Let's go in this one!" Peter said, hands on a blue and white Lamborghini.

"Oh course you pick the one with your colors..." John trailed off, making Peter think about it.

"That is not the case!" he responded while blushing.

"Sure it isn't..." John the cool-ass butler of the artificial persuasion said, getting in the car of Peter's choice.

"It isn't..." Peter said embarrassed as he followed in, the car speeding off to Legend High...

* * *

_The School..._

"So, any reason as to why you keep doing that?" Tanner asked Ro as they arrived at the entrance-the same way as yesterday.

"Cause, we get to school faster, don't we?" she asked Tanner curiously.

"I guess..." he said, getting of the ground.

"So...I'll see you later!" Ro said, dashing off with dust trailing behind her. Tanner shook his head.

"She'll be a true track star... Now where's my Precalculus Class?" he said to himself, pulling out his schedule. He went down the list until he hit the class #130.

"Okay...let's get this over with..."

* * *

_Peter..._

"Thanks, John~!" Peter called from outside the Lamborghini.

"You're welcome, Jethro." John coolly said before driving off before Peter could respond.

"[Sigh] It's okay...I'll get him at home... Now, on to Algebra II Honors..." he trailed off, heading inside...

* * *

_Kevin..._

"Today's gonna be a good day..." Kevin said, grabbing his book bag and heading out the door to his dad's car. Kevin, being the last one to enter, got in the back with his sister Jamie as the car sped off to school. Kevin's dad, Devon, started some small talk as he drove.

"So, anyone got plans for their second day of school?" he asked them, hoping to break the uncomforting silence.

"I plan on, like, hanging out with Jalen, like, after school." Jamie said like a real teenage girl.

"What about you Kevin?" Devon asked the Dialga boy.

"I just...plan to hang out with Jackson..." Kevin said blushing, thinking about the text message he got from said Palkia morph earlier.

"[Scoff] Why do you wanna hang out with him? According to his handsome older brother, he's a loser." Jamie said, irritating Kevin.

"Jackson is not a loser." he said sternly, making Jamie raise an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you actually care about someone?" she questioned, making Kevin think about his actions.

"Since I can think for myself, thank you." he remarked.

"Alright, alright, quit it. What would your mom think?" Devon said morosely, making the Time Siblings guilty.

"Sorry dad..." they said, thinking about their mother, who was in the hospital with an illness...

* * *

_Jackson..._

"Can you please just give me back my stuff?!" Jackson yelled at his Palkia morph brother, Jalen, whom had stole some of Jackson's things while he was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Nope. Not until you tell me who you were texting." Jalen said teasingly while he constantly kept Jackson's phone, wallet, and personal savings away from his grasp.

"I keep telling you, I wasn't texting anyone! You've been on those pills again!" Jackson lied.

"You're a liar! Just tell me and I'll give you your stuff back!" Jalen replied.

"I'm not lying!" Jackson said, trying to reach for his stuff, missing again.

"Yes, you are!" Jalen yelled back, getting on their spectator's nerves.

"Okay, that's it!" a voice yelled, making both boys stop and look at their mother and father, the latter having yelled and the former just coming upstairs.

"Stop this childish behavior right NOW!" their Palkia morph father said, making them drop what they were doing.

"Jalen, give Jackson his stuff and apologize." their mother ordered.

"Fine. I'm sorry Jackson." Jalen said begrudgingly.

"Now say the words." their Palkia morph mother added, making Jalen groan.

"Do you accept my apology?" he asked with a forced tooth-filled smile.

"Yes." Jackson said, happy he got his phone back unharmed.

"Alright, now get to school!" Their father yelled, making their mother look at him.

"That's a little excessive, Panche." she said to her husband.

"No it's not, Delilah." Panche said to her, watching their two sons leave out the door...

* * *

Outside-On The Way To Legend High...

"Tell me who you were texting!" Jalen said again as they walked, having stolen Jackson's phone AGAIN when he wasn't looking.

"I wasn't texting anyone!" Jackson replied, reaching for his phone and missing once more.

"Was it that Dialga boy from yesterday at Gym?" Jalen accurately guessed, making Jackson blush.

"N-no!" he said, embarrassed.

"You lied! I'm SO telling Kevin!" Jalen said, running ahead.

"Wait!" Jackson cried, running after him...

* * *

_Tanner..._

"Okay class, turn in your work and make sure your name is on it." the Precalculus teacher, a Uxie morph name Ms. Kish, called as the bell rang for 2nd period's beginning.

Tanner walked out, head nearly drooping as the boring class was taking a toll on him. He was walking past a class when he saw a crowd by a bulletin board. He shrugged and went to see what was the commotion for.

On said bulletin, there was an elegantly designed poster that said:

_The Great Ball!_

_Coming Soon To Legend High!_

Mostly female Pokemorphs were crowding the bulletin as guys stayed behind. Tanner was one of those guys before he decided that he had enough squealing and went to Spanish III Honors class.

He walked and walked through the crowded hall of Legend High, occasionally seeing some of his friends heading to other classes. Soon, he was at his class in room #412: the teacher's sign by the door reading:

_Mr. Juarez_

_Spanish Teacher for 10 years; Teacher for 12 years_

Tanner walked in the nearly empty classroom. The teacher, a Genesect morph, was sitting at his desk, reading glasses hanging off his face as he read assignments from the first day. The occasionaly 'tsk tsk' and 'pendejo' was heard from him as Tanner took a seat in the middle of the classroom. Peter walked in energetically, moreso when he saw Tanner.

"Tanner!" Peter said, catching Mr. Juarez's attention as he sat down by Tanner.

"Hola! Como estas?" Mr. Juarez asked Tanner, who replied.

"Estoy bien. Y tu?"

"Muy bien. Suenas como un buen estudiante." he said back, marveled at Tanner's bilingualism.

"So, Tanner! How you doing?" Peter asked, bouncing in his seat.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Tanner replied, looking at the door to see who else had this class with them. Vanessa walked in, her usual scowl on her face before she saw the duo.

"Hey guys." she said, sitting down on the other side of Tanner on her phone.

"Hey!" Peter said happily. Tanner just looked at Peter in amusement before he watched as Gaius came in, flanked by Mia and Natalie.

"Hey guys." Natalie said, sitting ahead of Vanessa.

"Morning." Gaius simply said, sitting behind Peter.

"Good morning!" Mia said loudly, making Gaius cringe.

"Can you go one class without sounding like a dying hyena." Gaius said snarkily, making Mia turn to him extremely fast. Tanner wondered how her neck didn't crick.

"Can you go one day without putting in your two cents, asshole?" she sent back as rebuttal.

"Look, bitch-" Gaius started, but was cut off by Mr. Juarez.

"Aye, aye. No need for violence in class! Take it somewhere else." he demanded, making the Weather duo morphs puff down and glare at each other.

The rest of the class spewed in moments before the bell rang, Jackson being one of them.

"Buenos dias, clase!" Mr. Juarez said, the class responding in kindness.

"I shall call attendance. Please remain quiet as I do so." he requested, the class only breathing.

"Cindy Allisona?" he called.

"Here!" a cheery Celebi morph responded.

"John Beacham?"

"Present." a Zekrom morph replied simply...

* * *

Soon, role cale was over.

"Today, we'll review conjugating verbs that end in -ar and -ir. Take out your pencils and pens and wait for your papers." he said, grabbing a stack of worksheets...

* * *

Later...

"So class, what did we learn today?" Mr. Juarez said to everyone. Jackson raised his hand.

"Yes, Senor Hellinger?" Mr. Juarez said.

"That in order to be specific as to who was doing something in any Spanish-speaking country, they would have to conjugate the verb depending on who?" Jackson explained, hoping that was what Mr. Juarez was expecting.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Bien Trabajo!" Mr. Juarez said in Spanish. The bell rang, letting the students outta class. Before Tanner could go...

"Hey, Tanner?" Peter nervously called, grabbing Tanner's undivided attention.

"Yeah Peter?" Tanner replied.

"How about that ball, huh?" Peter's attempt to hide his true intention does not go unwavered as Tanner said.

"Yeah." Peter was becoming more nervous to ask as they left for their separate 3rd periods.

"Peter", Tanner started before the Lugia morph left, "I have a question for you at the end of the day. Can you wait for me?"

Peter's heart was pounding in his chest as he said, "Sure!"

"Alright, see ya." Tanner said, catching up to Vanessa so they can get to Mr. Quartermaine's.

"Okay... I can't wait!" Peter cried as he ran to his 3rd period, spirits in cloud nine...

* * *

_Mr. Quartermaine's..._

"So class, now that you're done, can anyone tell me who got the closest answer to the riddle bone?" the Mewtwo morph asked the class as they finished their scavenger hunt, trying to figure out which bone that he put on display on the front table.

"Femur?" a random student called.

"Nope." Mr. Quartermaine said smirking.

"Tail Bone?" another called, getting the wrong answer as well.

"Patella?" Nancy called.

"Nope again." Mr. Quartermaine said, really enjoying this. Time was nearing the end. The class was hoping someone would guess it so they didn't have homework.

So what did they do, you might think? They looked at Tanner.

"Uh", Tanner started, making Mr. Quartermaine look at him.

"Yes, Tanner?"

"The Humerus?" he guessed, not really paying attention.

"Correct." Mr. Quartermaine said before the bell rang for their next class. The group that was present filed out for their lunch period...

* * *

_Lunch..._

Now that they all knew each other, even though it was only the second day, the group had converged at the table they sat at yesterday. Tanner was in-between Peter and Gaius, Vanessa was in-between Natalie and 'Ro across from Tanner, Mia was on Peter's side and Kevin was sitting across from Gaius with Jackson next to him. Lunch was meatball subs or salad.

"So, how's everyone doing?" Peter asked, breaking the silence.

"It was great! Max got what was coming to him in Chemistry class!" Natalie said, making the others giggle at her.

"You REALLY don't like Max, huh Nat?" Ro said, slurping on her milk.

"Hate him with a passion. When we were kids, he killed all of my Gracideas when I was growing them at school. I can never forgive him for that." Natalie said morosely, not knowing said Victini morph heard what she was talking about and for once felt guilty about what he did.

"Well, Michael has a fractured humerus, so he can't be all that threatening anymore thanks to Tanner." Vanessa informed, making Tanner feel guilty.

"I didn't mean to; I don't even know what came over me..." he said, sweat-dropping as he saw Vanessa's smirk.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Vanessa laughed when Tanner blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Vanessa." Tanner deadpanned, making Peter hug him in comfort.

"Don't worry; she likes to do this as a precaution." Peter said to Tanner, making him confused.

"Precaution for what?" Tanner asked, curiously.

"People like Jason." Vanessa also deadpanned, looking at said Xerneas morph.

"Seeing that look, I really don't wanna know..." Tanner trailed off, unconsciously rubbing Peter's back so he could not think negatively.

The bell rang for their next class, the group dispersing and pairing based on who either had the same class or the closest...

* * *

_Ms. Laminaya's..._

"Alright, can any one tell me what is a... clause?" the Darkrai morph asked the class, whom was staring at Tanner and Andy for an answer as they both raised their hands.

"Yes Tanner?" Ms. Laminaya said, not giving Andy any chances ever since Tanner told her what Andy does when she springs out questions.

"A clause is a type of sentence that does not need to be in a sentence for said sentence to make sense. There are two types: Dependent and Independent. Dependent Clauses need a sentence regardless for them to make sense and Independent Clauses can be in a sentence or not." Tanner finished with a deep inhale.

"Correct!" she yelled, the bell ringing loudly in tandem. The class packed up their things before they went to Advisory...

* * *

_Mr. Geafold(Teacher)..._

Tanner, Kevin, and Jake went to their Advisory, Jackson already being there. The semi-group sat down as Mr. Geafold came in.

"Afternoon class. Since intros are not needed, you can relax and catch up on work for your classes." And with that, the Giratina morph sat down, leaving everyone present to their own thing and shizz.

"So, how do you think Gym'll work out considering almost half the class won't be there?" Kevin said.

"I dunno; but if the Gym teacher doesn't have an idea, I'll have one..." Tanner cryptically said to the boys, making them curious.

"What're you planning?" Jake asked nicely.

"You'll see..." Was Tanner's reply, however. Time had zipped by for them, the bell ringing. They all groaned as they realized they had American Govt. Honors next. The group walked out of Advisory with their spirits slightly dampened...

* * *

_Ms. Jills..._

"HOW ARE YOU GONNA BE SUCCESSFUL IN LIFE IF YOU KEEP FALLING ASLEEP?!" Ms. Jills yelled at the class, which had fallen asleep during a video about the amendments.

"Ms. Jills, we know about the amendments already; of course we were gonna fall asleep..." A student that didn't matter to this story said to the fuming Yveltal morph.

"THAT'S WHY IT'S REVIEW!" she screamed, making everyone else scared that she might go on a rampage.

"Anyway", she suddenly said in a dangerously sweet voice, making the others think they were doomed," If everyone here is so knowledgeable about the Amendments, what's the 11th Amendment?"

The class was in disarray as the question wasn't kick-starting any brain-cogs. That amendment was not shown in the video, making them panic.

"Tanner, help..." Kevin begged, making Tanner's brain get back to its post in the thought processers. The fleshy machinery was jolted to function, the effects being evident by Tanner's sudden brain wave. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Volsorate?" Ms. Jills said in her 'sweet' tone.

"The 11th Amendment states that no citizen of a state can sue another from a different state." Tanner said proudly. Ms. Jills actually thought about the answer, making everyone anime-fall in the confusion.

"Oh! That is correct! I was thinking about the 12th! My bad!" she yelled cheerfully, making the class laugh nervously. The bell rang for last period, making the group excited in all of their different classes...

* * *

_The Mysterious Gym Teacher..._

"TODAY we'll play volleyball. It'll be teams of the OPPOSITE SEX! Group up!" he called, making everyone confirm their thoughts about the Deoxys morph's apparent Tourette's.

The girls all smirked at the boys, making them wonder what was going through their heads as they got into formation for a typical game of Volleyball.

"So what was that plan of yours, Tanner?" Kevin asked as he went to the back of the formation with Tanner.

"This was the plan. Since no one from Andy's group except the jerk himself came to school today, we could just have a game of Volleyball." Tanner elaborated, making Kevin nod in semi-understanding.

"But wait, why battle of the sexes?" he asked again.

"'Cause the girls may need some leeway on Andy. 'Member what he said before we all came in?" Tanner responded then asked.

"Yeah, that whore comment? I see what you're talking about now. But what do we do?" Kevin questioned.

"Wait for coach to start then kick back and relax." Tanner explained. The Dialga morph was still confused.

"Why?" But Kevin was give a response as the unnamed Deoxys morph called for the game to begin...

* * *

_Later..._

[Whistle blown] Okay ladies, that's enough! Time to get out!" the Deoxys morph called, the girls cheering while most of the boys were in the back as Andy stood in front, littered in burns and bruises from ball impacts. The group left the Gym for the entrance. Kevin was walking next to Jackson before...

"Hey, Kevin?" Jackson started, blushing the whole while.

"Yeah Jackson?" Kevin said back.

" 'Member that text I sent you today?" he reminded.

"How could I forget?" Kevin said, smirking.

"Well...do you?" Jackson said, praying to Arceus that Kevin said yes... Said Dialga morph assumed a thinking pose before answering.

"Well... I guess so. Yes." Kevin said, making Jackson whoop and hug Kevin, much to his embarrassment.

"Thanks man!" the Palkia morph said, nuzzling Kevin's abdomen before he realized what he was doing. Jackson put Kevin down, who had inwardly whined in disappointment, but otherwise stayed quiet.

The bell rang, leaving Peter to remember about Tanner's question.

"Tanner!" Peter called him, who was planning on walking home if Peter didn't hurry.

"Yeah Peter?" he replied.

"About that question..." Peter said, twiddling his fingers in anticipation.

"Oh yeah...That..." Tanner said, his thinking pose too rehearsed to appear legitimate.

"What was the question?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Uh...Do you wanttogototheballwithme?" Tanner said fast, making Peter confused.

"Wait what?" Peter said.

"That's the question. If you still need help on that project let me know; your ride's coming." And sure enough, Peter could hear John coming towards them.

"What was the question?" Peter persisted, not really thinking about using his powers.

"I already told you." Tanner said, smirking. Peter was saddened by this and didn't say anything else.

"Come on Peter. Let's go, I'm very time-pressed." John said, noticing Peter's expression and taking note for future reference.

"Bye." Tanner said. The car sped off as John got in, making rocks and pebbles kick up. Tanner coughed at the dust that kicked up.

"Yeesh, if you think THAT wasn't a hurry..." Tanner trailed off, walking home...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's the new chappy for this week! I woulda posted it yesterday, but things came up on me like sticky notes and flirty Legendaries...**

**How I was able to complete this? Friends, PM's, views and Blue Dragon VGM on ! I am a PIMP!**

**Anywhozle, there's a ball coming up! Andy's posse pussied out of school! And Peter got his feelings hurt unintentionally! What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**Stay tuned for more of this fluffy-lovely-dovely fic! And stay tuned for other fics of minez! You never know what you'll like!**

**Follow/Fav/Review this for meez!**

**Don't hesitate for an OC idea! The template is in previous chappys!**

**Moncheli!**


	10. Chapter 8: The Ball Without The Bounce

**Welcome back to Legend High! I am your host, Seje For Days! I will-**

**?: Quiet or I'll rape you into next month! **

**Me: Sorry... Ever since I been having a mini-yaoi story with Solopuppy, I've had to make accommodations for the new residents here. It's hectic.**

**?: What'd I say?!**

**Me: You don't scare me, Tei! You'll be putty in my hands! Just you wait! Gotta go teach the big dog who's Alpha Male now!**

**And I decided to name the Shadows we should know about!**

**Peter's is very easy!**

**Leonard's was common!**

**And Mileena's was the hardest!**

**And the Guest OC that was submitted via review will only make a brief appearance sine the owner doesn't have a profile! Sorry in advance!**

**The poll is going strong:**

**Legend High: 3**

**A Fated Reality: 2**

**Where Gods Be Mortals: 1**

**The Battles Of The Ages: 0**

**Enjoy part one of 'The Ball Without The Bounce'!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Ball Without The Bounce 1/2..._

_Tanner... _

"[Sigh] Why do you keep doing this, Mom?" Tanner said as he looked at the unconscious body of his 'mom'. She was passed out on the couch like she was knocked unconscious.

"You need help." he said, dragging her body to her room, not even waking her up as he threw her on the bed so she can sleep comfortably.

"And now, time for the sleep." Tanner said, going into his own room as he locked everything. He took off his clothes, and jumped into bed, grabbing the sheets so they covered his legs only...

It's like 80-something degrees outside. Do you really think someone would be that COLD?!...

* * *

_Peter..._

"[Sniffle]" Went Peter as he cried about what happened earlier. Mileena was getting ready for bed when she heard the sniffle.

When she walked in, she saw a red, puffy-eyed Peter laying down in his bed with his head towards the ceiling in thought.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Mileena asked her son, sitting on the bed's edge.

"Tanner..." Peter's reply was, making Mileena's Shadow pop out.

_**'Where is he?! I'll murder his ass!**_' the Shadow of Mileena said before the real Mileena regained control with a shake of her head.

"Sorry about that...Why? What did he do?" she asked, worried that Tanner did what all the others done.

"Tanner...asked me a question...and didn't tell me what it was... I don't know what it is..." Peter explained, letting out more tears.

"Why didn't he tell you?" she said, turning Peter's head to her own.

"He just said that I have to figure it out on my own..." Peter told her, making her think that Tanner wasn't that boy she saw during his visit.

"Don't worry Pete; tomorrow, bring him here so we can have a chat with him." she said, only for her Shadow to take over and say,

_**'And then if he won't talk, we'll choke him to death with my boobies!'**_ Mileena's Shadow exclaimed before leaving Mileena in control of herself.

"Sorry about that." Mileena said, getting up from the bed and leaving Peter to his own devices. All he did was cry himself to sleep...

* * *

_Shadow Mindscape..._

**_'So, did you hear? Tanner hurt Peter's feelings...I wanna kill him!'_** Mileena's Shadow said crazily to her Shadow Brethren.

_**'Calm down...It's just a misunderstanding...'**_ Peter's Shadow tried to reason with the crazy across from him but Leonard's Shadow cut in.

_**'He hurt Peter?! I'll get him for that...'**_ Leonard's Shadow exclaimed, giving Peter's a headache.

'_**Alright look...Ani-Tanile, calm down...You are NOT killing my host's mate!...Understand?!'**_ Peter's Shadow yelled, making Ani-Tanile, who was Mileena's Shadow, cower in fear.

_**'And you, Draco...My host's mate shall not have any interventions from you...Got it?!'**_ Draco, who was Leonard's Shadow, backed away, nearly in tears from his tone.

_**'But Py-Shan...'** _Ani-Tanile started, but the Shadow that belonged to our favorite Lugia cut her off.

_**'Don't 'But Py-Shan' me!...You two need to be a little more open-minded than you let on...If you want to be free...**_' Py-Shan, who was Peter's Shadow told them with a mischievous grin. The others looked up.

_**'To be free?...What are you going on about, Py-Shan?'**_ Ani-Tanile asked the dominator Shadow.

_**'If you want to be free from your bindings...Think more...'**_ the lead Shadow said, leaving the mindscape to the others.

_**'Think more?...The hell is that supposed to mean...?'**_ Draco said, shaking his head as he left as well. Ani-Tanile was the only one before she too left, thinking deeply...

As they had this argument, Peter and Leonard had raging boners to quell and Mileena was fingering her suddenly needy slit...

* * *

_The Next Day..._

"[Yawn]" Went Tanner as he was awakened by his alarm clock. When he got up, he stretched to see a note on his window, looking like the words were cut out of a magazine. When he grabbed the note to read, he said out loud:

"To Tan-ner: If you real-ly are that trus-t-ing to Peter, bet-ter come to house or get messed... Either someone ran outta words or someone can't spell worth shit." Tanner commented. He put on his clothes for the day, as there was no school today for some reason.

Tanner walked outta his room into the hallway, walking past his 'mother's' room, hearing moaning as usual.

"I swear I think she gives these guys her keys..." Tanner commented.

He walked straight into the kitchen, grabbing a snack for his trip, before walking out the front door. Outside was like his last walk; tantalizingly peaceful and happy.

"[Sigh]" Went Tanner as he came across the crossroads that, in a way, separated him and Peter. Note still fresh in his mind and fresh outta his pocket, Tanner went to Peter's house to ask about it, walking past a Darkrai morph with red headphones on...

* * *

_Peter..._

"I hope he got the note..." Peter said, looking out his window.

It looked peaceful out in the forest area near the house, but inside Peter was distraught. He couldn't try to get his mind on something else; Tanner's unintelligible question forever ringing in his head.

"What did he say?..." Peter contemplated as he walked out his room to go watch TV. As he walked down the hallway, he shed a tear before hastily wiping it away.

'No more tears... He didn't say 'I don't like you'...' he thought as he came into the living room, only to see Mileena and John already there. They immediately looked up at Peter as he came towards them.

"Uh, did I do something wrong?" Peter asked as their gazes had lowered eyelids.

"No Peter, we're here about your bae." John said.

"What about Tanner?" Peter replied, sitting in a chair away from them.

"He hurt your feelings. There's no forgiveness for that..." Mileena said, looking at Peter with a critical eye.

"But it wasn't that seri-." he started, but John cut him off.

"It's okay Peter; let the adults handle it..." John trailed off, whispering in Mileena's ear, thus ending the conversation. Peter huffed and looked at the TV, where a commercial about headphones suddenly became interesting.

The doorbell, that was presumed malfunctioning, rang its garbled chime. The residents looked confused at this, John going to answer the door. When he opened it, he glared when he saw Tanner at the door.

"Hey John, what's up?" Tanner asked, curious as to why he was receiving glares-he could practically feel Mileena's from the window.

"Hello Tanner." John said, a little venom in his voice.

"Can I come in?" Tanner asked, John nearly slamming the door in response. But Peter had came to the door when he heard Tanner's voice.

"Hey Tanner. Come in." Peter said in a dead tone, making Tanner raise an eyebrow as he walked past John. The butler only snorted his coke and walked to his quarters.

Not really, he just left.

"Hello Tanner..." Mileena said in a serious tone.

"Hey Mileena." Tanner said, sitting down with them as he and Peter came in the living room at Peter's insistence.

"Why are you here?" she sternly asked, making Tanner look at her in appallment.

"Okay, why are you so tense? I didn't do anything wrong." Tanner responded.

"You know what you did..." Mileena said vaguely, not really explaining.

"I don't know what I did." Tanner replied, a little irritated with her tone.

"Yes, you do!" Mileena said loudly, slamming her hands on the coffee table while glaring daggers at Tanner.

"No, I don't!" Tanner countered.

"YES, YOU DO!" Mileena yelled at Tanner, spittle nearly landing on his face.

"Fine, I know what I did! Can you tell me what I did?" Tanner asked in an agitated tone.

"No! Why would you ask me what you did if you already know?!" Mileena said, appalled at Tanner.

"Because I don't know!" Tanner cried.

"ENOUGH!" Peter yelled, catching Mileena and Tanner off-guard.

"Now...Tanner, you asked me a question and you won't tell me what it was because you were being selfish...This is what you did..." Peter said in a deadly voice.

"Okay...I thought it wouldn't be that serious..." Tanner said, slightly backing away from Peter.

"It's _**very**_ serious..." Peter said, Py-Shan's voice tying with his own to better emphasize his point.

"Maybe I should go..." Tanner said, having enough of the hostility towards and edging towards the door.

But what he was not expecting was for Peter to hurriedly block the door.

"You're not leaving here until you tell me what you said." Peter said, eyes glowing red.

"And if I don't?..." Tanner dared as Peter leaned into his face.

_**'I don't think you'll see the light of day if you don't...'**_ Peter said in Py-Shan's voice. At that time, Leonard decided to make an appearance.

"Tanner, what are you doing here?" he asked, curious as to why the human came back so quickly.

"I had got this note saying to come here." Tanner hurriedly explained, Peter's voice scaring him some. He pulled out the note, making Leonard look at it funny.

"Why does it look like that?" he asked, wondering why there were no written words.

"Wait a minute..." Mileena started, looking for her magazines. There was an awkward silence until she returned, fuming with her magazines opened to certain, cut-off pages...

"Who the hell's been in my magazines?!" she said, showing them the pages where words and letters were cut out precisely.

"Uh..." Peter looked guilty as he twiddled his fingers while looking away from everyone.

"Peter, you did this?..." Leonard asked, shocked that his son had done something like this.

"Yes...I couldn't write with my hands so I...'borrowed' some writing...?" Peter said, cowering in Mileena's glare and Leonard's gaze.

"You coulda just asked, Peter! Now how am I supposed to read the recipes on the back?!" Mileena yelled, not noticing her son's eyes...

"[Sniffle]" the noise had startled everyone, wondering where it came from until they all looked at Peter, whose eyes were watering.

"Peter?" Tanner asked, grabbing the Lugia morph's arm, before it was swatted away as said morph ran upstairs.

"[Groan] See? Too sensitive." Tanner said to Mileena as the sound of a door slamming shut was heard.

"So it's my fault?" Mileena rebuttaled.

"Yes." Tanner simply said, making Leonard get up.

"Now you listen here. My wife didn't do anything wrong! You started this and he overreacted!" Leonard yelled.

"I didn't start this! She shoulda just calmed down! And you know how sensitive he is!" Tanner shot back, Leonard seething.

"Look here...Say one more thing outta turn...You won't be here to look at him be sensitive..." Leonard threatened.

"So, you'll kick me out if I yell at you again?" Tanner said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Pure and fucking simple." Leonard replied. Tanner nodded in understanding.

"I see... Fine.." Tanner said, opening the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Mileena asked, wondering what she missed in a span of two seconds.

"Oh just...gonna say that I ASKED PETER TO GO TO THE BALL WITH ME!" Tanner exclaimed, slamming the door on his way out.

"And good riddance." John commented.

"What did he say?" Mileena said, not really understanding what he said before abruptively leaving.

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is he's not come again." Leonard said, sticking by his word, even though it was a good response.

Meanwhile Peter had heard each word as he had listened in on them to see if they were gonna keep talking about him behind his back. When he heard Tanner's outburst, his heart jolted.

"Did he say what I think he said?" Peter asked himself, before being dragged into his mindscape for a second, seeing his Shadow in front of him with a knowing scowl.

_**'Yes...He did...'**_ Py-Shan said, making Peter squeal in joy.

"YES!" Peter cried, being kicked out of his mindscape as he did so. But before that...

_**'But how will you give him your answer if he can't come here and school won't opened until the day the ball starts?**_' Py-Shan told him, making Peter deflate.

"Well...I'll just try my best to get to him!" Peter said, before...

"LUNCH TIME!" Mileena called from downstairs.

"I'll think on it later. She made samiches!" Peter said, running downstairs, making Py-Shan shake his head.

_**'That boy will be the death of me...'**_ the Shadow Lugia shook his head before retreating into the dark recesses of Peter's subconscious...

* * *

_Tanner..._

"Stupid Leonard..." Tanner said, mumbling to himself as he sat on the park bench.

"[Sigh] I need a friend right now..." Tanner said, leaning back on the bench with his eyes closed.

"Why didn't you just ask?" said a voice, making Tanner's eyes snap open. He looked around, only to lock eyes with Natalie.

"Oh hey Nat." Tanner greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Tan." she replied, taking a load off with her shoes.

"So, how goes the job?" Tanner asked.

"It's good. Nothing bad so far. You?" Natalie said, making Tanner sigh.

"Just getting kicked out of a house. Nothing special." Tanner responded.

"Oh? Where and why?" she questioned.

"Peter's and Leonard." Tanner simply said to the Shaymin morph.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not telling." Tanner said with an edge, making Nat shut her mouth.

"Okay, just asking. No need to be snappy about it." Nat trailed off from there, watching the park area around them. After a couple hours of sitting there, Tanner said goodbye and left, leaving Natalie to deal with-

"HEY! NO PEEING ON THE TREES! THERE'S BATHROOMS IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE!" she yelled at the kids by the tree in the distance...

* * *

_Later..._

"Okay, why are you smiling?!" Leonard asked Peter asked they sat at the dinner table.

"I'm not telling~!" Peter sang, which had been his answer to the question all day prior to now.

"Just say why!" Leonard screamed, reaching across the table at Peter, but he got up and ran.

"You'll have to beat me for it~!" And with that, he was gone, hid bedroom door slamming and locking from the click Leonard heard.

"He'll crack. Just gotta get him when his guard's down..." Leonard said, making Mileena chuckle in amusement.

"Sure he will. What are you gonna do? Interrogate him on the toilet?" Mileena joked.

"If that's what it takes, yes!" Leonard said, getting stares from Mileena and John.

"What?" he said.

"Don't do that." John said, sipping his tea.

"Don't do-?" Leonard was gonna say before John cut him off.

"Don't." Leonard just sat back down and went to his food, grumbling about rude humans...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's part one of 'The Ball Without Bounce'!**

**Hope you guys can be patient for the fast-approaching next chappy!**

**I really need some sleep.**

**There was some petty drama, the Shadows are more active now, and Tanner can't visit! How will Peter give him his answer?! What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**Follow/Fav/Review/Vote for this fic and on my profilio! I made it special!**

**Anywhozle...**

**Moncheli!**


	11. Chapter 9: The Ball Without The Bounce

**I'm back, SUCKAS!**

**I'm sorry for those who were waiting so LONG for this!**

**I bring you the next chappy of...LEGEND HIGH!**

**I apologize for the shortness! This just means the next one will be LONGER! In every aspect! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Our favorite group were exiting out of a limousine. Tanner and Peter came out together, Peter with an arm around Tanner; Kevin and Jackson coming out together; Vanessa coming out by herself; Gaius and Mia came out arguing as usual; Natalie strolled out with[Gasp] Max, hand in hand; 'Ro coming out after the duo previous; Jake coming out after 'Ro, head down in embarrassment. Everyone was clad in suits and dresses that matched their primary colors, with Tanner just wearing a black tux.

"I can't believe it took me a week to say 'yes'!" Peter exclaimed, holding Tanner tight.

"I can't believe you guys are going." Vanessa commented.

"I can't believe Alegaesia beat up Andy." Kevin said, getting chuckles from Gaius and Mia.

"I STILL can't believe it's not butter!" Tanner cried before biting the last of his toast.

"Where'd you get that?" Ro asked, looking hungrily.

"That guy." Tanner responded, pointing at a dark figure in the distance.

"GIMME SOME TOAST!" Ro yelled, taking off towards the figure. Said figure turned away and immediately ran off at speeds even Ro couldn't reach.

"How is that?... Never mind..." Ro said, walking back to the group...

* * *

_Prior To Today-Day One..._

Peter was hurrying to get outta the house so he could go out.

"Make sure that you eat something while you're gone, sweetie! Me and your father are going out tonight!" Mileena called to the Lugia morph as he neared the door.

"Okay mom! See ya later!" And with that, he was out the door...

Later...

Peter was getting close to his destination as he rounded the corner into the Mixed Neighborhood.

Oh, he wasn't going to Vanessa's; he was going to Tanner's.

He was trying to reach his abode so he could answer the question.

'Almost there...' Peter thought as he was nearing the double-family house.

[Knock Knock]

Peter knocked on the front door, hoping this was the place. The door opened, revealing Tanner in boxers.

"Peter? How'd you know that I lived here again?" Tanner asked, leaving Peter to sweat nervously.

"Uh...see about that-" But Peter was cut off as the door slammed open and Tanner's 'mother' was at the door, scowl permanently on her face.

"I thought I told you not to answer the door for these animals!" Mary yelled, making Peter stumble backwards in shock.

"They're not animals bitch!" Tanner yelled back, making Peter even more shocked. Mary's reply was pushing Tanner in the house with surprising strength.

"Get in the house and stay in it!...Go on! GET! You're not needed here!" And with that, the door was slammed shut on Peter's face, whose hand was raised in a 'hold on a sec' posture.

"Okay...Bye?..." Peter said, confused by the sudden end to the visit. Then...

"Caught ya slippin'..." a voice sounded before Peter found himself being grabbed and pulled backwards into a car. When the initial shock was over, Peter looked in the driver seat of the car he was in and saw John at the wheel.

"John, what're you doing here?" Peter said.

"I came to take you from this...place..." John said with a hint of disgust.

But it wasn't for the neighborhood in general...

* * *

_Day Two..._

Peter had left the house with John acting like his guard dog the whole while they went grocery shopping. The duo of Pokemorph and Human Helper were outside a Farmer's Market, gathering fresh fruit and berries for their salads tonight.

Peter was standing by the telephone pole when he looked up and coincidentally saw Tanner on the other side of the street.

"Hey! Tanner!" Peter called waving his hand. Tanner looked up and around but before he could look to Peter...

A sudden rush hour popped up, littered with soccer-mom-cars and trucks, preventing sight for both parties. John had chose that time to come away from the market and grab Peter.

"We're leaving." And with that, the duo were gone. As that happened, Tanner had JUST looked where Peter was standing before going back to what he was doing; walking and listening to some 'Reincarnate by Motionless In White'...

* * *

_Day Three..._

Peter was at 'Ro's house, helping her with some stuff along with Natalie.

"Come on Peter, one more push-up!" 'Ro called...

From atop his back as he tried to pull it off.

"Can you PLEASE get off ME?!" Peter asked loudly, visibly sweating bullets and struggling to lift up as this was his 1000th PUSH-UP!

"No! You have to do this! You don't wanna lose the bet, do you~?" Natalie said, making Peter shudder and try his best to lift upwards...

But how do you do that with half-a-ton on your back plus a Mew morph?

"I can DO THIS!" Peter yelled, stretching his arms almost there...

He fell.

"Awww! Looks like your carrying our shopping bags when we get done SHOPPING!" Ro and Natalie said simultaneously, clapping hands together. Peter groaned on the floor and flopped down on the floor...

Later...

The trio were at Neo-Lover Mall, the best place for clothes shopping in New York!...

According to teenage girls these days...

Peter was behind the chattering girls, carrying a platoon of boxes and bags when he looked to his left and saw Tanner at the Food Court, eating some Chinese.

Peter inwardly squealed and looked at Ro and Nat, making sure they weren't paying attention before he promptly dropped the stuff on a bench and ran over to him.

Tanner looked up from his meal when he heard running footsteps towards him. He immediately turned and tensed, ready for a fight with some idiots who think they could take him...

But he was NOT expecting Peter.

The Lugia morph stopped at the table, panting from the distance he ran.

"Uh...Pete?" Tanner asked, poking the Lugia morph in the head. Peter raised his hand with one finger to signal Tanner to wait a sec.

Peter panted for several minutes before raising up with a smile, "Okay, so about the Ball-!" But Peter was cut off when he heard an ungodly screech.

**"PEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTEEEEEERRRRRRRR!"** Two feminine voices called, making the color on Peter's skin vanish.

"Who's that?" Tanner asked innocently.

"The demon spawns from Shopping Hell...Oh no!" Peter said, before he saw Ro and Nat coming up the stairs, their Auras visible and deep black.

**"There you are Peter..."** Ro said with some twitching to her head.

**"We've looked everywhere for you, but we didn't check the bags 'til now to see that you said you were coming here..."** Natalie said, holding up a piece of paper, handwriting too neat and fancy to be Peter's.

"But, I didn't write this..." Peter said, looking at the note carefully.

**"We don't care..."** Ro and Nat said together before grabbing both of Peter's arms and pulling him downstairs.

"Oh come on! I have to tell Tanner something!" Peter cried, trying to hold onto the railing.

**"Yeah; goodbye. Let's go."** Natalie ordered, pulling harder. Peter struggled and looked at Tanner.

"HELP ME-!" But he was cut off as they pulled him down, thumping heard as his chin made contact with the stairs

A figure in a black coat with his face covered smirked at the girls and scowled at Tanner before leaving the food court...

* * *

_Day 4..._

Peter was in his room, sleeping in his bed. He had been thinking about Tanner all day, which led to two things...

A drooling Lugia boy and a drooling Lugia boy's hard-on.

Peter had a hand on said hard-on, rubbing it slowly yet squeezing vice-like.

John walked in the room, holding the mail while not looking at Peter's little 'actions'.

"Mail, Jethro." John said, throwing the mail...

Onto Peter's member.

The piece of paper made contact with his meatus, making his shaft throb in need. Peter pumped harder...

Yeah, you thought I was gonna in-depth on this day, suckas!...

* * *

_Day 5..._

Peter was under the weather, his cold very powerful being in tandem with his developing Aeroblast. Peter sniffled as he watched TV in the living room, blanket and hot cocoa at the ready. Tissues littered the coffee table.

Mileena was coming in from the kitchen, soup done and hot. She placed the bowl in the middle of the table, being its own island with stereo systems and coconuts.

"All right. There's some more in the kitchen if you get hungry for more. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Mileena told him, getting a nod as opening his mouth could trigger an Aeroblast-powered sneeze. She went upstairs to tend to her 'duties', which involved her fingers and some magazines.

Peter flicked through the channels, bored outta his mind since he couldn't leave the house. The phone rang, making him look at it with crust in his eyes. The caller I.D. said, 'Vanessa', so he picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked weakly, sniffling to add to the fact that he was sick.

'Hey Pete! It's Tanner! I was at Vanessa's and decided to call you. How you doing?' Tanner answered on the other line, making Peter beam at the opportunity that had risen.

"Hey Tanner! I'm not doing too well, but I'll feel better tomorrow!" Peter replied, waiting for Tanner to ask for something.

'So, Peter, got any plans for the Great Ball?" Tanner asked him, making Peter nearly scream out his joy and excitement.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Can I-?" But the line went dead, confusing Peter and making his hope dimmer.

"Sorry Jethro, the phone company was gonna call around this time. And I couldn't take any chances at missing them." John said, holding the cord to keep the phone connected.

"Why?..." Peter said, sniffling from his cold...and sadness...

"Because he hurt you." John said sternly.

"But he didn't-" But John cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Now, up the stairs you go." John ordered, Peter getting up immediately and running upstairs in tears.

"I really hope that he would understand that this is for the best..." John said before gathering up all 246 pieces of tissue paper...

* * *

_Yesterday..._

Peter was going for a walk to the Rocho Café, hoping to get a Mint Chocolate Chip Milkshake that they served. When he came through the doors, he was hit by the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee and other delicacies as he walked through. Peter came up to the counter, seeing that his regular cashier, Donny, a male Kyogre Pokemorph, was there serving.

"Hey Don..." Peter called with sadness, the trace not going unnoticed by Donny as he came over.

"Wow Peter, you look like shit. Another bust, huh?" Don said, cleaning a cup with a rag.

"No...My family won't let me ask this guy out to the school's ball and I'm just sad about it is all..." Peter deadpanned, sitting at the bar table where Donny was stationed.

"Well, I hope for the best. The usual?" Don asked him, finished cleaning the cup, leaving it sparkling clean.

"Sure." The Lugia morph replied, looking out the window in thought. Donny sighed and went to go get his shake.

For the next few minutes, Peter sat there, looking at the people that passed by, some couple holding their hands with each other, making Peter's heart get stabbed by needles. He was paying so much attention to the couple that walked into the corner booth near the front that he didn't notice a certain somebody walk in the door, having to escape the witch...

Tanner...

Tanner had walked in Rocho's, having had another argument with his 'mother' before storming off to this café shop. He hoped Donny was in so he wouldn't get the one snarky lady that always fucked up his order...

Even when she was given specific instructions on how to make it.

Tanner's hopes were raised when he saw Donny tending to a couple. Tanner walked up to him once he was done talking.

"Hey Donny." Tanner said, reaching out a hand to shake, which was taken gladly as Donny shook hands with him.

Even though he had flippers.

"Hey there Tanner. Here for the usual?" the Kyogre Pokemorph asked politely.

"Yes PLEASE!" Tanner cried out, getting Peter's attention...

All Together Now...

Peter looked up, seeing Tanner coming over to sit near him. His initial thought was that it was a façade.

But that changed when Tanner turned to him and spoke.

"Oh hey Pete. Nice to see you out and about!"

Peter couldn't believe his eyes. There was nothing to stop him now...

A knock at the door made him look back and see Ro and Nat holding signs that said, 'We Need You NOW, Peter!'

Peter gave them the 'Hold On The Sec!' signal and turned back to Tanner, who was handing him his shake.

"You like Mint Chocolate Chip too?" Peter asked after seeing Tanner take the straw out of the cup.

"Yep. It's cool, refreshing, and tasty all at once!" Tanner explained, taking an audible sip. Py-Shan purred lustfully from Peter's subconscious from the unintentional erotic display.

_**'Definitely the one for my host...'**_ He said, looking on as Tanner finished his shake.

"So about the ball..." Tanner started, making Peter stand at attention.

"Y-" Before he could respond, Natalie and Ro were through pounding on the door and opened it...

"Uh..." Peter stammered, watching them come closer.

"Come on Pete! Don't pussy out now!" Donny called, spectating with a tub of popcorn from nowhere.

Bastard.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE BALLL WITH ME?!" Tanner called as Aurora came in and grabbed him.

"YES! I WILL!" Peter cried, Natalie pulling him through the doors. They walked, their shakes empty and payment on the table from a hastily-drawn wallet from Tanner...

"WHEN DO YOU WANT ME TO COME GET YOU?!" Tanner called from across the street as they separated.

"TOMORROW AT SEVEN-THIRTY SOUNDS NICE!" Peter exclaimed back.

"OKAY! SEE YOU THEN!" Tanner called before Peter went onto a side street, blocking him from Tanner's view...

* * *

_Present With Gifts and Gift Cards!..._

"I still can't believe it took you two to kidnap us to finally get a response." Tanner commented as they waited for the doors to open.

"Sorry about that. We didn't know and we REALLY needed your guys' help with stuff. But at least you managed, right?" Ro said.

Before Tanner could respond, the group heard a car pull up, the driver being familiar to most of them...

"Isn't that Ms. Jills? I thought that the teachers without someone to chaperone had to stay home?" Vanessa said, legitimately surprised.

"Who'd she bring?" Tanner asked her.

"The only person she could bring is-" But the Ho-Oh morph was cut off as the back seat opened, revealing a male Yveltal morph.

The Yveltal morph was dressed in a red tux with black fire markings around it, making it look like Sasuke's Amaterasu fire in a red atmosphere. His dress pants bore the same design and his black hair was slicked back. Dress shoes with dat shiny-shine-shine was on his feet, the color being all black.

"Hurry up Mom! I don't want to be late for the guys!" the male Yveltal morph called to Ms. Jills.

"DON'T RUSH ME, JETHRO!" Ms. Jills yelled, making the group pale.

"Just saying..." the now identified Jethro responded, looking around before noticing the group...

Or namely Tanner, as he licked his lips in desire...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**And there's the chappy! Tune in next time for the GREAT BALL CHAPPY! Who's the new guy? Who cares?**

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**I read this fic called, "Pokemon: The Chosen Rebel". I read it, and helped the author get ideas for chappys.**

**If you go and PM him or review it, tell 'em I sent YOUSE!**

**Follow/Fav/Review this fickle fic of the masses' enjoyment!**

**Anywhozle...**

**Moncheli!**


	12. Chapter 10: The Ball Without The Bounce

**I'm sorry for the late update. School just started and I need a kick-start!**

**Enjoy the next part of...'The Ball Without The Bounce'!**

**Don't judge about the song I picked for their shining moment; I was already listening to it!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Chapter 8-3: The Ball Without The Bounce..._

"So...Who are you guys?..." Jethro asked, a glint in his eyes as he stared at our group.

"Just some people..." 'Ro said, not feeling comfortable with the stare Jethro was giving them.

"Well that can't be all...After all with all of these strong guys here, you can't just be some people..." Jethro persisted, his gaze starting to linger on Tanner and Peter.

"What do us guys have to deal with our group?" Gaius questioned, raising an eyebrow at the mischievous-looking Yveltal morph.

"You'll see~..." he replied creepily, walking away with his mother who had caught up with them. But before he left, he blew a kiss towards our main couple.

"That guy really needs a reality check..." Vanessa commented, getting murmurs of agreement in response. The group decided to wait a little more, seeing as the doors were still not opening. The crowd outside started to grow, numerous Pokemorphs appearing in limousines or their parent's vehicles. Tanner finally saw a human coming this way...

Her arm around Andy.

The human looked like the type to go with Andy anywhere as long as there where rich people around. She was clad in a fancy black dress that ended just under the waist. Our group was thinking she's done a LOT of flashing with said dress. She wore a see-through white, lacey undershirt that was barely visible considering the material. Her hair was as long as Alegaesia's; with the exception of the color, which was hazel with navy blue highlights in every spot imaginable.

When the couple reached the crowd, they looked around, judging faces articulately visible. After a quick scan, they waltzed forward, thinking they were the big shots, especially Andy. The crowd began to notice them, as evident by the stares they received-

The human girl mostly.

Andy just looked at them in cockiness, feeling like the luckiest guy alive for being able to get a date the daughter of the owner of the Empire State Building.

"Come Andy. These peons can stare all they want; they can't have me or my money..." The human told the Latios Pokemorph.

"Of course Athena..." Andy replied with a smirk. They walked to the doors and stood there patiently. A car screeched onto the pavement that allowed parking, making everyone turn to it. The passenger door opened slowly, revealing the rider to be...

"Alegaesia?" Max inquired in confusion, having not seen her prior to now.

You see, Alegaesia was always the shopper, always seen at the mall either window shopping or actually shopping with her friends, Jamie and Athena. Ever since the first day, Alagaesia had been feeling betrayed, shutting herself away from others; only coming out to show herself during dinner with her and Andy's parents.

When everyone saw her, she was in an elegant dress that flowed behind her in the right way, making some guys drool on themselves. The top portion was a little revealing, making her breasts seem perky and rounded while the bottom portion hugged her hips comfortably. Her red hair was flowing instead of trailing, making her shine in the light.

"Wow...Alegaesia looks...appealing for once..." Vanessa commented, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Alegaesia was followed by her date, who was...

"Morgan?" Kevin inquired, making everyone look at him in surprise.

"What's up?" They all asked.

"No one has seen both of them until now and look, they're holding hands." Kevin told them as the unlikely couple walked up to the door. Andy turned and saw them.

"[Scoff] You choose today of all days to finally show your face? With him, no less?" Andy said, sneering at his own sister, who retaliated with...

"I see you choose today to stop being a pussy."

To say Andy was not hurt by this was like saying rain doesn't make you wet.

"Come Andy. We're not to waste time on such...garbage." Athena said, not looking anywhere near Alegaesia...Then, it hit Tanner.

She was blind.

As he looked further, he noticed how tightly Andy was holding her arm and how he looked around, making sure of something. Since he wasn't looking their way, Tanner looked at her eyes. And as expected, they were gray and lifeless.

"How is he gonna waltz with her if she can't even see?" Tanner commented out loud, catching everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"She's-." But Tanner didn't get to finish as the doors flew open, courtesy of the Gym teacher. Said Deoxys morph was clad in a suit of blue, matching his own blue secondary coloring on his body...

* * *

"Alright maggots! Time for you to come in!" He yelled, getting everyone else's attention. They all shrugged at his behavior and walked inside the building.

First thing they noticed was that the halls had an ethereal theme to them, as evident by the strange blue glow surroundnig the walls, ceilings and lockers. Gasps of awe snd shock were very common as they walked the way towards the Gym. They walked past doors that were shining brightly, making some sparkles and shimmers that moved towards the crowd of students. Some reached out and grabbed some star shines and placed them on their heads.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...I hear those stars came from a very infected part of space..." the mysterious Dexoys morph told them, the suspects immediately removing the seemingly innocent stars.

The Gym came into their field of vision, the hallway glowing like an entrance to Heaven; the Gym doors were golden and shined in a holy light that seemed immensely surreal for reality. The students were ushered by the Gym teacher, as he was ahead of them. Andy had this moment and saw the group of our favorite characters ahead of him and decided that some crude humor was in order.

"[Snickers]" he went, using a little of his power to try and construct a force to stop Tanner in his tracks and-hopefully- put him in an embarrassing position if he fell right. The eyes of the bashed beholder glowed blue...

But as soon as he did, he wasn't expecting a sparkle to come out of the ceiling and bonk him on the head.

Everyone paused to see Andy teetering on the edge of consciousness.

"It's my birthday..." Andy slurred, not in his right mind. Athena was forced to wobble with him as she couldn't see. Laughter was audible in the halls as they decided Andy was okay and kept walking. Soon, those heavenly double doors to the colliseum were in front of them, looking a little intimidating from the close proximity.

"Alright Privates." The mystery-of Deoxys morph started before continuing, "This is the battlefield. You're gonna be at war with the enemy. Check all sides. Make sure you cann trust the person next to you..." At that note, Peter wrapped an arm around Tanner, as if placing all of his trust in Tanner.

If only he knew...

"Now move out Pri-vates!" The Dexoys Pokemorph with seemingly no name called before pushing the doors in to let them all in. As soon as they walked in, beauty uncomparable was seen in the Gym.

The entire place looked like it was cleaned with Heaven Cleanser with sparkles. The general area looked like a spiritual resting place. The floors were covered by a slick sheen of ethereal shine while a blue mist that sparkled in the light hovered above it. The walls that were cracked from past classes were refurbished and filled in, no cracks in sight. The railing that separated the stands were gone so moonlight could naturally flow in-

And flow in it did.

There were some round tables with 8 chairs each to the walls for those who wanted to either rest or not be a party animal. Drinks, snacks and refreshments rested on some dispaly tables nearby.

"Welcome to the Great Ball!" A voice called, revealing to be Mr. Geafold and Principal Geafold clad in matching suits with different colors. Tanner's Advisory teacher was matching the theme while the principal of Legend High was wearing the absolute OPPOSITE color.

"We hope you enjoy yourselves and have fun!" Mr. Geafold continued, walking away with his brother walking to the stage, which had appeared outta nowhere.

"This is the Great Ball everyone anticipated...**WHERE'S THE DAMN MUSIC**?!" Principal Geafold yelled, making some ears hurt form the volume.

Don't judge me for this next one.

A human lady with a Latias Pokemorph and four human males popped up behind him as if on cue.

The human female was in a dress that shone in the moonlight as it was a stunning silver. Her matching gloves and hair-bands completed the ensemble. The Latias morph wore the same design but instead of silver, it was ruby red. Four human males all wore black tuxs that seemed to shimmer in the lighting on the stage. Their instruments were only bass guitar, electric guitar, drums, keyborad and violin. Some of the arrogant kids laughed at the sight of the flimsy string instrument.

Oh wee...Hehehehe...(-_-U)...Thy're gonna catch it...

The lead, which was the lady in silver, began to play a slow song, helping the students catch the mood. All of the couples with dates immediately went into a slow waltz, feeling the vibes of the violin music. Peter and Tanner were in the middle of the crowd, getting whispers and such...

* * *

_"Just follow my lead Tanner..." Peter suddenly said, making Tanner confused._

_Lindsey Stirling- Shatter Me feat. Lzzy Hale(Find it on YouTube!)_

_[Verse 1 - Lzzy Hale:]_

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through a mirror~..._

_As the violin cut into the lyrics, Peter started to guide Tanner around, nodding to Vanessa who whispered a plan to Natalie and it spread from there..._

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats 'til the song disappears~..._

_Soon, the whole group knew of Peter's plan and promptly surrounded the duo while dancing to the music..._

_[Chorus:]_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me~_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me~..._

_The group started to dance a little faster, getting into the song while Tanner was just barely struggling with keeping up with Peter..._

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly~..._

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me~!..._

_Before the music got started, Peter, Vanessa, Natalie, Ro and Mia had their hands in the air until..._

_[Violin Drop]_

_The violin drop made the group dance faster, making everyone else start to get into it. Some people sat down as they were either too rude, unable to dance, or not a true fan of the music..._

_Shatter me!_

_The lyric made everyone pause...Then they resumed, Tanner almost tripping his own feet to not crash into Peter as the song continued..._

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

_[Verse 2:]_

_If only the clockwork could speak..._

_I wouldn't be so alone~..._

_When the 2nd verse started, everyone slowed down, making some fall on their asses..._

_We'd burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown~..._

_The somg seemed like its tempo was gonna speed up so Tanner got ready..._

_[Chorus]_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me~_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me~..._

_The group was the main attraction now, spotlights shining on them and making the floor underneath them shine..._

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly~..._

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me~!..._

_[Violin Drop]_

_Shatter me!~..._

_Tanner had long forgotten any inhibitions and danced to the song, maitching Peter easily even though he's NEVER danced..._

_Sombody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!~..._

_[Bridge:]_

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive~..._

_The bridge was given a most standing ovation, seeing as everyone were now paying attention to the group who had started switching partners around. Peter had Jake, Tanner had 'Ro, Vanessa had somehow gotten Alegaesia, Max was put in with Mia and Natalie was stuck with Gaius until they all switched from the right of the list up. Andy was hovering nearby, punch in his hand. He was waiting for Tanner to come around again so he could try another tactic..._

_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray~..._

_As if spurred by the song, the group began to spin whoever they were partners with..._

_If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of change and the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray~..._

_Everyone switched back to original partners and started spinning in place..._

_(Only...)_

_As they spun, some of them got dizzy, making their numbers drop duet by duet until it was only Tanner and Peter left..._

_[Chorus]_

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me~_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me~..._

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly~..._

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me~!..._

_Peter and Tanner spun out, shoes making squeaks from the speeds they were going at..._

_[Violin Drop:]_

_Me...! ~_

_Shatter me!~..._

_Peter and Tanner reconnected for the last part, which involved the last part of the Tango, except Peter was the lady..._

_Somebody make me feel alive~_

_And shatter me!~..._

* * *

As soon as the song ended, Tanner had caught Peter as he came back from spinning. With a 'humph!', Tanner had Peter in his arms as they were face-to-face, panting heavily. They were locked into each others eyes, unable to move. Peter decided this may be the moment and leaned in...

Until this happened.

"Okay, that was Lindsey Stirling veryone!" The announcement made Tanner snap outta his daze and he helped Peter up, much to Peter's disappointment. Everyone clapped in appreciation for the song, but mostly for Peter and Tanner's performance. The group were left in the spotlight until they were given a break somewhat when good ole Katy Perry popped up on stage and started up 'Fireworks', making a majority of the students dance in response.

The group decided to sit down, resting their feet.

"Okay...That was intense..." Natalie commented, getting tired sighs or shaky nods of agreement.

"Definitely..." Ro added, getting some stares as she was rarely tired from doing something.

"So you guys...Nice moves out there..." Vanessa commented, looking at Tanner and Peter. Before they could comment however...

"They most definitely were..." A voice from behind them all said, making them look back to see Jethro leaning on the table with a smug grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tanner asked, not liking Jethro for a minute.

"It means what it means. You danced well out there." Jethro told them, not even acknowledging Peter's presence...

Even though they were literal inches from each other.

"Uh...I helped too." Peter added loudly for Jethro to hear, but said Yveltal morph truned a deaf ear on him as he ignored our little Lugia morph.

"Yeah yeah yeah, anyway human, wanna go see something worthwhile~?" Jethro asked, a HEAVY hint of something else in his voice that was not unnoticed.

"I'll pass. I need some rest from moving..." Tanner groaned, politely declining, but Jethro persisted.

"I'm sure you can walk it off when we leave."

"Pretty sure he said 'no' dude." Gaius said, looking at Jethro with nothing short of suspicion.

More like Detective-Style Analysis...

"Are you a clone of him or something that went extremely wrong? I thought there was only one of him here. " Jethro arrogantly replied, getting under Gaius' armor and making his pendant glow in his frustration...

"Anyway, you sure you don't wanna come see this thing with me~?" Jethro continued, making a tick mark appear on Peter's head.

"Look, he doens't wanna do anything with you!" Peter exclaimed, about to stand up.

"**JETHRO**! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE ROOM!" The singing that was about to end stopped, a record scratching adding to the surprise. Everyone turned to see Ms. Jills by the entrance, mere seconds from exploding.

"NOW COME HERE BEFORE I** EMBARRASS** YOU!" She demanded with a shrill voice, making ears bleed.

"Til we meet again human~..." Jethro coyly told Tanner before walking calmly to his fuming mother, who promptly smacked him upside his head. As they left the Gym, Jethro lagged behind to look back at the group and blow a kiss towards them-

Or more specifically Tanner.

However, before the 'kiss' made contact, Peter snatched it outta the air and slammed it onto the table before grabbing Tanner and Vanessa's hands.

"Peter, what're you doing?" Nat called, gathering up the others as they followed the 'Leader'.

"Early After-Party..." Peter vaguely told them, walking out of the Gym through the back way instead of the front where Jethro stood.

"Silly silly Lugia...You can run with the human...But I'll have him soon...After all, what's a better way of getting over a past relationship than trying to take away your ex's future mate?" Jethro creepily said before leaving with a dark chuckle that was famous with Yveltals...

* * *

_Rocho's Cafe..._

"So, you wanted to ride a unicorn?" Natalie slurred to Ro, who giggled like a drunkard lady...

Paging Mary Volsorate...

"It was a pretty UNICORN though!" Ro replied, drunk outta her mind.

Wanna know why?

Max was being too playful and decided to be 'creative' with their drinks.

"Well I hope you were careful...[Burp]" Gaius went from across the bar, talking to Mia and Donny, who were also a little tipsy.

"Don't worry~...I was fine! It was just a little motorcycle accident..." Donny told the Weather duo. Mia suddenly passed out, falling face-first onto the bar table loudly.

"Oh boy..." Gaius said before going to pick her up.

"Lemme help you there~..." Donny offered, coming from his seat behind the bar counter and helping Mia up to her feet. They were about five steps in when Mia's foot got caught in a stool, making the duo stumble. Mia was dropped onto her stomach while the all-male Weather duo fell in a heap, landing with Gaius on top of Donny...

They laughed drunkly at their predicament before the unexplainable happened...

They stared into each other's eyes, not breaking away and getting lost in them...

Gaius suddenly leaned down, catching Donny's lips in a kiss that surprised the male Kyogre morph. Since he wasn't sober, he didn't reject it. Rather, he opened his mouth for their tongues to wrestle, making the kiss more passionate. Gaius' long reptilian tongue beat Donny's into submission while claiming his mouth in the process as well, exploring deep into his dental caverns...

Air was needed several moments later, a thick strand of saliva connecting them together still before it broke. The males panted while looking into each other's eyes again, looking to continue their make-out session, but...

"Come on you two..." Tanner said, sober due to his preference for milkshakes. Gaius groaned and shook his head so he could get up.

What he did, however, was make himself sober in that instant as Donny tried to get one last kiss in.

"Where you going~?" Don asked lustfully, leaning up for another helping of Gaius, but he wasn't expecting this.

"OH MY ARCEUS! YOU KISSED MY BROTHER?!" Mia screeched from the floor at Gaius, who snapped outta his confusion to see who she was talking to.

"What're you talking about?" The lost Groudon morph asked before he was suddenly groped by Donny.

"She's talking about us, big boy~..." That didn't exactly help.

"WHAT?! NO, NO, NO! I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" Gaius yelled back, getting up and away from Don.

"That kiss you gave me says otherwise~..." Don cooed, making Gaius shudder in disgust.

"No, back away from me! I don't like guys!" However, the Kyogre siblings had some words to say.

"I JUST SAW YOU DOING IT!" "Don't act like you didn't like it~..." Gaius was so confused, you wanna know what he did?

He ran out the wall. Not the door, the wall.

The Groudon-shaped hole in the wall was very interesting to most as the one who shaped it ran to his car, which had been there prior. He skidded off home to take his mind off of tonight.

"He's gonna get it soon..." Mia darkly commented before grabbing Donny and taking him home.

"Okay...that happened..." Tanner said before everyone else decided the after-party was over and left too...

* * *

_Shadow Mindscape..._

_**'That little bastard came back...'**_ Py-Shan muttered darkly to himself...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This had been Seje For Days.**

**There! Your candy fro this week! Don't like it; send it back to the manufacturers in WeDon'tGiveAFuck Ville!**

**The song I used was one of my favs! If you felt like I shoulda used something different, tell me and I'll tell you why I couldn't do it.**

**Peter and Tanner danced their asses off! Jethro's making a move! Py-Shan's pissed and Gaius kissed Donny! **

**What'll happen next chappy?!**

**I dunno.**

**Follow/Fav/Review this fic for meez! I'm tired of seeing the same people review! No disrespect to my peeps tho! :D**

**Moncheli!**


	13. Chapter 11: How To Celebrate CD!

**Good Day!**

**You guys thought that since I was working on A Fated Reality that I'd quit this!?**

**HELL NAH, SON! This was my first story!**

**Never QUITTING ON THIS!**

**Anyway, after I got done with AFR, I got an idea for the next chappy of this...**

**Why not show how Pokemorphs celebrate Columbus Day?**

**I know what you're thinking: Why have a time skip?**

**My reasons are such:**

**1\. If I did EVERY individual day of school, it'd be monotone and boring and no one would read this anymore.**

**2\. The fact that I am doing time-skips should make you wanna read where it skipped anyway.**

**3\. It's my story and I make it; non-beta read.**

**4\. Because...**

**5\. Why not do important school days? The ones that matter should be written right?**

**6\. Is your name 'Seje For Days'?**

**In any case, I'm gonna get to work on my other stories after this and AFR needs to cool down. I mean, 21001 words?**

**I feel like MircThomas' 'Journey To Improve: Conquering Unova' and EchoEternal's 'Melting Gelid Roses'...**

**In any case...**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: How To Celebrate Columbus Day: Legend High-Style!_

_Legend High-Entrance Building..._

"So, how are you guys?" The group were waiting by the door for the all-clear. Apparently, Ms. Jills blew a fuse at her son and tore apart the Entrance Hall chasing after him. Principal Geafold sent her home on paid leave until her temper dissipated.

Mind you, that's gonna take a LONG time.

So everyone in our main group was waiting to get in the school, missing a few members...

* * *

_Gaius..._

"Last night didn't happen...Last night didn't happen...Last night didn't happen..." He had been saying that to his mirror all morning, not realizing he was late for school.

"GAIUS! FOR THE LAST TIME, GET DOWN HERE FOR SCHOOL!"

Oh, and his mom and dad had been calling him for the past 20 minutes.

"BOY IF YOU DON'T STOP PUTTING ON YOUR MAKE-UP, I'M COMING IN THERE MYSELF!"

"GEORGE, THAT'S NOT NECESSARY!"

"HE'S LATE TO SCHOOL MARIAN! GOTTA LEAVE SOMEHOW!"

"I KNOW!..." It got quiet after that, leaving Gaius to resume his mantra. Since he was still in the bathroom, he didn't hear his parents come up the stairs, or the 'clink-clink' of their 'punishment toy'...

They came into the bathroom, not even bothering to be quiet as he had ample time to respond to their yells while not doing so. They retracted the 'toy' and began a silent countdown.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

**[Poke.]**

Gaius froze on the spot, freezing up his limbs as he looked behind his back to see his smirking parents holding what looked like a long, thin metal rod...

That had just poked him on top of his tail hole.

"Wow son...If I'd know you like lifting your tail like how you used to, I'd pick a thicker pole." His father snickered as he watched his son become flustered.

"DAD! WHY!?"

"Because you're late to school son. Didn't you check your phone?" Gaius did just that before widening his eyes and running out the bathroom in a rush. When the sound of the front door closing sounded, the Groudon Pokemorph couple looked at each other before laughing.

"Gets them every time...Remember when Jacob actually let it in?"

"That was a sight to never believe...Though, I think our youngling Gaius may be going down the same route... I SHIP IT!"

"AND I DO TOO! And speaking of doing~..." George got a little frisky and smacked Marian's ass hard, making her purr.

"You wanna go Georgy~? I hope you can last~..." They kissed heatedly on the spot before closing the door...

* * *

_Mia..._

"Will you be okay? I hear Ms. Jills really tore that place up." Mia's mother, Jaycee Anderson, helped to make sure her daughter was ready to go back to school after finding out, rather abruptively, that her and Donny had gotten drunk.

Needless to say, her over-protective mom status has went up.

Upstairs, Donny was getting ready for work with their dad, Kenny Anderson, at the doorway. As soon as he heard they both got drunk at his café, Kenny did what any responsible parent would.

He put him on a leash.

"For now on, you will have to undergo breath checks and alcohol scans. Understood?"

"Okay Dad..." Donny wasn't really paying attention; his mind was on that kiss.

Those lips that took him captive...

That chiseled body...

Those rock-hard abs...

Sexy pectoral muscles...

Slim legs...

He may not have realized it, but Kenny did, seeing his son drool over something for some reason...

'What the hell? He's gotta crush on someone?'

Literally, the only ways for a Pokemorph to drool is a) Be extremely hungry b)Have a crush to think about.

And there was no food being made THAT delicious here so it had to be the latter.

"Alright, come on you love-sick orca. Time for school."

"Huh? Oh. Coming." Donny walked past Kenny, the latter sniffing the air around his son before picking up a familiar scent associated with young adults in love...

Arousal.

"Whoever this is better be worthy of my son...Especially this coming Columbus Day..."

* * *

_Legend High-Entrance To Entrance Hall..._

The group was STILL waiting for the doors to open when they saw Gaius and Mia's rides pull up. Both members of the Weather Trio looked at each other, the former with guilt and denial and the latter with distrust and disapproval.

"Make sure you actually do something with your life!" Both dads had yelled each word at the exact same time at their kids before taking notice of each other.

"Huh. We talk the same style...Beer at Kendra's?"

"Beer at Kendra's." They sped off, leaving their kids to eat their dust.

"[Sigh]" Gaius went before walking past Mia without a word, remark or snarky comment. Mia was actually surprised at this but before she could comment...

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! GET IN HERE!" Everyone's favorite Deoxys morph kicked the door open and led them inside.

'I'll ask about it after school...' Mia thought as they went inside...

* * *

_After School..._

"Whew! Best day of school EVER!" That was the most common cry as students who usually had Ms. Jills at ANY TIME were ecstatic once they learned of her substitute. Mr. Jerns was the EXACT opposite of Ms. Jills, being a calm, laid-back Xerneas morph. Today, they did a page of work...

WITH HELP!

Plus, he said they could do whatever...But then someone suggested a random pair of students to have sex and he said not that.

Everyone else agreed that he should be their teacher instead of that hag.

"Well, what's everyone doing for Columbus Day?" Tanner asked, getting blank stares in response. "What?"

"What's Columbus Day?" Peter asked, innocently and with the classic tilt to with the head.

"Seriously? You don't know?" Tanner got head shakes from the WHOLE group, making him (-_-U).

"Columbus Day is a holiday where we celebrate the day America was discovered. Most just celebrate with a dinner with family and friends. Most shopping centers have discounts and sales going on." This had got the others and bystanders interested.

"A family dinner? What do you normally have?"

"It doesn't really matter what you eat. It can be big, a barbeque, a small get-together...Just any way of celebrating it is good."

"Oh? What's this I hear about a holiday?" While they where talking, Principal Geafold had walked past to his car.

"Yeah. It's called Columbus Day. It's this coming Monday."

"Oh! A holiday you say? I'll tell the Mayor about it!"

Wanna know what the Mayor is? Guess, I dare you!

"Okay, you go do that." Tanner waved dismissively at Principal Geafold as he left...

* * *

_-The Next Day-Somewhere In New York..._

"Come on Sol! You don't want to be late on your first day, do you!?"

"No mother! I'll be right down!" In a manor in the Western section of rural New York, there lived a family of Reshirams. There was a couple of a male Reshiram and a female Reshiram. They had a litter of 3 children. One was already a young adult, steadily making his living in the business world. The youngest was a 4-year-old who had a habit of yelling out what he sees.

And there was Sol.

Sol Verecunde is your Reshiram for brainiacs. Though, he's shy and easily scared, so he's not gonna jump at the chance to impress others. Especially with his HTITHOT score, which was the actual highest before the Integration. But he never told anyone, just accepting the application for free admittance for Legend High. His attire, as he grabbed what remained to be placed in his Velcro back-pack, revealed to be a white T-Shirt and red pants; the colors that match when he's nervous, angry, or excited.

Sol wasn't your average Reshiram; there were reasons as to behind his shyness. But the main one...

He's gay.

Him growing up around parents that never revealed how they felt about homosexuality made him paranoid about what they'd say if he came out to them, so he kept it to himself. And since he believes that Pokemorphs can be just as civilized as humans, he never left anywhere without a shirt on. He finished collecting his things before going out his bedroom door. He walked past the family helper, Windslow, and waved. The graying butler waved at him before going to his quarters. He walked downstairs, meeting the gaze of his parents as he came.

"Now son. This is your first day at Legend High. Are you prepared?"

"Yes father."

"Make sure no one touches you. They're bad people if you don't want to be touched and they do it anyway."

"Yes mother."

"And make sure to bring in a girl if you can~!"

"Reggie! That's not appropriate!"

"Sorry, I was just jokin..." The rest of their argument was lost as Sol left the house and got in his car, that sleek, shiny, red convertible...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**Sorry, this is a shortie. I had to give you guys something to deduce while I plan stuff that don't match your assumptions! :3**

**Ms. Jills is gone for the mo'! There's a new sub! Gaius is going through thingies! And there's a new student heading for Legend High!**

**What'll happen next chappy!?**

**I dunno.**

**Drop me dat follow, hit me up with a fav, and review your butts off!**

**Tune in for more and possibly longer chappys of 'Legend High'!**

**Monche-!**

**Oh! Before I forget, I S/O Mircthomas' story 'Journey To Improve: Conquering Unova!'**

**That's all! PM me if you want your story S/O'd!**

**Moncheli for real this time!**


	14. Chapter 12: Where The Wild Things Are

**WELCOME BACK TO THE DRAMA!**

**And then some!**

**Sorry for keeping you peeps waiting with this; drama needs to be built over-time, not immediately!**

**In any case, our new student got a brief intro last chappy!**

**Don't worry to those Reshiram fans; he's gonna be full-circle involved with our group!**

**Today, we learn how Pokemorphs can celebrate Columbus Day!**

**Hope you like! I may need to have a few words with EchoEternal on drama-build-up...**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

_Ms. Jills..._

"[Sigh]" The Yveltal Pokemorph was in her house, being under lockdown for her rampage at the school. She was left to sit in her room, reading e-mail updates from Principal Geafold. She was currently reading one now.

It read:

_Dear Ms. Yvonne Jills,_

_The staff and students of Legendary High still hope for the better of your absence and wish you good health. There is no meeting today so you can relax more._

_Til next update_

_-Principal Geafold of Legendary High._

She scoffed at the message. The kids missed her and wished her well? Bullshit. She knows the kids hate her with a passion. But they don't understand...

She acts like that for a reason...

* * *

_Legend High-Entrance..._

The group was waiting for Jake as he was last to arrive today.

"So, anyone seen Jake?", Tanner asked, getting shakes of disapproval. Gaius was in his own world, looking at the sun.

'How do I approach this?...Wait, why do I care!? I don't like guys!' HIs face showed his combating wills, being evident by the look of calculation of Mia's face as she watched Gaius from the other side of the group.

'Hmph, he's hopeless. Continued denial, inbound...' Two cars screeched onto the parkway, making the group look up to see Jake's dad...

And a Reshiram morph.

As soon as both boys, as the Reshiram was too stiff to be a female one, exited their methods of transportation, they locked eyes.

Both heartbeats began to skip a few...

Eyes began to shine in the other's vision...

Breathing became erratic...

They only became apart of the other's vision...

The connection broke, leaving them standing awkwardly on the pavement before the doors opened.

And guess who?

"PILE IN MAGGOTS!" Our favorite Deoxys morph kicked the doors some more to gather attention before realizing something...

It was just them there.

"Where's the rest of the squad, Privates?" Tanner answered.

"There's actually a late start for school today. The principal wanted to speak...with all of us early, I guess..." The mysterious Deoxys morph scratched his head in confusion.

"If that's all true...Who's that?" All attention shot to the newcomer, who cowered under their gazes.

"We don't know. Might be a new student." The Reshiram morph began to shake a little in fear.

"My...name...is...Sol...S-sol...Ver-verecunde..." The Reshiram was in position to wet himself right then and there, but...

"Don't be scared. We're friendly..." Sol had heard a quiet voice say that; the voice of a guardian. Sol looked up and saw Jake standing near him, holding his shoulder with his hoof-hand. Sol cracked a little smile...

Before 'Ro showed up.

"Hello! My name's RO! How're you doing?" To say Sol wasn't scared was like saying seeing the ground from 10,000 feet up with no parachute or safety would let you live.

As his heartbeat stopped going at drastic speeds, Jake spoke to him.

"Don't worry, she's just like that."

"But...She sounds like she lives off of sugar..."

"We suspect that's what's wrong, but we're still trying." The attempt at a joke form Jake had earned a giggle from Sol, sounding like music to the young Virizion's ears. Ro came back.

"Hey Sol! Make sure you sit at lunch with us!" She dashed off, holding her kitten plushy representation.

"Wow...Is she on sugar?"

"I would believe so Sol." Jake held his hand for a little bit before he realized what he was doing and left, giving Sol a hasty goodbye. The pressure he felt when they held hands was not forgotten...

* * *

_Precalculus-Ms. Kish..._

"Alright class, settle down." No one present knew why she said that. No one that didn't matter was there. Upon further pestering by 'Ro, Sol had all of Jake's classes, who in tandem had almost all of Tanner's. Ms. Kish continued.

"Now, as for the little Ms. Jills fiasco, to close any rumors, she will be returning." Some groans went off from the group; they were gonna miss Mr. Jerns when he left.

"But that is because she will return to her old post and Mr. Jerns...will be taking my own." That had...them honestly surprised. Ms. Kish had apparently been teaching for a long time, ling before the Integration form what they heard. So, this had actually left one of them in tears.

Who was it though?...

"In any case, it's time to start class with our new student!" She smiled at Sol, who blushed in embarrassment and sank into his seat...

* * *

_Later..._

"Alright class, I hope you have a good rest of the day!" She smiled and waved at them as they all left, the one crying rubbing her eyes dry before pulling a brave façade...

"So...Jake was it?" Sol nervously asked the Virizion morph, who turned around almost too quickly.

"Yes Sol?"

"...Could you...sit next to me...next period?..." If there was a new color version for red, it would be named for Sol as his blush couldn't be identified for its color.

"...Uh...sure..." They were both blushing that new red color now, more visible due to their light color palettes. Soon, Mr. Quartermaine's class came up for them, being a closed door instead of open.

"Huh? Is he not here either?", Tanner asked Kevin, who shrugged. They all looked inside the door window and saw Mr. Quartermaine at his desk...

Crying while looking at a picture.

They were shocked; he usually showed very little emotion, only stern and straight to the point. Never crying and feeble. he shuddered from crying, sniffling his snot as he looked at the picture of his ex-wife.

Poor Mewtwo...

Tanner decided that he's had enough of seeing sadness and knocked on the door as the bell rang, making Mr. Quartermaine jolt. He looked at the door, seeing the sympathetic faces at the window. The Mewtwo morph sighed and stood up, walking to the door slowly before opening it.

"You all saw that, I presume?" The nods he received told him all he needed to know. "[Sigh] Look, since it's just you all, I guess I can tell you." He stood back, allowing them entry. The group sat down in the front table considering the rest of the school won't be there until around lunch.

"Let me start from the beginning..." He paused, getting his bearings in order, shaking his hands and making sure no more tears were coming out.

"Me and Opace were a good couple; we always loved each other no matter what. We were both teachers, so we made the same amount of money. Life was easy for us at our home...Then things got distant between us. Lately, she had been getting frisky and she wanted me to tend to her. But every Arceus-forsaken time she asked, I was always busy. So busy...She became cold towards me, not even a hello or goodbye whenever we woke up or left for work...I just...want her to love me again..." He couldn't say more as he dropped to his knees, crying more. Vanessa and Tanner went up to him and soothed him.

"It'll be alright Mr. Quartermaine..." The Mewtwo morph's head snapped to Vanessa.

"H-how? What a-am I sup-p-posed to do?"

"Maybe we could get Principal Geafold to lay off on your work for a little while so you and your wife can rekindle your relationship."

"[Sniffle] You'd do that...for me?..."

"Of course", Tanner cut in, "There's nothing more depressing than a couple in distress. You guys'll get back together or my name isn't Tanner." Mr. Quartermaine smiled at his students, looking at them before resting on Sol.

"Oh hello. I don't believe we've met before." Sol jolted when he realized he was being addressed.

"Oh uh...Hello sir..." Sol rubbed his arm in awkwardness.

"Is your name Sol?"

"How did you know?"

"...My wife knows your mother." Sol stayed quiet after that.

"So, since we made you feel better, how about some relaxation for today?" Mr. Quartermaine had been working them to the _bone_ lately and they were hoping today would help them get a refractory period at the least...

"Nope." Or at least they thought...

* * *

_Gym..._

"Alright maggots! Since this is the last period for the day before you go home to stuff your faces, I thought we'd do something easy! KICKBALL!" A BIG-ASS rubber ball materialized before them, making them gasp as it was half the size of the gym teacher...

Standing.

"How are we supposed to kick that?" Andy, who had decided to come to school for once, was skeptical about the ball.

"Don't worry about all that. Now get to bases! One person for themselves; no teams!"

"If there's no teams", Emma cut in, "Then what's the point of playing?"

"You'll see..." Was his creepy reply...

* * *

_Later..._

"Alright maggots, last chance to actually get to a base."

"THE BALL DOESN'T GO ANY FATHER THAN A FEW FEET!" Indeed it didn't; it only traveled as far as halfway to the pitcher before stopping all together. The pitcher, who was the Deoxys teacher, was making short work of everyone, not even sparing Tanner smacked them with he ball over and over and over again. No one had made it to at the least 2nd base. And it was Sol's turn.

"Come on Sol!", Jack yelled encouragingly from the bench, where everyone else was clad in some sort of homemade bandage. Sol felt a flutter in his heart hearing the cheer.

He stepped up to the plate...

The pitcher blew a bubble from his piece of gum...

Said pitcher cocked the ball back...

The batter tensed, ready for any kinda toss...

HE PITCHES!

It's a FASTBALL! How will Sol get outta this one!?

As the ball rushed towards Sol, he focused on it, watching it slow down in his vision so he could study it. It slowed down at the right spot, but said right spot made Sol (-_-U).

Wanna know why? There was a little button on the ball that said: 'KICK ME!' He just sighed and readied a kick to hit it at the right moment. When it was about to smack him to the face, he kicked it...

Right to the Gym teacher's kids.

The resulting crunch ensured impact.

"AhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The resulting scream that got higher in pitch was also to ensure impact.

"Uh...Sorry sir!" Sol thought he was gonna get in trouble or worse but...

"No it's fine..." The Gym teacher's voice was so high, it was a miracle they heard him. He flashed a thumbs-up before getting off the ground and wobbling to his office.

"Class dismissed..."

* * *

Entrance Building-Legend High...

"Sol, you did...good out there..." Jake was still new about speaking more, but he was getting there.

"Thanks...Jake..." Sol was still trying to reach a higher octave.

"So...about Columbus Day..."

"What about it?"

"So you wanna...you know?..." If there was a brighter red than Jake's face, I'd totes coin the name first.

"Wanna what?" Sol was a little dense at this level of socializing.

"[Sigh] DoyouwanttocometomyhouseforColumbusDay?" Jake's question was illegible, null and void for documentation, but Sol made an exception.

"Of course...Jake..." They were both blushing but the moment was ruined when Peter stormed past, growling mad. They looked behind them to see Tanner rubbing his head shyly.

"What happened?", Jake asked.

"He asked if I wanted to come to Vanessa's for Columbus Day."

"And?"

"...Andy already asked..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So, that's that! We got drama! We got love! We got food! And we got parties!**

**Tanner's relationship status hangs in the balance! Andy's making his move! Peter's rage is fueled, and there's a new shipping in town.**

**And its name is EvergreenBlazeShipping!(VirizionXReshiram)**

**This is my shipping! Any use without my permission is punishable by BANISHMENT TO THE SEX-VERSES OF POKEMON!**

**AND THER WILL BE NO RETURN FOR YOU!...**

**Anywhozle, Stalk this fic, LOVE it or me, and critique your asses off!**

**Moncheli!**


	15. Chapter 13: WTF Just Happened?

**Good day ladies and gents!**

**I bringeth you...LEGEND HIGH!**

**[Automated Applause]**

**I'm trying my best to appease those drama lovers at the mo'! **

**And it's been hectic, I tell ya!**

**So-[The camera fell, showing static]**

**Fuc-[Static] -ideways with a Blaziken! This shit ag-[Static]**

**TT! When I find you, your birthday present's gonna-[Static...]**

**[Smack] SORRY, SHIT HAPPENS! Oh! Too loud, sorry!**

**In any case-**

**TT: Seje! Where's AFR's next chappy!?**

**ME: It'll be made, you impatient bomb freak!**

**TT: I want it now!**

**Me: Yeah, I want my money and I want it now, but I ain't getting it now am I!? In any case, where's Tannis? She said she'd be back for this!**

**TT: I dunno!**

**Me: SHE BETTER NOT'VE WENT TO THAT ONE POKE-VERSE!**

**TT: Who knows?**

**Me: Ah, forget it. She'll be back.**

**Anyway peeps, I made a new poll for AFR and it's to see how people actually like the characters I used. So far it's like this.**

**1st place: Sajuan(Me) and Hazel Collins(Koraru Kinomoto)-2 votes**

**3rd place: Adam Ramzi(Solopuppy) and Jack Prex(The Constitutionalist)-1 vote**

**I guess people like me and Hazel-Darling...**

**In any case, hope to see more loving for our characters and as or these characters...**

**To calm confusion, I shall post the character names and species in these A/N every chappy for here on out!**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

**And that's about it for the important characters! If you need to know more, just tell me via PM or review!**

**I got that outta the way...Now what to do?... OH!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Fi-[The camera fell again.]**

**FUCK A-[Static]- IN THE BOOTY AND CUM FOR-[Static]-ABOUND! JUST WORK WITH ME HERE![Static...]**

**[Smack!] Jeezuskinesis!**

**Roll The Film Before It Breaks!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: WTF Just Happened!?_

_Tanner's Place Of Residence..._

"Hey bitch, I'm going out soon. Is there anything you need me to do besides go get you more drugs?" Tanner was feeling anxious and irritated today as he got ready for his dinner at...Andy's...

"No you little shit. I nay case, make sure you bring your ass home at 10 sharp." Mary was not in the mood for games as she was late for her appointment at her job...

At Rod Randy's...

"Yeah yeah, I know the schtick. Don't come home with cops either 'mom'.", Tanner replied, glaring at her as she wore a dress that would be considered 'too revealing'.

"Fine. No one can come over. Period." With that note, she left the household. Tanner shook his head and went back to his room. He went to his dresser and grabbed a button-down shirt to wear along with some tan pants. Putting those on the ironing board to rid of wrinkles, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. As soon as he was about to go back to his room for anything he was missing, the phone rang.

When he answered, the unmistakable sound of Ro was on the other line.

'Hey Tanner! What'chu doing?'

'Getting ready to go to a dinner party. I won't be there long.'

'Well you better not! Peter's all saddy-sad over here at Vanessa's and he needs you!'

'Needs me?', Tanner thought before shaking his head.

'I'm sure it'll pass when I get there.'

'Yeah yeah...Speaking of, where are you goi-?'

Tanner cut her off as the doorbell rang on his end, marking that his ride was here.

'I'll tell you when I get there.' He hung up before she could reply. He went to answer the door and guess who?

Andy.

"Hello Tanner. I assume you're ready?" His smug grin was not unnoticed by Tanner, but he held his suspicions.

"Yeah, just lemme put my clothes on and we'll go. Just sit in the living room." For some reason, Mary actually went outta her way to clean the house, the entire action puzzling Tanner to no end as he grabbed his clothes. Andy sat on the couch, watching Tanner still. It woulda crept him out, but he was far too used to creep stares. As soon as he put on his dress shoes, Andy ushered him out the door, closing it and locking it for him before he could pull out his key.

"Wow. Impatient much?"

"Oh don't worry yourself. I'm the host; you're the guest." That grin was still on the Latios morph's face as he went to their ride, which was a limousine, the driver being their family helper Joseph. Tanner just shrugged and got into the limo...

* * *

_Vanessa's Home..._

"Come on Peter! Cheer up! He said he'd be here soon!" Ro was trying her best to cheer up the lonely Lugia, but he was adamant in having a frown on his face.

"Come on Ro! We got some more things in the back! Need your help with it all!" Vanessa was bubbly and cheerful; the complete contrast to Peter. He was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Kevin and Jackson, both sitting in the same chair with Kevin being sat on.

"PETER!", Vanessa called from the basement. Peter scoffed at her.

"She doesn't need my help."

"PETER! I NEED YOUR HELP!" This made him raise an eyebrow.

"Okay...She doesn't need it badly..."

"PETER! I NEED YOUR HELP! BADLY!"

"Okay, what the fuck?" Peter rose form his seat so he could go see what she wanted.

What he saw made him pale a little.

"Can you help me lift this? It's going to the garage." She was holding what looked like an industrial treasure chest with pipes and a steam engine. Peter backed away slowly.

"Uh...can't you get one of the other guys to do it? I'm sure they're stronger." He was sweating bullets as he was not in the mood for heavy lifting. It'd mat his feathers down and make him look appealing to others.

"Come on! You still owe me for that one time!" Peter panicked and looked to see if Kevin or Jackson were paying attention, but they were being cuddly with each other so they weren't.

"Come on Vanessa! You can't hold that over me every trip!"

"Well you shoulda never took the bet to-!"

"SHHHH!" Peter hurriedly covered her beak so she wouldn't say anymore, lest Ro say something about it. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good boy." She patted him on the head and went upstairs. Peter took a deep breath before grabbing the chest and heaving, immediately noting how FUCKING HEAVY it was. The veins in his muscles strained as he began to lift it.

"Dammit Vanessa! This thing is heavy!"

"Told ya~!" She and Ro were enjoying glasses of lemonade that Vanessa's mom made for them before she went out for cooking supplies...

* * *

_Jake Excher's Place Of Residence..._

"So...This is my house...And stuff...and stuff..." Jake had been nervous about his parents and brother Kyle ruining this for him, but luckily Kyle was not there at the moment. Jake's parents welcomed Sol like he was family, his mother more-so than his father. They were in the living room, waiting on Jake's mom to finish cooking dinner.

"So...Did you enjoy the tour?", Jake nervously asked Sol, the latter blushing before responding.

"Yeah...It was...fun, I guess...But your dad...is a little uptight..." Jake sighed at these words.

"Yeah, my dad's always paranoid about me bringing in visitors. I guess he thinks they're gonna hurt me or something."

"Well...your dad's an idiot." The insult had made Jake's eyes widen as he stared at Sol, the Reshiram morph hiding his face.

"Dude, what?" Before Sol could reply, however,...

"DINNER'S READY!", Jake's mom, Fantina Excher, called from the kitchen. The boys went to the kitchen, ready to eat...

"BOOYAH, BITCHES!" Kyle ran past them from nowhere, making them stumble as he ran to the table and sitting down first.

"Kyle! Watch where you're going!", Jake yelled, catching his mom by surprise.

"What's this? Little Guy grew a spine for once?" Kyle countered, smirking at Jake.

"Yeah, unlike you, I have one AND a brain." The comeback had threw Kyle for a loop, used to being the one with the last word.

"Uh well...Your...uh..." The stammering had Jake and Sol chuckling at him, making him falter.

"Now now children. We can't have that on such a special day.", Fantina reprimanded, making the duo stop chuckling.

"Now come on, let's dig in!", she exclaimed...

* * *

_Andy's Place Of Residence..._

"So, that's my house. Anything you saw familiar?", Andy asked Tanner, smirking the whole while. They had been like this for a minute; going around the house-or mansion- and seeing the sights, all the while Andy kept asking if Tanner saw it already in Peter's home. Every time it was brung up, Tanner would either reply with "No comment" or "Yes". But Andy persisted, trying to get Tanner to enjoy his time there at Casa De Andy.

"Yes. A lot actually." Tanner rebutted, irritated at Andy's unrelenting desire to pester him about the subject.

"Well, I beg to differ. Just where have you seen such riches?", Andy said, the Latios morph gesturing around the main room they were in, the marble floor and walls of paintings.

"Somewhere you don't need to know. Is that all? We already ate."

"Well...there is one thing we haven't-."

"Oh come on Andy! Just let him go!" A shout originated from the stairs made them look to see Alegaesia at the top, glaring down at Andy.

"And what if I don't?", he challenged, raising an eyebrow-if he had any.

"Just hope your room can handle the damage~...", she threatened, making him pale.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!", he yelled back, about to run at her, but he would break his plot.

"Make me asshole~!" She skipped off, making him grind his teeth but not move.

"Aren't you gonna stop her?", Tanner asked him, actually showing concern since she looked DETERMINED to destroy his room.

"No...I have better things to do than stop her petty squabbles..." Andy was seething, but eventually he calmed down, looking at Tanner with that same smirk. That was the last straw.

"Okay, what is with you!?", Tanner exclaimed, pinning Andy to the wall.

"Nothing's with me; I thought this was just a friendly tour of the house.", Andy said, smirk not leaving his face.

"Well, whatever it is, just stop it." Tanner was frustrated now, so he let Andy go and went to the front door, making Andy finally drop the smirk.

"Wait!", he cried, making Tanner look back at him.

"What?"

"...I...", Andy couldn't finish, turning away. Tanner just shook his head in disappointment and left. As soon as Andy heard the door close back, he smirked again.

"Hmph, time will tell for us Tanner...Time will tell..."

* * *

_Vanessa's Domain..._

[DING DONG!] went the doorbell, making Peter look up from his mac and cheesy. He grew curious for once and went to answer. Outside, Tanner was waiting for someone to answer when...

"BOO!" A voice went before Tanner was blinded by something. When Peter went to answer, there was no one there. He sighed sadly and went back in, hoping Tanner was still coming...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**So there you have it! Columbus Day in the making!**

**What's Tanner's mom's job like? Why was Andy at the least 'attempting' to be nice? What was with that chest? And what happened to Tanner?**

**Why am I asking all of you that?**

**What'll happen next chappy!?**

**I dunno.**

**Stalk this, LOVE IT, and critique your asses off!**

**I woulda had this done sooner, but I was going back and forth with PM's, errands, music, food, and the occasional Yahoo Message from Braindead123. You guys remember him, right? Of course you do! :D**

**This week, I hope to make another WGBM chappy! I have new hope and inspiratio for it now!**

**And with that, I kiss you all good night!**

**Keeping it smexy!**

**Moncheli!**


	16. Announcement For The Masses

**Hello!**

**This is Seje For Days.**

**Here I am once again with another announcement.**

**I'm going on a hiatus for this story.**

**I am not going anywhere believe me; if I was, I wouldn't be able to make this.**

**I'm just putting them on pause until I see how my lemon-making skills go.**

**The AFR orgy chappy got a lot of views after it came out; and that's FanFiction AND SoFurry combined people!**

**All I'm doing is making a series of yaoi(possibly straight and yuri if people ask) one-shots that end in cliffhangers.**

**Why? 'Cause cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**And don't worry to those that think my stories will never come back; I have a lot planned anyway! ;)**

**As of this announcement, A Fated Reality, Where Gods Be Mortals, and Shedding Layers Of Emotion are on a hiatus until further notice.**

**As for when further notice will come, let's just see if this new series is good enough for the masses...**

**Here and SoFurry...**

**I'll tell you guys how many views I get here and SoFurry each time I post a one-shot...**

**What's that? Why isn't Legend High going on hiatus?**

**Well I'll tell ya...**

**WHY IN THE LIVING HOLY FUCKS WOULD I PAUSE MY FIRST FANFICTION!? THAT'S JUST SAYING 'I'm quitting' RIGHT THERE!**

**SO NO, Legend High WILL NEVER DIE!**

**So there, new series, paused stories, and a new schedule.**

**Legend High will remain updated once per week.**

**This new series called 'Taboo Fantasies Abound!' shall be everyday!**

**And for those who are just too impatient for my other stories, I will try and see if I can update AFR on my spare time. That tournament's gonna make the 'Tournament of Legends' look SHITTY, SHORTY! ;D**

**In conclusion, I shall leave it to the rest of you guys to tell me...**

**What's your taboo fantasy with a Pokemon like~?...**

**Follow me on Twi-Ah! Seje_For_Days.**

**Shameless RP will ensue!**

**Moncheli!**


	17. Chapter 14: Caught Ya Slippin!

**Legend High will NEVER DIE!**

**Sorry; had to get that out to those who actually thought I was lying when I said that this wasn't going on hiatus.**

**The one-shot series kicked off great!**

**I have 200+ views here and 300+ on SoFurry!**

**How awesome is that!?**

**Well, a little too awesome. ;)**

**I guess people like brave ones willing to sate the lusts and desires of FanFiction...**

**No one is safe; everyone's kinky! ;D**

**But, in other news, I shall keep this story going, try and get at the least a new chappy or two for AFR, and continue my new one-shot series.**

**If I stop it now, what'd be the point of the announcements I made? :/**

**So, this is the next installment for Legend High! We will see who kidnapped Tanner before Peter opened the door here!**

**Take a guess as to whom it was before reading.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, that's enough.**

**Now, it's time to introduce someone new in my A.R.(Author Room) now!**

**He's a handful at times, and a very bad liar when it comes to sneak orals-**

**?: Hey! They don't need to know that!**

**Me: Well that's too bad. That's what you get for trying to blow me in my sleep when you moved in!**

**?: Don't remind me of that!**

**Me: What's the matter~? Afraid Zeke's gonna get you~?**

**?: Shut your face!**

**Me: I'll shut it when you tell the viewers who you are.**

**?: And you can't do that...why?**

**Me: I like to tease. :P**

**?: Well stop teasing and just tell them who I am!**

**ME: No! And you better do it before I get Zeke in here!**

**?: FINE! Hello everyone, my name is Benshu! I'm a Mega-Blaziken that cannot devolve from this form. I do Seme and Uke, sadly...**

**Me: See? Was that so hard?**

**Benshu: Not as hard as Kyu and Reggie fucked you when we all had a or-.**

**ME: Okay! Shut up!**

**[He snickered and walked to the chair next to me, sitting down with a lewd motion involving his mouth going on.**

**In other news, people really LIKE this! I guess a high school story with Pokemon in it without immediate smut is appeasing to some. :P**

**But, I talk too much. **

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Damn Film!**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Caught Ya Slippin'!_

_Vanessa's House..._

"Pete, what's wrong?", Vanessa asked the crying Lugia morph. He had been doing this ever since he came back from the door.

"[Sobbing] He...h-he..." He couldn't continue for her as he sobbed louder, his sorrowful wails making Vanessa shed a tear.

"Don't worry Pete...I'm sure he'll turn up..." She wasn't too sure with how loud Peter was getting with each passing minute...

* * *

_Tanner..._

"MMMPH! Mmph phm Mmph!" Tanner was bound and gagged in an abandoned house on a random street he didn't know. A wooly bag was over his head to prevent sight as he wasn't blind-folded. He was being dragged through what felt like age-old carpet because he felt old material clinging to his legs.

'I swear, whoever this jerk is...OWWW!...is gonna get their ass kicked!', Tanner thought as he was starting to be slowed. His feet were then picked off the ground and placed on a soft surface...A bed. Tanner was angry and confused as whoever saw fit to kidnap him laid him down on the mattress and finally remove the wooly bag off his head. His eyes had to un-dilate so they could get used to the sudden darkness...

But they would have to dilate as his captor turned the light on with a flick of the wrist.

Tanner wished he could rub his eyes or cover them as he shut them closed. It didn't help much, but it still provided a little support. The captor's shadow fell upon his eyelids, making him look to see who it was since the light won't be in his eyes. But the captor wore all black and covered his face with a mask. All you could see were his eyes.

"So...Enjoy the ride~?..." The kidnapper asked, looking like he was smirking.

"MMPH PHM!"(FUCK YOU!) Tanner was pissed as he recognized the eye color of his captor.

"Now that's no way to speak to me, now is it? After all, I saved you from something much worse..."

"Mmhmph hemmph phem?"(What would have been worse about that?)

As if he understood every word, "Simple. Your little Lugia friend would have done something horrible to you. I'm just cleaning a future wound before it can have salt poured onto it." Tanner rolled his eyes. There's nothing that woulda happened...

Right?

* * *

_Peter..._

"Vanessa...I'm going to the bathroom for a sec..." He didn't wait for an answer as he went to her bathroom, which was located upstairs. When he walked in, he locked the door so he could have no surprise walk-ins. Walking to the mirror, he took note of his features. His eyes were swollen and puffy, like someone had beat him up and he didn't feel it. The mask around his eyes were wrinkled and folded a little from all the crying he did.

"[Sigh]...Look at me; I look hideous...", Peter lamented, looking around the sink for a few things. His eyes saw a comb, brush, feather duster, and some toothpaste.

If Ho-Ohs don't have teeth, how and why would they use toothbrushes?

He ignored those objects and went into their medicine cabinet, finding medications for sleep, illnesses, the Common Cold, and...

Are those Viagra pills?

Peter just shook his head and grabbed the sleeping pills. The container was small, but it held enough. The warning on the back said:

_Human Warning-Do not overdose and digest more than 3 pills at one time. Further digestion than the limit does NOT speed up results or lengthen time of slumber._

_Side Effects may include: Dizziness, drowsiness, illness, loss of balance, no effect after taking, twitching, skin abnormalities, loss of mobile function and vomiting._

_Pokemorph Warning-Do not take more than 1 pill at a time or a day. Further digestion limits moves and abilities._

_Side Effects may include: Dizziness, drowsiness, illness, loss of Pokemon moves for an undocumented amount of time, loss of Pokemon abilities for an undocumented amount of time, molting, skin abnormalities, permanent loss of teeth, and death._

_If you ingest more than you should, call 1-888-3..._

Peter didn't read the rest as he turned it so he could open it. Three pills popped out, all being a navy blue...Kinda like the color of his mask, Peter thought, as he opened the hatch that was his mouth. He held the pills above his mouth, thinking if he should do this.

'Should I?...I mean...It's only one day I don't see him...I can handle this... But...'

His hand began to shake, making the pills move around in his grip. As he stood there zoned out, one of them fell out of his fist, him not even paying attention to it until it had came down...

And hit the back of his throat.

When he felt the thud, he gagged and closed his mouth reflexively, not only sealing his fate but also swallowing the pill. He choked as he tried to stop by strangling himself. The pill just missed his grasp and went into his stomach. Peter stood there panting as he was gripping his throat VERY hard. Then...His eyes got as heavy as dark matter and he promptly passed out, not even conscious as he hit his face against the sink. To all of you pervs out there, he was in this position:

Belly down, lower half up by the knee, tail on his back.

But...He wasn't in the position for long as a certain someone decided that the time for playing around was gone.

_**"Now...Time to go...Oh, how do the Americans put it 'Bust a cap in yo ass'?..."**_ Py-Shan chuckled at his little joke and walked out of the room, making sure his eyes weren't seen. He may have control over Peter for now, but the only thing to give him away would be his blood-red eyes. Going downstairs, he saw that Vanessa, Ro and Natalie were passed out on the couch. Raising an eyebrow at them, he checked the time and saw it was 4 past midnight.

**_"Hmm...Would make sense...Makes it easier for me to leave anyway..."_** Py-Shan looked around to see if anyone was looking before he took full control, making Peter's body glow an ominous purple. It swirled around him, looking like a cocoon before bursting outwards, shrouding Py-Shan in it. For a few moments, one of the girls coulda woke up from the noise of the burst, but it was too soon when it finished and out popped Py-Shan...

In his true form. Dark purple feathers that borderlined black, an ice blue mask that looked cold to the touch, the same color palette for his underbelly and his blood red eyes.

_**"Much better...Now...onto more pressing matters..."**_ He left out the house in a blur, leaving a hastily-written note and the door locked...

* * *

_Tanner..._

"MMPH!"(STOP!) Whoever this was, he was a major pervert as he had just started feeling Tanner up. The captor's fingers felt like little stubs; poking with bluntness.

"Now now...Let's not act like that with the ball-gag."

'BALL GAG!?' Now that Tanner actually bothered to use his tongue to feel the gag, he realized that his mouth was indeed gagged by a ball on a strap. He felt dirty as the strange man kept at it, rubbing his clothes before putting his fingers through them...They felt rough and calloused...And there were little parts that tickled.

'Ngh...This guy better quit or I'll give him something to want to ru-.' Tanner's thoughts were interrupted as there was a crash below him. The kidnapper stopped his ministrations for a second.

"Hmmm? Someone's here?...How'd they know about where the Cullons died?" Then it hit Tanner where he was. The Cullons were an old human couple that lived very far out of New York. No one came to visit or get to know them whenever they came out their house, so no one was able to come to their rescue when a burglar broke into their house and killed them while they were asleep.

Whoever was in here was really mad as they stairs outside the room were being stomped on with a lot of force. The kidnapper walked to the door, intent on finding out who it was when it burst open, sending him flying... The tail that came out made Tanner widen his eyes.

'No.. It's Him!?' The figure stepped into the light, revealing to be a Shadow Lugia. He looked at Tanner with a small look of concern before turning to the kidnapper and snarling. Just as he walked to him, Tanner could catch the tiniest glint of silver on the left side of his face.

_**"So...You thought you could kidnap my host's mate and get away with stealing his purity?...[Chuckling] I'll have to admit...It would have worked...if I didn't already put a tab on you..." **_The Shadow Lugia's words made Tanner's heart skip a beat for more than a second.

'"Mate"? He's not talking about me, is he?...' But Tanner was proven wrong when Py-Shan turned to him.

_**"Don't worry...My host will forgive you...You're his mate-to-be...Shit happens..."**_ Tanner didn't know what to do as the Shadow Lugia removed the gag with his tail, letting Tanner finally use and relax his sore jaw muscles.

"Okay...I still don't get that but...What about him?"

_**"Don't worry about him...He'll be dealt with..."**_ Then, the kidnapper cut in.

"Will the two of you STOP talking like I'm not here!?"

'That voice...' Tanner had to think when he last heard it... Yeah, now he remembered...It was from-

**_"Now now...that's no way to speak with your elders, now is it...Michael?..."_** The kidnapper, now revealed to be Michael-the Mewtwo morph from earlier in the school year- widened his eyes from behind his mask as the Shadow Lugia smirked at him evilly from above...

* * *

_Tanner And Py-Shan..._

The duo were returning to Peter's house after Michael had been dealt with by authorities, who eagerly arrested him. Unknown to the group, the Mewtwo morph was already on the run from authorities, having been a fugitive for shoplifting grocery stores.

They had made it to the door, Tanner about to knock, before Py-Shan stopped him.

"What is it?" Py-Shan stared at him, out of focus before he said two words...

**_"Be careful..."_** Before Tanner could get anymore info out of that cryptic message, Py-Shan began to glow a bright white. Tanner couldn't keep his eyesight narrow enough to see what was happening, so he shielded them with his hands. Once it was over, he uncovered them to reveal Peter, standing there confused before he saw Tanner in front of him. The hug that followed couldn't be any tighter.

"Oh Tanner! I'm so glad you came!" Tanner couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for not coming earlier.

"Well, a lot happened so...let's just make the most of it, huh?"

"You bet!" Peter couldn't be any happier to be home with Tanner as he opened the door...

Revealing Vanessa and Ro there with their hands on their hips.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't Peter, what were you doing out with him?" Vanessa asked worriedly, casting a glare in Tanner's direction before pulling Peter into a hug away from him.

"Uh...What's wrong with that?..." Tanner asked, making the girls' heads snap to him.

"Look here asshole. You know what you did was just selfish and inconsiderate. And the punishment?...We'll leave that to you to figure out..." Ro then ushered Tanner out the door, slamming it shut behind him. He stood there in shock before walking away, but not before saying,

"What is with people and kicking me out of homes?..."

Meanwhile Peter was trying to tell them it was all a misunderstanding.

"Girls please...It wasn't his fault. Michael-."

"Michael? What does he have to do with this!?" Natalie shot at him, leaving bullet holes.

"But-."

"But nothing! You and Tanner are officially over! And that's final!" Vanessa exclaimed, breaking Peter's heart...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been Seje For Days.**

**And there you have it! The kidnapper has been revealed to be...**

**MICHAEL, THAT ONE MEWTWO FROM THE GYM CLASS CHAPPY!**

**Bet you all thought it was Jethro, didn't you?**

**Well, I'm an author, and I can pull the unexpected. ;)**

**It was Michael the entire time! Peter tried to kill himself! Tanner was rescued! And now we have...**

**[Gasp] DRAMA!**

**[Automated feminine shrieking]**

**Yep. I'm going down that route! Will Tanner and Peter get back together!?**

**That's for me to know and you to vote about! Poll goes up as soon as I post this!**

**Happy hunting!**

**Mon-**

**Cobe: Master~! Benshu won't give it to me!**

**Benshu: I told you I was tired!**

**Cobe: We only went three times! You can't be tuckered out now!**

**Tanner: This is so weird...**

**Me:...Don't you have a story to be in?**

**Tanner: Hey, it got boring listening to Ms. Laminaya. Got popcorn?**

**ME: I got this foot up yo' as- Nah, I'm just kidding. Downstairs.**

**Tanner: Dammit. [He got up and left.]**

**Me: Oh well...Hope Mister Lugia doesn't find him...**

**Moncheli!**


	18. Chapter 15: First Class Without The Bath

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**I've had so much to deal with!**

**School, school finals, one-shot requests, and daily life!**

**If you just read but don't write, you won't understand this struggle we authors have when writing...**

**Those of you that were worried that I quit this... **

**You deserve a smack to the face. Seriously.**

**I had to how to make this since the poll was a three-way tie:**

**1: Tanner and Peter get through the drama and get back together.**

**4: The jerks of the school will try and hit on them.**

**6: Peter will have to go through school without Tanner.**

**So the only way to fix this dilemma...**

**Do all three! Ain't I awesome? :P**

**Back to the drama!**

**Enjoy!**

**Roll The Film!...People have been waiting for for weeks! Damn, I need to adjust my schedule!**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)**

**Kyle Excher-Cobalion(Mine but someone can have this jerk-wad!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Morgan Banks-Raikou(Mine. Someone take this cat from me!)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Yvonne Jills-Yveltal(Related to Jethro, but has a special relation with someone.)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_Chapter 15: The Most Boring Day Of School...EVER!_

_The Next Day..._

The human known as Tanner woke with a start, having just heard his mother leave out the house. He shrugged and took a shower. After that, he went to the kitchen in clothes to see she left another note:

_I'll be out for a few days. If anyone comes looking for me, tell them that I moved with my sister across states. Don't let anyone know we're related._

_Food money's in the jar on the refrigerator. Snack cabinet...I'll let you in it for one day. Beyond a day's consumption, you can kiss further privileges goodbye._

_With love, Mom._

_'Well, it's a start.' _Tanner commented. She HAD been trying to be nicer, from the fact that she didn't use a single curse word in the note. Not to mention last night she didn't have any fun to keep Tanner up.

Either she's going through things or that's not Mary Volsorate.

In any case, Tanner grabbed some snacks-beyond a day's limit- and left out the house, going to school...

* * *

_Legend High-Entrance Building..._

It was mostly vacant at the entrance, Tanner noticed, as he walked up to the door. He waited for his friends to arrive, only to perk up at the sound of a speeding car. It turned out to be the very same red Bugatti from his first day. The doors for the passengers opened, revealing Peter!...

And Vanessa...and Ro...and Natalie...

All three of them were like guard dogs as they walked him to the other side of the door, away from Tanner. Raising an eyebrow, he walked to them...

Only to crash face-first into a barrier before he could get within a foot.

Tanner rubbed his nose as it throbbed in pain, glaring at the girls as they did him. "What the hell!? You coulda broke my nose!"

Natalie answered, "Good! Maybe you'll realize we don't want you over here! Right Peter!?"

The Lugia morph was silent. He didn't want to take any sides due to the pain it would cause to whoever he objects. The girls looked threateningly at him, but received no response.

"Eh", Ro started, "means he doesn't either."

Before Tanner could sent in a reasoned counter, the doors sprang open. As per usual, it was the Gym Teacher everyone loved and cherished and-

Why is he wearing a suit?

"Okay, students! Didn't think anyone was gonna come today, considering what day it was today..." he said. Ro dropped her glaring posture to ask a question.

"Uh, what day is it?" The Deoxys Morph looked appalled at the question, as if it was the most obvious thing to know. Everyone knew what today was...

Right?

"Surely you know! It was on FaceMorph all week!" he replied, shaking his arms to dramatize and emphasize the importance of today. The girls all went on their phones to check...And promptly groaned as they saw the school's latest status update.

"Do we have to? It's B-." But Vanessa didn't get to finish her gripe as their Gym teacher promptly interrupted her.

"Don't care~! Now get in here; all of your teachers are waiting for you to be work-ready!" They all groaned-even the taciturn Peter- in defeat before walking into the school that was their new prison...

* * *

_First Period-Ms. Kish..._

"Okay class! Welcome to B-!"

"We know Ms. Kish."

The class was literally consistent of the group that had the Uxie morph 1st period plus Morgan and Andy. The Raikou sat near the girls and Pete while Andy plopped his pompous butt next to Tanner. This made the girls huff in realization. Apparently they _did_ do something together at his house yesterday. Peter looked on in longing as he had to watch his bae- he didn't _dare _think they were ex-baes- get hit on by Andy.

"Today", Ms. Kish continued, "we'll be working on a big exercise packet as make-up for the past holiday and calamity days spent." She went under her desk before coming back up...

With the world's biggest stack of papers floating beside her.

They stared wide-eyed as she separated them per student, hearing how many from how she said them out loud.

"34...35...36...37..." she counted, making their hearts skip a few beats. What she said next made them want to run home and burn their school supplies.

"And I expect all of this done by the time class is over." She then finished her counting, totaling each student packet to be...roughly 54 pages-front and back. Handing them out, they all looked and saw the world's most complicated problems on the front. One of them said:

_|Find the minimal function of f(x)= 2x^2+2x+5|_

They all got to work with huffs, the girls deciding teaming up would help them get it done faster. Peter saw this as his chance to get away. But just as he was about to move-.

"Hey Peter! Can you help us with #24? It's mostly your thing." Peter raised an eyebrow at this; he was about as good at this as Andy was at flirting with Tanner-

FLIRTING WITH TANNER!?

Peter shook his head and sadly, the illusion did not go away as he saw Andy trying to sweet-talk Tanner.

"So Tanner...Think we had a little too much fun yesterday~?" the Latios morph asked, grabbing Tanner's thigh.

"If you count me and you going around in the house fun, then no."

"Oh don't be like that...You gotta admit, the house pretty big...amongst other things~..."

Peter had to hold back vomit form the horrible flirting. The girls still looked expectantly at him, as if daring him to go for Tanner. But no, he had to go for the alternative; Morgan. The Raikou was too busy stressing over problem #12, so he didn't notice nor care that Peter decided to sit by him. The girls watched on with judging eyes; better anyone else than Tanner, they guessed.

Peter looked at his packet, seeing as he was still on problem #4, and set to work. Finding parabolas was easy to the young Diving Pokemorph, so by the time everyone could hear his pencil moving, problem #31 was already under assault. This included the dunce Morgan.

"Whoa. How are you doing that?" the Thunder Pokemorph asked in awe.

"It's not that ha-...difficult really." Since he wasn't in the mood for it, Peter didn't try any sly wordplay. Not to mention that doing so broke the rules of today. Regardless of mood, he couldn't try and make B-.

"Could you help me?" Peter was knocked out of his thoughts by Morgan's question. Said 'dog' was giving him an innocent look, even going as far as holding his paws in a pleading manner. Coupled with puppy-dog eyes, Peter couldn't stay adamant to the Thunder Pokemorph.

"[Groan] Fine."

"Yes." The Raikou morph fist-pumped before scooting closer to Peter, eyes glued on his paper. A hand immediately encompassed his work, making the Raikou groan.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Looking at someone's paper for answers is not help; that's called cheating." Ms. Kish then decided to pipe up another rule.

"No cheating." Peter gave Morgan a 'See?' look, eyes calculating and slightly widened. The yellow feline rumbled in his seat. Peter went back to work, slightly irritated, but otherwise focused. His pencil scribbled the structures for the correct answers, working to the point where his pencil should have broken or rubbed away. Problem #54 was when his pencil called it quits and snapped. He went to sharpen it, walking past Tanner on the way. They made eye contact for a split second before the gaze of the girls made the Lugia morph keep walking...

* * *

**Hello!? Can you hear me!?...This..radio has bad reception... I would end this with my usual goodbye, but I need your help.**

**My author room has recently become pilfered by a forum group called the 'Eliminators'.**

**I was contacted by this FF. net user 'catspats31'. He told me to get rid of 'The Lost Chappy of A Fated Reality' or risk being banned.**

**I didn't-[Static]...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...[Static]-fucking reception! Didn't notice.**

**As I was saying, I'll try to keep up but if all else fails...**

**The Eliminators...**

**They'll be coming for me...**

**You and I would not want that.[Static]...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[BANG BANG BANG!] **

**?: ****Come out! We know you're in there!**

**Me: Okay, but please. To all that read this remember...**

**Do not think for a second that I'm quitting...I just need my family and harem back...They took them...**

**And I'll get them back!**

**Even with the last breath in my body!**

**I'll have to break apart what would have been a long chapter with a series of broken classes. Each chapter next past this one will be another class...**

**Just try and see what'll happen there and help support me in my struggle to get my residents back!**

**?: COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND YOUR STORIES SHREDDED!**

**Me: I have to go but remember...**

**Review if there's work to be done,**

**Follow to see what happens next,**

**and Favorite to show your appreciation to my life and struggles...**

**I know you'll help!**

**[Door crashes in!]...**

* * *

**What'll happen in Legend High in the next class? Stay tuned!**

**The next few chappys will be short, however. Gotta keep all of you on your toes to see what'll happen during each class.**


	19. Chapter 16: Mary's Folly

**Some readers will not understand this chapter.**

**I'm sorry to those who waited nearly two whole months for this.**

**Things come up; you have to understand...**

**Not all authors can just appease your demand...**

**You can't just expect and expect...and expect what you want...every time you ask...**

**Respect that and lower your expectations...**

**Please...**

**Today, we will not join our cast again...**

**Today, we shall go further in-depth on a certain character no doubt ALL of you feel is too overused...**

**Roll The Film...**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)**

**Kyle Excher-Cobalion(Mine but someone can have this jerk-wad!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Morgan Banks-Raikou(Mine. Someone take this cat from me!)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Yvonne Jills-Yveltal(Related to Jethro, but has a special relation with someone.)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_No one can predict the future, as it may have unexpected ties with Fate in events of extreme disconsolateness. Fate's unphysical claws lashing out at the poor, the rich, the happy and unhappy...But it strikes the unhappy the most._

_-Anonymous._

* * *

_Bar..._

"So Mary? What do you think the Boss's doing tonight?" A female bartender asked.

"Probably get another score. You know his wife found out about what we did back at my 'choice of action' right?" Mary, Tanner's mother, replied. The girls around her gasped in surprise.

"You lucky slut! Why does the Boss always go for you?" One of the girls whined, being a young 19 and a blonde.

"Maybe it's my charm?" Mary was mighty cocky today. Whatever she had been doing during her stay at this Bar was making her happy.

"I doubt that." Mary glared at the speaker of that statement, a woman of 30, black, short hair and pale complexion. Her name was Cheryl, but most call her "Candy" for a particular reason.

"And what of it Cheryl?"

"You and I both know the Boss likes me more than you blow him."

"Oh please. The day you're prettier than me-," Mary took a drink from her martini,"-is the day I'm dead and rotting." Cheryl's eyes glinted a second before she replied,

"That can be arranged..." Before Mary could send her rebuttal, Cheryl had walked off into the dance floor.

The building itself was small on the outside, but unrealistically big on the inside. Around the entrance were bouncers of the hunk size. Although they were Aggron morphs, they seemed to fit in with their positions. Being brothers assisted that notion. Past them is a dance floor that takes up 3/5 of the whole main room. Lightings hung above it cautiously, random colors flashing down on the dancers in a pattern. Beyond that were tables for tired clubbers to take a rest with bars in every corner.

Mary and her friends resided at the bar in the furthest corner to the right of the entrance, semi-darkness surrounding them.

"I swear Cheryl will be the death of me..." Mary deadpanned, asking the bartender for another drink. He-a Nidoking Pokemorph- gave her yet another drink begrudgingly.

"Miss...I do think you've had enough." he commented as she downed her 5th martini.

"Nonsense! I'm...[Burp] sober still!" Her words had slurred over, making her lie about as useful as a Magikarp morph.

"I'm sorry Miss but no-."

"Sorry nothing!" Mary looked around the bar table before grabbing one of her friend's unattended drinks and downing it. The reason why it was left unattended was about to kick in...

"So girls, what do you think'll happen next week with the Boss going out of town?" The blonde friend asked. Mary took another swig before answering.

"Probably gonna come back and give me that promotion to "Secretary"." The blonde looked at her in shock.

"No way! Really!?"

"Yes, really." The bartender shook his head at her. " I've been here for about as long as it's been open. I'm sure I'll get it..." The whole time she had been gloating, she hadn't realized her brain was getting ominously fuzzy. Not the way a normal drunk person gets intoxicated...

More like an overdose...

"So, where is the Boss anyway? My clothes are getting stains and my spares are in his office-." The sound of a bottle breaking nearby drew their attention to the DJ station in the back of the room. There was a scuffle behind the stereos with two humans-the DJ and a drunkard who had gotten tired of the music. The computers were all knocked over and broken; must be why the DJ's fighting back instead of sending him away.

Mary looked around, wondering where the bouncers were and saw that they were not even at their station at the front door.

'Figures,' she thought, 'probably off getting some lucky lays pinned under them...Sic-'

**[BANG!]**

What could not be mistaken as a gunshot went off in the scuffle, the origin being the drunkard who had pulled out a 9mm from seemingly nowhere. The DJ was hit in his shoulder as he had charged into the bullet. The gun was fought for control as they struggled to overpower one another.

During it, Mary was becoming increasingly more and more buzzed in the head, everything blurring out of her vision. Her blonde friend leaned down to her face; she WAS taller than Mary by several inches.

"You okay Mary?"

"I'll...be alright...Janice..."So drunk out of her mind, she could barely get the words out. More gunfire sounded from the contenders at the booth, making the clubbers run for safety. Mary stumbled backwards from someone's shove, landing at the bar table.

"Asshole..."

_What is wrong with me!?..._

Bottle in hand, she stumbled through the crowd, seeing that the bouncers had finally set to separating the fighters. But then...

There was a sudden ringing in her ears as her vision flashed...Another bang sounded, the sound of something whizzing to her direction...A flash of purple came into her field of view before she fell to the ground, head hitting it first...

* * *

_POV Importance Change-Bartender..._

"Dammit...She passed out..." The bartender cursed as he carried her out to safety. The bar had emptied quickly and he told the bouncers to call the cops on the drunkard. The club DJ was shot in his shoulder and stomach, so he needed 9-1-1 ASAP. The last bullet fired has almost hit Mary, but the bartender had took it with his purple back armor.

_Does she have a phone?..._

The Nidoking morph leaned her against a wall-they were in an alleyway outside the club and checked her pockets. Finding a condom("Just disappointed of her," he said) and some money, he grumbled in defeat...Before he snapped his fingers in realization.

Her purse! He made a mad dash back into the building, going to the bar table and finding that her purse was still there from all the fiasco. He went through it, getting some weird stares from the Aggron brothers. Grabbing onto a flat surface, he inwardly whooped as he found what he was looking for-her phone.

Thankfully, it was unlocked when the Nidoking morph turned it on. Going through her contacts, he looked for a number to anyone who knows her personally-and not in _that _way. He stopped on "The Little Boy". It meant something to her as apparent by the old photo of a happy woman and a little boy.

_I wonder what made her unhappy..._

He pressed on the contact, clicking "Call" and waiting for the phone to pick up on the other line.

**[Ring...ring...ring...ring...]**

It seemed bleak that the person would pick up, but the Nido-morph's hopes went up as he heard the familiar click of someone picking up a phone...

* * *

_Legend High-1:34 P.M.-Tanner..._

All day, Tanner had to deal with so much. First, none of his classes did he have any contact with Peter whatsoever. Second, one of the girls musta spread bad words about him to the others because they were avoiding him like Pokerus. Third, the teachers all seemed to have heaps of work for them to do, even giving packets of homework to be turned in tomorrow.

And lastly?...This phone call that almost got him a detention in Amer. Govt. Honors. He had excused himself-more for himself so he didn't explode on his friends. When he saw the contact, he almost denied the call and went back to the class. The name "Slutty Witch" flashed on his screen as if in urgency, but he let it ring...

But he suddenly had a bad feeling and his thumb pressed the 'Accept' button.

'Hello?'

'Yes hello?' That was not his mother.

'Who is this?' Tanner heard the distinct sounds of sirens in the background of the other line before the mystery person responded.

'I don't know you yet...But I'll at least tell you who I am...My name is Nelson Praema...'

'Um...Okay? Why did you call?'

'It's...about your mother...'

Tanner nearly dropped the phone, but he kept up to further listen.

'Y-yeah?...What about her?'

'Apparently she reached for the wrong drink at the Bar across town and she was almost shot.'

Tanner sighed a little in relief; at least nothing bad happened to her-.

'But-' That had dashed some of the hope away from Tanner, '-she drunk what I like to call the "Unforgiven Reach"-a very strong liquor that has a high probability to knock out drinkers. She had a little too much already and drunk over half a bottle. Having a sip would have left her drunk, but that which she consumed poisoned her...'

Tanner's heart sunk into the bottomless chasm that was his soul as he heard that. He held the phone away from his face slowly as the information processed.

_She didn't get shot but slowly dying anyway from alcohol poisoning?...No...Please no..._

'Doctors are doing whatever they can to revive her from her coma, but we can only hope she didn't kill herself...If you want to visit, she's at Mercy...Hope to see you...'

The phone clicked, signifying that Nelson hung up from his line. Tannis stood in the hall, looking dead.

_Can this day get any worse?... _Today was a bad B-.

"Tanner, your five minutes are up." Mr. Jerns had came into the hallway, wondering what was taking him so long. Once he saw the phone and Tanner's face, his mood dropped a little...

Something died in Tanner that moment...and something surfaced where it was...

* * *

**Cliffhanger's a right old bitch, isn't it?**

**This has been The Bloody Seje.**

**And there you have it. Mary's in a coma, we meet Nelson Praema and Tanner's losing hope.**

**Will he gain it back? Will Mary pull through? Why did Nelson help her? And what is B-.**

**[Static...An automated message appeared on the screen.]**

_**Due to the fragility of the preceding information, we cannot reveal the data of which you seek. You must tune in next time to know what exactly the day is.**_

_**Critique, stalk and love this story if you want more or want to say something about it.**_

_**Good luck.**_

_**Moncheli...**_

**[The message disappears, leaving blackness.]**


	20. Chapter 17: Total Breakdown

**Welcome back to Legend High!**

**I hope you enjoy your stay, because it's time for popcorn!**

**Drama shall commence...**

**NOW!**

**Roll The Film!**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)**

**Kyle Excher-Cobalion(Mine but someone can have this jerk-wad!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Morgan Banks-Raikou(Mine. Someone take this cat from me!)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Yvonne Jills-Yveltal(Related to Jethro, but has a special relation with someone.)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_If you can stand up for yourself, why do it **after **you know you've been on the wrong side of the playing field?_

_-Anonymous_

* * *

_Chapter 18: Total Breakdown..._

"Tanner?" Mr. Jerns called, looking at the human as he just stood there. "Tanner, I'm sorry but...You need to get back in class; the period's not over..."

Tanner didn't respond, but soon Mr. Jerns had a paw on him.

"Come on back to the class champ. I'm sure they all miss ya..." Tanner grabbed his hand, trying to pry it off as he spoke in a quiet voice,

"I need...to get to the hospital..." Mr. Jerns looked at him in appallment.

"Say what? You're still in school, and as much as a visit to a hospital would make one think a lot, you must stay here. But before we go in, I need your phone." The Xerneas morph held out his hand for the mobile device, but Tanner didn't budge. He simply stared at it like it could burn his hand.

"...No..."

"No?" That threw the teacher for a loop. Since when do the nice kids start acting disobedient on B-"Why not?"

"I can't...let you...Now let me go..." Tannis went back to removing the hand that was preventing his movement. But Mr. Jerns's grip was nearly vice-like, so chances of muscled escape were slim to nil.

"I can't do that. You have to follow the rules. Now come in the classroom."

"Please...It's an emergency; I have to go-."

"I'm _sorry _Mr. Volsorate, you cannot leave the premises. Now give me your phone." Mr. Jerns was becoming irate at Tanner's persistency to leave. It's not that serious, right?

But he would learn soon that the thought was wrong as Tanner suddenly wrenched his hand off of him. Before he could reapply it-

"Look...I...have to go...I'm not going back into class...I'm not giving you my damn phone...I'm going to my **mother **and you WON'T..FUCKING..STOP ME!" Tanner stomped off, leaving Mr. Jerns shocked.

'Why do all the good ones go bad in the end...?' he thought. Tanner was going around, reaching the Entrance Hall and seeing the front door.

'Almost out...' He ran to it, ready to dash off the campus and get to his mother, hoping she'd pull through...

But just as he grabbed the door knob to push it open, it opened itself, revealing the person to be Peter, Ro and Vanessa. When the Lugia morph looked up, he perked.

"Oh Tanner...I needed to talk-."

"Move." Tanner cut him off, not trying to deal with this petty dis-coupling.

"Tanner, please...I need to talk to you-."

"No, as a matter of fact, don't say a word." At this point, Vanessa glared at Tanner.

"Hey, lay off. Let the guy speak." she said.

"...No one asked you, bitch."

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! I can't deal with you two being this fucking stupid and petty! You try and control his life and make his decisions while he gets next to no say in it!? You're not his parents! You're not his seniors! And you aren't his Gods. Now just fucking leave me alone."

His outburst was heard down the hall, attracting the attention of their classmates, Gaius and Mia especially. Ro was nearly in tears from being yelled at while Vanessa's glare looked ready to kill.

"B-b-but...We were j-just-."

"Save it. I don't give a damn about what you have to say...And as for you..."

Peter felt his heart drop well past six feet under as Tanner's gaze drew on him.

" w-w-w-what...?" Peter meekly asked, shaking where he stood.

"I just don't believe you...Why should I be friends with someone who lets others dictate your life...? Why should I be friends with someone who'd sooner cry than stand up for himself...? Why should I...even bother trying to love you...if all you're gonna do is let girls like them tell you who you can and can't date...? I'm sorry...I just can't...Some people make grave mistakes...I guess being with you was mine."

Those words felt like a blade to Peter's heart as Tanner walked past them, bumping into their shoulders without a care. Hearing that made a stream flow...

"Bastard." Vanessa suddenly cursed, drawing attention to her.

"Van-nessa! He sounded serious! W-what about Pete?" Ro gestured to the Lugia morph, head down with a shadow over his eyes. He was crying, but he wasn't making sobbing noises...

_'No.. I'm not...losing my mate...again...I've come this far...Too far...to lose him now...And they're...not...helping...'_

**_'Then do something about it...'_**

_'...fine...'_

"Peter, you okay...? Look, don't let that asshole get to you. If he'd just apologize for standing you up, then-."

"...Shut up..." Eyebrow raised, she looked him more focused; he had been the speaker.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said...Shut **UP!**" Now Peter was snapping at them? Just what did they do wrong, Ro thought, as she backed away a little from the once quiet and gentle Diving Pokemorph. " I can't **do this shit anymore! ** I am **not gonna lose the one I love **because you two can't seem to let others **speak!**"

"Peter, calm down! There's no reason to get-." But Vanessa was shoved harshly to the ground, shocking her mouth shut.

"**See!? **That, right there! If you would just **fucking listen**, you woulda saw that it was all a misunderstanding!" Peter took a breather to calm down a bit, eyes shifting colors before they settled on normal.

"He...didn't stand me up...He was kidnapped before I could get the door open...So, you were wrong...And he was right...And I'm sick...of your petty bickering..." The girls were too upset for words, leaving Peter to finish it off. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have a mate to catch...And don't even...think about trying to stop me..."

He began to run after Tanner, but-.

"Peter...p-please..." Ro had called him, making him stop in his tracks. He turned to them, seeing their faces as one could pity...If he didn't feel pissed at them, that is..

"Fuck off." Getting that out, Peter ran to Mercy Hospital, leaving behind two sobbing girls, and some shocked friends...

* * *

_Gym Class..._

"Well now, it seems today we get all but the ones we want to see!" The unnamed Gym Leader commented as he saw the shorter roster of children. "Not even a "Hello" or "Hi" was spoken. Even the idiot Latios kept his mouth shut."

Andy took that offensive, but indeed kept his mouth shut. What had happened earlier was still in their heads, not going away anytime sooner since Ro and Vanessa were crying in the line-up. Gaius had thought they were Krookodile tears...Which got a bash on the head in retaliation.

"So...I guess we'll just have a free day today. No point since my best and my most enthusiastic student aren't present. A shame really; coulda told them what today was..." The Deoxys morph sat down in a nearby chair, reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of coffee. "Oh yeah, just 100 laps will do."

The group groaned; of course even he would contribute to this...this...

Boring Day...

* * *

_Mercy Hospital..._

"I need to see her!" Tanner yelled at the receptionist, the distraught woman scrambling to figure out what he was talking about.

"Sir, please. Just tell me your name and I'll help you find...whoever you're talking about. Now calm-."

"I don't have time for this! Where is she!?" Tanner grabbed her by the scruff of her uniform, her hand reflexively reaching for the security alarm. But before her index finger could press the red button-.

"Ahh...So you're all the ruckus out here Tanner...?" A voice said, making Tanner look to see...

The doctor...The one who...told him his mother was near death all those years ago. Sudden flashes of what happened while he was here played in a blur as he let go of the receptionist("Jerk." she commented) and running to the doctor.

"Is she okay doctor?" the teen asked again, threatening to shake the old man down to dust.

"Just calm yourself boy...She'll pull through...Just like last time..." Tanner let out an exhale that coulda been recognized as a sigh of heavy relief. "She's actually cheated death yet again; she has enough alcohol poisoning to kill five men over..." But his voice faded in the distance as Tanner walked to where-no doubt it changed since the last time-her room was.

When he got there, instead of an empty bench, there was a visitor. A Nidoking morph with his head on his knees. His ear perked up towards Tanner and his face was shown.

"Uh...Hi.." The Drill morph awkwardly greeted, not sure who he was dealing with here. Maybe another stereotype who thought he should be out and about in the wild like a Feral, or maybe that he wasn't smart enough to be here, or maybe they'd think he'd get angry for no reason and just-.

"Are you Nelson?" Tanner asked. At this Nelson got more focused.

"Are you who I spoke with on the phone earlier?"

"Yes." The atmosphere seemed to grow more tense as the steady beepings of heart monitors and vitals echoed throughout the hallway. Remembering how he sat down on the bench, he sat down next to Nelson.

Nelson didn't react; he was thinking to himself. He made it this far: Get the woman help, call any loved ones she has and hope for the best. Now that that's all done, what was he to do now? No doubt the bar was gonna be closed for a while. Probably need to look for a new one soo-

"Thank you..." Nelson was dragged violently out of his thoughts by the words, looking at Tanner.

"You're welcome. Anything to help the innocent." And at that point, the front lobby was invaded once again.

"Have you seen a human run in here? Yey big? Kinda cute-looking?" The unmistakable voice of Peter filled Tanner's ears, making him scowl and turn away.

"And there's the not-so-innocent right there..." He didn't want to deal with Mr. Follower. A few more words were exchanged up there before the sounds of footfalls neared the two on the bench. They stopped in front of Tanner, meaning the owner was above him.

"Tanner..." Peter started, trying to get his attention. All Tanner did was keep looking away. "Tanner please...I know I messed up."

"You only messed up?" Tanner interrupted.

"Okay, I messed up BIG TIME," Peter corrected, "and I won't deny that I shoulda did something sooner..." Tanner stayed quiet, waiting for the "victim to pick out the right suspect in the lineup". "I know why you'd be angry with me, I understand that...But please...I'm sorry."

"...Is that all?" Tanner asked, feeling this was the end. Nelson felt like giving Mary a check-up and went into the room, closing the door behind him.

"No, far from it..." Peter took a breath in, calming his pacing heart. He _did _run all the way here. "...I let people make decisions for me...A habit I try to break myself...I know I should have done better. But I was just weak-hearted...I don't yell at others unless I have to... And every time I do, I hurt someone's feelings... But I shoulda just told them the truth instead of letting them talk over me like I'm a pet begging for a voice...So I told them... in the exact way I feared...And the outcome was the same too...But I really don't give a damn..."

Tanner's attention was slowing creeping up to the jean-clad Lugia morph in front of him, one eye peeking as he kept talking. "I didn't fall in love with you only for you to be angry with my lack of voice...I was just scared...that if I actually did some talking, it'd hurt more than help...But since I started, I feel like I can get a lot off my chest. Starting here..."

The hints of a confession were spurring up and Tanner sat up.

"So what're you saying here?" the human asked, just wanting him to get to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"What I'm saying is this...I love you...and I don't want us to be separate...Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me...then this whole mess happened and threatened to take that away from me...threatened to take you away from me...Ro and Vanessa? Fuck them for now. I just want my Tanner...And I can't go home without a "Yes" or a "No"..."

He got on one knee, as if proposing. "Do you...love me back...?"

Tanner stared at Peter, expression stoic and unnerving but it didn't faze the determined Lugia. "You really just ran all the way here, expecting to sway me with a monologue about how much you care and love me, and dare to think I'd just say "Yes" because of what you did to right your wrong?"

"To be honest...That came up on the spot." Peter rubbed one of his wide hands against his head, feeling Mareephish for such spontaneous actions.

"Hmmm..." Tanner closed his eyes, deep in thought. Peter got off the floor and sat next to him, still hoping for a straight answer.

He waited...

And waited...

Until..

"...I'll think about it. Now's not the time for an obvious reason..." Tanner answered after several grueling minutes. He stared into the room's window, staring at his unconscious mother hooked up to vitals while Nelson watched over her.

Peter smiled; at least he didn't say "No". He got up, shaking his feathers before...giving Tanner a quick peck and running off.

"Don't forget about me~!" And like that the Lugia morph was out the door, leaving a slightly blushing yet still somber Tanner and wide assortment of stares from passerby...

* * *

**You know, if you think about it with the way this was set up, the cliffhanger was begged for.**

**If you hate cliffhangers, tell me to my face. I know stories shouldn't have them, but don't you think if you knew what was to happen next or already have an idea of what a character is gonna decide before the story ends the story itself is no longer enjoyable?**

**Knowing everything about something makes it boring and there is no point in partaking of a fruit if you already know how it tastes.**

**Anyway, enough rambling.**

**Tanner snapped, Peter snapped, Ro and Vanessa are heartbroken as they run laps in the Gym, and "B-" day has been revealed to be "Boring Day." I mean, I left the biggest hints.**

**Huge workloads in every class didn't click the adjective "boring" in your heads? That's how I was able to minimalize my own chances of being caught on the spot.**

**Wait, what did I just say?**

**Anyway, you know you wanna say something about this chapter, and maybe newcomers will follow or fave. I'm no beggar; I understand that my stories will not hit over 30 faves or 40+ follows after just one chapter being posted.**

**That's not how FanFiction . net works.**

**Moncheli!**


	21. The Chronicles Of Kivur 1

**Inspiration strikes me.**

**This chapter will introduce a new form of writing very few will know about.**

**Memory break...**

* * *

_A Couple Of Months Ago..._

_"Good job, students! Now, do whatever you will." With that, Mr. Geafold started filing papers._

_Jake had came over to Tanner and Kevin._

_"So, hey g-u-uys." Jake nervously said as the duo stared at him, expressions unreadable._

_"Hey." Kevin simply said before returning to his book, title covered._

_"Hey there Jake.", Tanner said, reaching for a handshake._

_Jake, flinched out of habit. But when he saw no hit coming, as he always thought when meeting someone, he shook Tanner's hand and waited for the punch. When none came, he opened his eyes and saw that Tanner was just sitting there, not doing anything violent._

_"Ummmm..."Jake started, not really trying to ask the question but needing to for curiosity's sake._

_"Yeah?" said Kevin, wondering what Jake had to say._

_"Uh, why didn't you hit me?" Jake asked nervously, shocking both Tanner and Kevin._

_"Why would we hit you?" asked Tanner, becoming concerned about the subject at hand._

_"My brother", Jake started, "Always told me that when I meet new people, they'll hit me." After saying that, Jake began to cower, feeling like he said too much. Mr. Geafold, who was staring at Tanner while sorting his files, heard the conversation and began to listen in._

_"Look", Tanner started, " Whatever your brother's been telling you is obviously not true. What else has he been telling you?"_

_"That"-, he looked at Mr. Geafold for this one,"-homosexuality is wrong and should be banned and those who are should kill themselves."_

_That had got under Mr. Geafold's scales as he heard what Jake's brother thinks about homosexuality._

_"Well your brother is stupid", Tanner said, shocking Mr. Geafold and Jake. "I mean don't get me wrong. I haven't decided who I prefer, but take my word for it. As long as you found who you love, it doesn't matter the gender. Who knows? Your brother may be secretly gay and not even know why. Karma's a bitch and will never stop being one."_

_Kevin was shocked at Tanner's words; he never heard someone who wasn't gay say something so supporting about those who are. He shot another glance at the Palkia morph, Jackson, and blushed. Jackson had saw this and he began to blush in embarrassment, as he had been eying Kevin as he him._

_Mr. Geafold had misjudged Tanner at first glance. But now that he said that speech, he took a new liking to the boy._

_Jake had been appalled that someone could say such things about his brother, whom had been beating the information into his mind as he grew up. Now that he heard that what he's been learning from Kyle was all a lie, he began to see things in a whole new light._

_Morgan and Emmett were not listening; in fact, both of them were listening to music in different corners of the room._

_Tanner just ended it with, "As long as they don't try anything funny while I least expect it." This made Kevin sweat drop as his words killed the vibe he brought out._

_Jake and Mr. Geafold, however, didn't catch that part. Instead, both were thinking about something entirely different._

_Mr. Geafold was thinking about telling his brother-the principal-to tell Aaron about this._

_Jake, meanwhile, was thinking he should probably come out to his parents as he had been closet ever since Kyle started beating him at 12._

_The bell for 10th period rang and everyone filed out the room. Mr. Geafold went back to his desk to make a call..._

_As the students left for next period, Mr. Geafold brought his cell phone out and speed-dialed a contact on his phone..._

**_[Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...Riiii- Click.]_**

_'What is it?' __The Advisory teacher's heart skipped a beat as it always did as his brother answered on the other line._

_'You actually answered.'_

_'Why wouldn't I?'_

_'W-well...Never mind. Anyway, one of your human additions-'_

_'Oh God, what now? I've been getting complaints from teachers about those girls and I can't fucking-'_

_'Oh no, I meant the boy.'_

_'...Oh... Well what is it then?'_

_'He said the words...Word-for-word... Just as Aaron predicted he would...'_

_'Well then, it seems just as always the big guy's right once again...'_

* * *

_"_Well that was...satisfying..." Shaking his head to rid of his dizziness, a figure stood up from his study, going to his high window to look at the sun. The courtyard of a manor met his gaze, rare breeds of tree and flowers exotic and beautiful surrounding the entrance to such an establishment. They danced in the wind, lily petals swirling around in the breeze...An amusing sight to our figure.

But all amusement must come to an end.

"If you're gonna come in, then just do it already..." As if on command, the door opened, revealing a human butler. He rubbed his beard in tandem with his current mood-concern.

"Sir you must know why I'm here then..." The butler told him, walking up to the figure till he was within arm's reach. "Your staff called again-for the sixth time today-asking for you...When are you going to go back...?"

The figure turned towards the butler curtly, but only with a slight turn of his head. "I am not needed at that establishment. They've operated without me on one of my sick days... Why should now be any different?"

"You're not sick, sir!"

"Okay, so? What's so different about the concern and worry?" The butler shifted his hair with his gloved hand, marking his apparent frustration within the concern.

"The difference _sir _is that you are not ill in any way except what you make it seem to be. All you've done on your "necessary vacation" is sit in this room and mull over what goes on in that brain of yours."

That seemed to get under the figure's skin because he grabbed the butler's neck and cut off his airways effortlessly.

"Don't...mention...my head...There's...nothing wrong...with me..." His grip tightened, starting to crush the butler's throat. He coughed, clawing at the figure to get rid of his grip for more oxygen but it was like trying to un-wedge a crane from the wrong product. The butler was seeing black in his vision, signifying the lack of air intake his brain was getting, so it'd be a matter of time before-

"Hello!? Master Rictoriano!? I have your...package!" There suddenly called a voice from the foyer down the hall, prompting the figure, or Mr. Rictoriano, to let go of his butler. The old man took in deep breaths of air, thanking God above that he was saved by a mere delivery boy.

"Now then...This conversation never happened...Understand?" Rictoriano's voice had become cold and business-like, demanding seeming like an understand to how firm his word was.

"Yes..."

"'Yes' what?" Feeling ridiculous, the butler coughed one more time before glaring at Rictoriano.

"Yes..._Sir_."

"Alright then. Now go tell the delivery man to put his goods in the dining room...I have too much to do at the moment...John..." The butler rose off the ground, dusting himself off-not like that mattered; this house is clean 24/7. Without a word yet a bow, he left, knocking over the nametag on Rictoriano's desk and keeping the name away from prying eyes.

"Hmph." Mr. Rictoriano merely snorted, shifting the wheel on his mid-section...

* * *

**Good or bad?**

**This little intermission of sorts was to help shed some light on questions you're not even thinking of right now...**

**Who's Rictoriano? Why is he feigning illness? Why is JOHN there? What is the delivery boy bringing him?**

**...And most of all...**

**Why did he react so negatively to the mention of "brains"?**

**Maybe more will be revealed about this Rictoriano character in "The Chronicles Of Kivur".**

**Moncheli!**


	22. Chapter 18: Urges

**Welcome back to the drama!**

**As I said, I was gonna continue my other stories once September came-considering I spent a whole August making smut.**

**So now, let's continue the chronicles of LH.**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)**

**Kyle Excher-Cobalion(Mine but someone can have this jerk-wad!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Morgan Banks-Raikou(Mine. Someone take this cat from me!)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Yvonne Jills-Yveltal(Related to Jethro, but has a special relation with someone.)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_Last time on "Legend High"..._

_Tanner stared at Peter, expression stoic and unnerving but it didn't faze the determined Lugia. "You really just ran all the way here, expecting to sway me with a monologue about how much you care and love me, and dare to think I'd just say "Yes" because of what you did to right your wrong?"_

_"To be honest...That came up on the spot." Peter rubbed one of his wide hands against his head, feeling Mareephish for such spontaneous actions._

_"Hmmm..." Tanner closed his eyes, deep in thought. Peter got off the floor and sat next to him, still hoping for a straight answer._

_He waited..._

_And waited..._

_Until.._

_"...I'll think about it. Now's not the time for an obvious reason..." Tanner answered after several grueling minutes. He stared into the room's window, staring at his unconscious mother hooked up to vitals while Nelson watched over her._

_Peter smiled; at least he didn't say "No". He got up, shaking his feathers before...giving Tanner a quick peck and running off._

_"Don't forget about me~!" And like that the Lugia morph was out the door, leaving a slightly blushing yet still somber Tanner and wide assortment of stares from passerby..._

* * *

_Chapter 18: Those Goddamn Urges..._

_"Friendship is like a flame; it'll never burn out unless you snuff it out yourself._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

_One Week Later..._

Peter walked down the street, humming his content as the sun bathed him in therapeutic heat. Despite his species, he preferred land over the sea; you'd find better fish up here than down there. He rounded a corner and saw his destination not too far from him. Filled with sudden energy, Peter dashed towards the house.

A moment none too soon, he was knocking on the door almost eagerly.

"Just a sec Pete!" Tanner's voice called from inside. Peter's heart fluttered at the sound, making him impatient.

_**"Calm yourself Peter...He'll be out soon..." **_Py-Shan interrupted his thoughts, reminding Peter once again that the Season was coming and the first signs were already starting.

"I know but... It's been too long of a wait!" Before the Lugia morph could say more, Tanner opened the door, dressed in some regular day clothes.

"So...Sounds like big boy Pete can't be kept waiting for a simple minute. Am I right?" The human teased, snickering after he was done speaking. Peter snorted-which felt like a mini Aeroblast to Tanner as it ruffled his hair greatly-before replying,

"Not my fault; I just care about and love you too much for my own good."

"I guess you have a point." Tanner closed the door behind him, locking it so no one would break in and steal anything. Not like there was much; even though Mary was still in the hospital, the house was relatively empty due to Tanner taking advantage of her absence and Peter's drop-bys. "So...Where are we going Pete?"

At this, he blushed, rubbing his wide hand on the back of his neck. "U-uh...I kinda thought that...y-you knew a spot we could g-go to."

"Alrighty then. Tanner to the rescue, I guess. Come on, let's go to Rocho's." Tanner nudged Peter onward so they could go. The latter sighed before wrapping an arm around Tanner, enjoying the contact of another against him. He had missed this feeling. The human on the other hand feel flushed at this and nervously chuckled.

The walk to the cafe wasn't too long;the only thing that slowed them on their trek was street traffic. And just to check, they went along the side of the building first to see if the hole was still there. They were given a laugh as it only seemed to be covered by something wooden from the inside so patrons wouldn't notice.

"You know...if you look really closely, you could really see how much of an idiot he looked." Tanner and Peter jolted and turned behind them before seeing the creator of their amusement-Gaius.

"Oh hey Gaius." Tanner greeted, extending an arm to shake which was not left hanging.

"Hey guys...I really didn't want to come here...but everywhere else is closed so...I have to deal with it."

"Why's that?" Peter asked, head innocently tilted in confusion.

"Donny...That's all you need to know..." With that, Gaius went around to the front of the building to go in. Tanner and Peter followed suit not long after. It was relatively empty, save for themselves, Gaius and the daydreaming bartender known as Donny.

"Guess this could be a date...right Peter?"

"Y-yeah, let's go with that..." Peter hurried to get the subject away, his uncomfort noted silently by his Tanner, who simply didn't pursue it and sat at the bar table. Donny was staring through the glass he was cleaning, rubbing it over and over until it squeaked each time. It was obvious what he was doing considering it was pointed at Gaius.

"Uh...Don? Can you take my order please...? To go...?" The Groudon morph's question roused the Kyogre from his stupor.

"O-oh! Right, uh...Could you repeat it...?" The obvious blush on his navy blue face coulda been anything to Gaius, but he ignored it since he wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'll take a latte...to go." Gaius laid his head down on the table with a flop, making the wood of said object creak.

"Right. What about you guys?"

"I'll take a Mint!" Peter answered, rather enthusiastic for the atmosphere.

"Well now, someone's developing good taste. Since when did you like Mint?" Tanner commented, playfully raising an eyebrow. Peter blew a raspberry in his direction and didn't answer. Donny chuckled a little before sighing and giving them their orders. Getting his, Gaius left the cafe with his shoulders slumped.

"...Awww..." Donny moaned pitifully, putting his head in his arms. Peter took notice to it immediately-even if he was slurping his shake a bit too lewdly for normal.

"What's wrong Donny?" the Lugia morph sat down in front of the Sea Basin Pokemorph, hand over hand to show his support. Donny just sat there at first, so Peter sat there with him. Tanner slurped the last of his shake just as Donny looked up.

"Guess you're not gonna leave me alone?"

"Nope~!"

"[Sigh] Fine, I'll spill..." He sat up straight for this. "I...h-have...feelings for...G-gaius."

"Awww~! That's so sweet! Tell me more!" Now Peter was interested, holding his head up with both hands to show just how much of a gossiping schoolgirl he really looks like. Tanner drifted away from reality, so he didn't hear.

"It's like this...Even though I was...drunk off my ass...the kiss we had was...special.. I felt sparks I never felt before and...seeing him like that just makes my heart break piece by piece...I wanna be the one to make him smile...but I don't want to scare him away... Plus, Mia's been hounding the both of us since then and she won't leave me alone about it. Probably thinks I'm gonna get hurt by him or something..."

Monologue finished, he flopped back down on the table, but Peter stopped him, serious look on his face.

"Look here Donny, it doesn't matter what the conditions are. Love is a powerful thing and it will drive us up the wall, pun not intended. The fact that your sister is being paranoid and that Gaius is being mopey should not sway you from what you feel. Don't tuck your feelings away under some mask...it'll just break at the wrong time and make you say things you'd regret..."

Donny wasn't sure where this was going to be a good thing, considering it took a little bit of a dark turn, but Peter went on. "All you have to do...is throw those inhibitions down the loo and just say it. Or at least that's how Mom told me." With that, the Lugia morph sat down, drinking the rest of his shake. Donny was speechless, just sitting there looking lost in thought.

Then, with speed that almost made Tanner jump, he stood.

"I have to go do something..." And like that, he left, grabbing his jacket. Since they were the only ones there and Donny was the only worker, the couple had to leave with him. Donny locked the door with a snap and zoomed out the parking in his decently-modeled car.

"So...Where next?" Peter asked, tail waving nonchalantly.

"Hmm...I'm not sure where really. I only come to the cafe for things I want to do or for someone to talk to..." Tanner thought for a second...Then, an idea struck.

"My place?" That sent some scenarios into Peter's head, but he put those down. That's all for some time in the future...if they get that far.

"Sure!"

**_"Oh, this'll be good..."_**

The human and Lugia walked up the main road to the house, watching the day drift off in the distance as the sun started to set. Peter watched the reddening orb of sunlight slowly drift further down the horizon with a slight hum. Then he felt it- a slight tingling on his arm. He looked and saw the feathers of his left arm-the one he had draped over Tanner darken to a inkish purple, spreading slowly like a sickness. He thought that not visibly seeing it would help, so he simply flipped his arm back so no one would see it. But he still felt it.

So much so, as when they got to the house several minutes later, he could feel that half his arm was a tingly mess. He fidgeted in place as Tanner dawdled a bit with the keys.

"Come on, where is it?" Tanner grumbled to himself, trying to get the last key in before it got too dark for him to see. His guest behind him bit his bottom lip to suppress a sigh that surely would have sounded like a moan.

_'Come on...Hurry up...' _His affected arm began acting like it had a mind of its own and settled itself onto Tanner's back, getting a huff out of the human. It rubbed slowly, not really feeling suspicious but to Peter it was slightly panic-inducing. Just as it got more brave and started drifting downwards...

"Ah, there we go." Tanner pushed the door open, the cool feeling of house-insinuated air hitting the troubled Lugia morph. As best as he could, he "casually" walked into the house behind him, closing the door and locking it.

"Make yourself at home Pe-."

"Can I use the bathroom?" A rather random question to ask, Tanner thought, as he stared at Peter confused. His constant leg shifting suggested he may needed to "let loose a golden shower", so to speak.

"Down the...hall..." Not even halfway through his response, the Diving Pokemorph had already gotten to the right room and locked the door as he slammed it shut. Tanner shrugged and turned the TV on, seeing if they had missed anything while they were out.

Meanwhile Peter was flustered beyond belief. He stared at himself panting in the mirror, groaning in what could be described as need. He shakily looked downwards, eyeing his tighter-than-usual jeans... He tore them off, surprisingly saving them from noticeable damage. A navy-blue and rather thick member of five-sixths of a foot in length jutted free from its clothed prison, twitching freely in the air.

"I-it's been...a whil-le..." Indeed, Peter can't remember the last time he jerked it, since he had been depressed lately and the thought of getting off with his hand sickened him. But now that the Season was drawing ever-so near, he couldn't really help himself as he reached down and clamped down on it firmly.

A watery shot of pre immediately hit the mirror, making Peter panic a bit before he started drowning in pleasure. He applied more pressure and some pre oozed down his length. With his lube ready, he started the gentleman's ritual of release. He stroked sparingly, making sure he got his cock nice and slick. This led to more imagery of what it could feel like...rutting~...-

No!...He's past that...Peter would never...gape a hole~...

_**"Yes~...Don't hold back...Just let go...Relax~..." **_The sound of Py-Shan's voice had made him shiver in desire, his stroking becoming full-on pumping. The wet sounds of flesh being rubbed together upwards and downwards filled the small bathroom quickly, and Peter could feel a stir in his loins. A scenario began playing in his head, diverting his vision to his subconscious.

In it...was Tanner...naked...bent over...and ready...If there was a better description for how fast Peter was giving his member the royal treatment, it would be here.

_**"Look at him~...Willing...All for you to take~..." **_This wasn't like Py-Shan to be so insistent on mating but...The imagery really showed its purpose. His blue balls-literally-were scrunching up, signaling his impending release...So close...Just a little more~...

_**"Let's give you that extra push, shall we~?..." **_Then, the whole image changed, making the poor, pent-up teen whine in desperation. But...the hold-up would be worth it as the next image was...him and Tanner...mating...Just the sight of himself having intercourse with his mate sent a signal to his testes, his throbbing cock shooting voluminous ropes of semen onto the bathroom sink, floor, and even the mirror.

His afterglow was rather short, since the rational part of his mind came free of its lustful prison and reminded him of something...cleaning up. So with a rush, he turned the sink on and used whatever he thought he could to get rid of his past, naughty misdeed. Only using a few towels, the cum was mostly gone, save for a rather stubborn stain on the floor. Then-

"[Knock Knock Knock] You okay in there Pete? It's almost been an hour." Tanner's voice had almost made his heart drop to his stomach, especially when he heard that he's been in here for a while. Time really does fly when you jerk off. Washing his hands, he came out the bathroom as casual as he could.

"I'm alright Tanner. Just daydreaming on the can is all." Peter explained the spontaneous lie. Tanner nodded his understanding; everyone can't help but get lost in thought in the privacy of a lavatory.

"I guess that's a good one. But now that you're out, what're you gonna do? It's almost 9'O'clock." Tanner pointed at the grandfather clock down the hall, minute hand near the twelve while the hour hand was practically fingering the nine.

"Well...uh..."

"What?"

Peter tapped his fingertips together in nervousness and anticipation at this, "I was wondering if we c-could...s...s-s-sleep together..."

"Okay." That answer was not on Peter's list of possibilities, so his shocked stare was lost to the human in front of him.

"R-really?"

"Sure...I mean, mom's not home...And I'm sure your parents would understand, right?"

"Yeah, they should." _"They'd KILL me if they knew I was here of all places..." _Peter kept that thought to himself, even as the two of them walked up the hallway and into Tanner's small den. Since he was familiar with it, Tanner immediately began getting ready for bed while Peter stood awkwardly at the door. By the time Tanner had gotten shirtless and clad in some sleeping pants, Peter had already adorned another hard-on and a blush to complete it.

"Uh...Pete?" Prior to that, the Lugia morph had been fantasizing Tanner in the bent-over position, so he practically did a bunny-hop in surprise.

"H-huh!? What?"

"It's...bedtime, buddy." Tanner took the stutter as just shyness and invited the Diving Pokemorph to his bed. Despite having the most innocent intentions, the gesture had made Peter throb. He silently took off his jeans, being his only article of clothing present before slipping into bed next to Tanner. "Feel better?"

"Mhm..." Feeling generally tired, Peter yawned before instinctively hugging Tanner to his chest, snuggling into the covers. Tanner had his mouth open to object, but it felt...nice...almost right to him. He just shrugged in the end and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night, everything was quiet, save for the only occupant's residing chamber. Peter was shifting back and forth in his slumber, unable to quell his yeast-like-rising lust. He groaned out loud before unconsciously hugging Tanner to him again, back-to-chest. His member poked back out from its hibernating cave, already at full-mast in seconds. Without a single inhibition, Peter began grinding against Tanner, pants providing a good, pleasurable friction to the sensitive organ.

Tanner was a deep sleeper, so he didn't shift or grumble as he was non-anally raped by his "bae". Hugging him closer, the Lugia morph began full-on fucking Tanner with the only barrier being his lower garments. His member hot-dogged between the human's posterior, feeling like a rough sock with air circulation. His breathing grew erratic, along with his thrusting as his earlier orgasm had left him tender still.

It wasn't long before the familiar throes of a climax claimed Peter again, making him jizz watery strands of cum onto Tanner's lower back and thighs. He slumped in his sleep and went to dream land...

The next morning, Tanner woke up to a rather interesting feeling...being wet. He looked down and saw some dry, flaky spots on his arms. He flicked them off and made to get up...only to feel the other spots.

"What the...?" He was confused. Where did all of this come from? Not even fully awake yet, he collected a slightly damp sample of the mysterious stain and detect a hint of saltwater and musk...

Dried cum...and who else could it have been than-

"Peter! Wake up!" Almost immediately, the Lugia morph was up and at it, meeting the unamused face of his "mate". He felt like he was on the spotlight, so the first thing he said was the first thing that came to mind...

"I...didn't do it...?"

* * *

**A good way to revive something that has only collected little dust compare to other stories of mine.**

**As I've mentioned before, updates are erratic for me as school has started, projects will hold me back, and the countless numbers of scholarship essays will take away some of my writing time.**

**But enough about my life about being a senior, let's talk LH.**

**Peter and Tanner got back together! Gaius and Donny seem like they could become a thing! And Peter has a problem involving "Him"!**

**What will become of this "lust" Peter tries to contain? Is Tanner safe anymore? What if next time...it actually happens...instead of simple grinding?**

**Well, that's for me to plot and for you to think about as you read the last of this A/N. And for those who tune in to my lemon series...**

**You see what's in the lead...**

**Moncheli!**


	23. Chapter 19: A Riot

**They say the best move on from their works of art to better things..**

**Well, is porn a good escape from that!?**

**Is it!?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)[Blue shirt, green pants, white shoes]**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)[Jeans]**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)[Red tube top, slightly skimpy shorts]**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)[Pink tube top, daisy does]**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)[Blue shirt, red pants]**

**Kyle Excher-Cobalion(Mine but someone can have this jerk-wad!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Morgan Banks-Raikou(Mine. Someone take this cat from me!)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)[White shirt, jeans, red shoes]**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Yvonne Jills-Yveltal(Related to Jethro, but has a special relation with someone.)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_Last Time on"Legend High"..._

_It wasn't long before the familiar throes of a climax claimed Peter again, making him jizz watery strands of cum onto Tanner's lower back and thighs. He slumped in his sleep and went to dream land..._

_The next morning, Tanner woke up to a rather interesting feeling...being wet. He looked down and saw some dry, flaky spots on his arms. He flicked them off and made to get up...only to feel the other spots._

_"What the...?" He was confused. Where did all of this come from? Not even fully awake yet, he collected a slightly damp sample of the mysterious stain and detect a hint of saltwater and musk..._

_Dried cum...and who else could it have been than-_

_"Peter! Wake up!" Almost immediately, the Lugia morph was up and at it, meeting the unamused face of his "mate". He felt like he was on the spotlight, so the first thing he said was the first thing that came to mind..._

_"I...didn't do it...?"_

* * *

_Chapter 19: A Riot To Riot For_

"WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS!?" Tanner yelled as he, Peter and Ro ran through the streets of NYC. Half the city's population were all around them, rioting to show their support.

"I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN!" Ro shouted back, dodging a flaming tire that hurled itself into a store window. They kept running, hoping to find an alleyway or something for cover. Their panic led to the outskirts of town, the neighborhoods seeming to be clear. They let out a breath of relief, glad they can relax and-

**"GET BACK HERE!" **Their blood ran cold at that voice, turning around slowly to see...

* * *

Now wouldn't you like to know that? What's going on? Well let's go to the lighter side of this day, as it is morning and bright and shiny things happen during the mor-

"Peter, I've let you think about an answer for ten minutes. When're you gonna say something?" Tanner asked, the Lugia morph jumping a bit in his seat before sighing. They had been in Tanner's living room all morning and Peter would like nothing more than to just sit and cuddle with his mate. But sadly, last night was a concern to the human and he was too stubborn to let it go.

"Uh...My shadow did it?"

"'Shadow'? What do you mean by-wait..." Tanner stopped to think. He knew something about shadows and Lugias, but what...? As Tanner thought to himself, he looked towards the TV, completely ignorant of-

_**"If you supposedly know the subject well...How do you not remember me...?" **_Tanner's head spun back to Peter so fast, it could broke or gotten him whiplash. There, where Peter was just sitting, was the unknown, dark Lugia he saw when he was rescued from Michael.

"Uh...Wait, you're a Shadow Lugia?" The human at least had to make sure.

_**"Yes...I am a Shadow Lugia..."**_

"So was Peter correct? You caused that...mess last night?"

_**"I dunno...What do you think, human?" **_

_"So much for subtlety." _"Okay...Could you...not do that while we're sleeping?"

**_"I can't promise that...The looks of Peter's mate cannot be denied and you look like a fine specimen..." _**The dark-colored Lugia licked his lips before he was enveloped in a light, revealing Peter when it dissipated. The lighter Lugia looked around in confusion before meeting Tanner's own confused gaze.

"Uh...Did anything...happen while I was out...?"

"No...Just met your Shadow...again, I guess..."

Well at least nothing serious happened, Peter though. "Ah, okay...Hmm...What's on TV?"

_"Trying to drop the subject, eh?" _"The news has been blowing up all day so let's watch that." Glad that he wouldn't pursue, Peter turned to the TV, hoping Py-Shan wouldn't try to take advantage of their momentary peace...

* * *

Vanessa gloomily walked to her kitchen, grabbing a soda out of her fridge as she walked back to her living room. Her plumage felt like an annoying plastic bag that clings to you after you throw it away as she sat down, but she didn't care. Vanessa didn't care about a lot of things at that moment. Ever since...

She swallowed to avoid her clenching throat trying to make her cry again. After that day, it felt like her heart had hit a brick wall at high speed and shattered to dust. She just couldn't feel anything anymore. And crying about it won't fix what she did, soda included.

Vanessa sighed before chugging another can for the pile beneath her feet. It clanked against lord knows how many other empty ones. The TV was droning on with an infomercial about Pokemorph Stones that help teenagers access their powers more effectively, but the Ho-Oh could care less. Mot like she'd find her inner fire with how poorly of a friend she was.

**[Riiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiing] **The phone began to ring, Vanessa slowly looking towards it and seeing the caller ID. She adorned a raised eyebrow as she saw it was Ro calling before she answered.

'This is the Condrea residence. Vanessa speaking.'

'Hey Nessa...How you doing...?' Ro sounded like her twin over the phone. They haven't seen nor spoke to each other after that day and although emotionless, the Ho-Oh Pokemorph was still curious as to what the Mew was up to.

'I'm doing shitty. You?'

'Shittier. My mom and dad keep trying to tell me not to be so down about it, but I can't help it...We did a really shitty thing...' It's not like Ro to curse, especially this much, so Vanessa can guess that she was taking this worse than her.

'Well try not to feel too bad, okay...?'

'[Sigh] Fine...Anyway, you watching the news? The state governor's making an announcement.'

Vanessa looked at her TV, watching the infomercial change to something about antiques. She found it boring and turned to Channel 5.

'Yeah, I'm watching it now...'

* * *

"Come on Sol!" Jake called from upstairs, hoping to get Sol from down there. Poor thing was doing his homework.

"I can't Jake! This is important!"

"What I'm calling you for is important!"

"How important!?"

"Apparently more important than homework if I'm bothering you!"

Sol groaned. If this is what it's like to have friends, or more than that with Jake, then he wasn't sure this was what he signed up for. He scribbled down another eloquent answer for his American Govt. Honors class.

"Come on Sol~! It's the news! You love the news!" Jake persisted.

Another groan existed the Reshiram's muzzle, his markings flaring with his irritation. He scribbled down the last answer to his problem before rising up.

"Alright fine! I'm coming up!"

"Yay!" Jake called back, footsteps heading back into Sol's room. Sol shook his head at the Virizion's attitude and walked up the flight, glad that his parents weren't home to try and be encouraging. Arceus knows how embarrassing that'll be. He came up to the top of the stairs and made an immediate right down a long hallway. His room came up, being mostly bland with a few wallpapers and artwork. Jake lay on his bed with his feet in the air like a gossiping schoolgirl.

"So, what's so important that I need to stop doing my homework?" Sol asked, sitting down next to his Virizion friend.

"There's gonna be an announcement today by the state governor Andrew Cuomo about that gay marriage case last year."

Sol nodded his understanding. These two guys-an Ursaring and a Hitmonchan-had tried to get married last October, but they couldn't as gay marriage was banned in NYC. Their case was taken to higher courts as it proved to be very serious-the Ursaring male was a sibling to one Bill Gates. The controversy soon herded its way down to the Supreme Court, who had left the decision for the course of action to the governor.

A news reporter came onto the screen, a human female clad in a gray suit. 'We are live today here in downtown New York City as we await our state governor, Andrew Cuomo, to address his statement on the marriage of gay couple of Urnest Jakobs and Harold Dahl.'

The crowd on the TV began to quiet down as the governor began walking across the stage...or rather...float.

"Why is the governor a Dusknoir?"

* * *

_"It was nothing...Just a heat of the moment thing...He didn't mean it..."_ That was Gaius' mantra as he stood in front of the mirror to the public bathroom of his home. This had become his homely routine: wake up, take a shower, brush his teeth, and just stare at himself until the sun went down. No one really used the public bathroom unless they had guests, and the chances were-

"Gaius, you have a visitor at the door!"...Supposedly slim. He shook his head as his attention waved from the mirror to answer his mother.

"Who is it!?" he responded.

"It's a Kyogre boy!" Gaius' heart skipped a few beats, his cheeks threatening to redden from embarrassment, but he sucked it up and went downstairs. His mother was on the stairs as if she had been coming to get him, but his gaze was towards his guest-

Donny.

"Uh...Hi..." The Sea Basin Pokemorph greeted, waving rather meekly at his counterpart. His hand dropped lifelessly back to his side as he got no response at first.

"Alright you two. I'm gonna be holding the whole downstairs prisoner with George, so you will have to stay upstairs until we're done or if..." Marian looked towards Donny as if asking for-

"Oh, it's Donny. Don for short."

"Oh. You're the spitting image of your father!" Donny rubbed the back of his head Mareepishly and looked down. Everyone says that. "Well, I best be off!"

She then yanked the Kyogre morph inside their home, closed and locked the door, and went into the kitchen. The smell of cooking meat flooded the floor immediately. Gaius sighed before wordlessly beckoning Don to follow him. The sea whale immediately flanked him, almost touching.

Gaius' room resembled how he looked as they entered the somewhat barren room. The walls were red with black lines flowing in extricate patterns all over; the bed was a molten color with a design to make it seem like one was laying in a lava bath; there was a bathroom nearby that didn't look used more often than it should. Gaius sat in the lone chair at his desk in the room while Donny sat on his bed in front of him.

"So...What do you wanna do?" Donny asked after a few awkward moments of silence. Gaius just sat there with his head in his hands, not responding. Don decided to look around the room, noticing how Gaius kept it well.

'Citizens of New York-' Don almost jumped on his counterpart in fright, but managed to hold still.'-it is time that I make my decision on a matter of utmost importance, to the city at least.'

* * *

Tanner and Peter's attention was rapt onto the TV, breathing slowed so they could hear every word-Peter mostly.

'Since it has come to my word as to how the coupling of Urnest Jakobs and Harold Dahl will stand, I come before you now, even on national television, with my decision...' He shuffled some papers, single amber eye scrolling through them all before placing them back down on the podium before him. 'The marriage of Urnest Jakobs-' the big bear nearly crushed his mate's hand on camera, but the Hitmonchan persevered, '-and Harold Dahl...is henceforth null and void.'

The crows was a symphony of cheers and jeers, an object being thrown only to phase through Cuomo.

The reporter came back on screen. 'And there you have it! This decision has brought on an astounding reaction from the crowd. They're going wi-!'

She said no more as the screen fizzled out, having been brought on by the remote lodged into its circuits.

"Whoa! Peter, chill out." A bit upset that he just lost his TV, the human teen looked towards his boyfriend for an explanation. Meeting an expressionless face was not on the list of his expectations.

"Hmph. I'll get you a new one." Peter responded, getting up out his seat and going to the window. He chuckled at the sight of something so Tanner got up to see. Again, he was not expecting to see a crowd in the streets, signs of "We Do Not Approve!", "Let Love be Love!" and others like "Down with Cuomo!". It was a sight to see on such a friendly neighborhood.

'We will not stand for this one! That Cuomo has crossed the line! No one should trump the acts of love out of personal preferences! Who's with me!?' one of them shouted to the crowd, getting random cries and roars of agreement. 'To City Hall!'

And like a march, they all filed towards downtown, cars being left behind while those who were late for something grumbled in their seats from behind the crowd.

"Let's join them." Peter suddenly said, getting the human's attention.

"What?"

"Come on Tan." Leaving no room for discussion, the Lugia morph left the house with the door open, invitation enough for Tanner to follow. Which he did, with a heavy sigh and a key in hand to lock the top lock. You never know what might happen out there.

* * *

"Are you serious!?"

That outburst was not from the inquisitive Jake, but from the taciturn Sol as he glared at the TV. In fact, the former was also staring at the TV, except his face was blank and his mind asunder. The one political official he was counting on to make a difference just shoved his hopes down a drain...He won't stand for it. Sol continued to try and hurt the governor through a screen before he noticed a distinct lack of an occupant in the room with him.

"Jake? Where you going?" Like a robot, the Virizion left the room, confusing the Reshiram he just left behind. Only when he heard the front door open did he follow. When Sol got downstairs, the door was still open, displaying a crowd of people and Pokemorphs alike walking down the streets. The honks of car horns behind them sounded more of a beacon than an alarm. Of which he was drawn to as he saw the signs they carried.

But he didn't want to just merge with the crowd like Jake did-hence why he stopped at the steps when he lost him. He opted for the side of the crowd on the sidewalk, hoping not to bump into anyone. Sadly, that would not be carried out as he stumbled back from an impact with someone.

"Hey, watch it!" The person yelled objectively, slurping a shake. Only when Sol regained his footing did he realize...

"Kyle, what're you doing here?" The Reshiram asked when he was on balance.

"Oh just watching the hopeless parade head to City Hall."

"'Hopeless'? What do you mean?" He walked up to the Iron Will Pokemorph, curious.

"I mean, they're fighting for a lost cause."

"Love is not a lost cause."

"_Gay _love is a lost cause, excuse me."

"I beg your pardon?" That comment dug under Sol's hide more than it should have and his marking began to glow with his mood.

"What? No personal offense but seriously? Who'd want to see two guys making out in a restaurant? Not this guy." Kyle slurped the last drops of his shake annoyingly loud before it was yanked out of his hand by Sol. The latter burned it with a concentrate flame he didn't know he could use before turning back to the Cobalion.

"That doesn't mean you can just talk down on those who support that notion."

"Oh, so you _like _the idea of two men kissing like freaks?"

Sol got flustered for a second as the image popped up in his head, but he collected himself before getting any further embarrassment out of it.

"That's n-not what I meant! You can't just cast judgment on something you never gave a chance."

"I'm not taking any risks to the idea of being friends with a faggot."

Sol's markings flared again, him getting angrier at the stubborn excuse for a Pokemon. He was trying to keep calm, but that was getting hard with that smug look on Kyle's face.

"What has a **faggot** ever done to you...?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice when he mentioned...that word.

"Nothing. I just don't like them. Period. We'd be better off without 'em."

In there was another word for "seriously angry", then Sol would be it as he snarled at the pretentious Cobalion morph walking away from him. He may think he knows all about how the Earth should work, but his comeuppance is coming...

_"That I'll make sure of..." _Sol thought as he continued to follow the crowd of protesters.

* * *

Vanessa was still watching the news on an update for that outlandish call from Cuomo when someone knocked on her door frantically. Mostly curious than crestfallen. she stood and walked to her door slowly, stretching her limbs. The knocking restarted, getting loud enough to annoy the Ho-Oh.

"Alright, I'm coming..." she called to the person outside, hoping they had a good reason to come knocking like they're-

Vanessa wasn't expecting a frantic Ro at the door when she opened it.

"Uh...R-?"

"Vanessa, we have to get downtown!" The Mew morph yelled. She ran in the house, grabbing all of Vanessa's outside wear for her and her motorcycle keys. She was stopped in her tracks when the Ho-Oh finally got her brain working right.

"Cool it Ro. Now tell me what's up." She sat the hyperactive and panicking Mew down in the single armchair she was just sitting in.

"I saw our friends heading to City Hall!"

"Okay..."

"We need to stop them!"

"Okay...?"

Ro groaned at her. "You don't understand! Don't you remember the last time there was a protest!? Someone got kidnapped and was murdered!"

Vanessa nodded her acknowledgement of that. That had been big news on TV when it happened, and ironically the protest back then had been for the same thing it was now. And to make it even worse that it was one of the supporters who were killed.

"Yeah, I know...But what does that have to do with us?"

"Don't you get it!? If you put two and two together, you'll realize that the killer will come back and do it again! And to make it worse, it could be one of our friends, even Tanner OR Peter."

That got the Ho-Oh morph's attention. If one of them get snatched...

They'll never make up.

"Alright, come on." Vanessa turned the TV off and put her biker clothes on, helmet put on carefully. She snatched her keys and went to her garage to rev up her motorcycle. Ro followed-or rather, flanked-her, panic still coursing through her veins. The little Mew watched as Vanessa groaned at her engine to get started, cursing herself for pouring out a majority of the gas to 'test; something.

"Dammit...We might not make it up there quickly at this rate...My stupid ass..."

"Don't worry, in situations like this, just roll with the flow and the impossible can be done. Like in an action movie." Ro sat down behind her, arms reaching around to keep a grip on her. The motorcycle seat tickled her bottom, but this wasn't the time to laugh, not even a giggle.

"Ro...This isn't like those movies...This is reality. Our friends are in danger...and we're their only hope." She revved the engine some more, getting ready to pull off while getting the garage door open with the tap of a button.

"I know...That's why we need to hope...to pray...that we make it..." With that in mind, the two girls dashed off with a big dust cloud in their wake, garage door closing shut behind them slowly...

* * *

**And there you have it. Lovely, lovely, lovely drama.**

**Love, lovely, lovely plot and yummy, yummy twists.**

**Will the girls make it in time? Will they be forgiven? Why is everyone compelled to go? And who's the killer**

**And will...**

**he...**

**claim... **

**our... **

**teens...**

**as his next victims?**

**Tune in next time on "Legend High" to find out. Time: Cannot be accurately presented.**

**Moncheli!**


	24. Chapter 20: Panic

**We don't need no fire when there's quad-posting weekend! (^_^)**

**I'm gonna be quick with this as it's supposed to be short. Why will be revealed...**

**NOW!**

* * *

**Characters-**

**Tanner Volsorate-Human(Mine)[Blue shirt, green pants, white shoes]**

**Peter/Py-Shan-Lugia/Shadow Lugia(Mine)[Jeans]**

**Vanessa Condria-Ho-Oh(Also Mine!)[Red tube top, slightly skimpy shorts]**

**Aurora(Ro)-Mew(Koraru Kinomoto's OC)[Pink tube top, daisy does]**

**Kevin Enderson-Dialga(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Jackson Hellinger-Palkia(Mine but someone can have him)**

**Gaius-Groudon(ChronosSplicer's OC)**

**Mia Anderson-Kyogre(ALSO MINE!)**

**Jake Excher-Virizion(Mine for DAYS!)[Blue shirt, red pants]**

**Kyle Excher-Cobalion(Mine but someone can have this jerk-wad!)**

**Natalie-Shaymin(Mine but someone can have her)**

**Andy Bellington-Latios(Mine but I hate having him around. :P)**

**Morgan Banks-Raikou(Mine. Someone take this cat from me!)**

**Alegaesia Bellington-Latias(Mine but she can be someone's bae. :P)**

**Sol Verecunde-Reshiram(Solopuppy's OC)[White shirt, jeans, red shoes]**

**Athena-Human(Mine but no one's knows her. :P)**

**Yvonne Jills-Yveltal(Related to Jethro, but has a special relation with someone.)**

**Jethro Jills-Yveltal(Mine but I hate his guts!)**

**Donny Anderson-Kyogre(Mine since he's a drama factor)**

* * *

_Last Time on "Legend High..."_

_"It's a Kyogre boy!" Gaius' heart skipped a few beats, his cheeks threatening to redden from embarrassment, but he sucked it up and went downstairs. His mother was on the stairs as if she had been coming to get him, but his gaze was towards his guest-_

_Donny._

_"Let's join them." Peter suddenly said, getting the human's attention._

_"What?"_

_"Come on Tan."_

_"What has a **faggot** ever done to you...?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice when he mentioned...that word._

_"Nothing. I just don't like them. Period. We'd be better off without 'em."_

_"Ro...This isn't like those movies...This is reality. Our friends are in danger...and we're their only hope." She revved the engine some more, getting ready to pull off while getting the garage door open with the tap of a button._

_"I know...That's why we need to hope...to pray...that we make it..." With that in mind, the two girls dashed off with a big dust cloud in their wake, garage door closing shut behind them slowly..._

* * *

_Chapter 20: Scream It To The World_

"Down with gays! Down with gays!"

"Let them be to-gether! Let them be to-gether!"

Back and forth, the crowd of different opinions would shout, thankfully no one resulting in a fist-filled bout. Also, no one seemed to notice Cuomo chuckling to himself off to the sides of the stances. Guess to him, seeing what looked like half of New York's own population of humans and Pokemorphs fight over something that has had endless drama and propaganda for many years.

"I tell you", the Dusknoir leaned towards one of his guards, "you'd think a couple would just try to stop this by showing how it's wrong or how it's right."

"Well...you know how people are when they're stirred up..." The guard simply adjusted his collar before returning to standing idle nearby. Cuomo laughed some more when two guys from the pro side started arguing amongst themselves. Poor lads, Cuomo mused, as they seemed to be along countless others who just want this all to stop.

But there was no middle or neutral group here...

"People! PEOPLE!" Without any indication of her being there, Cuomo was jolted in his seat as the stage erected for him was being used for someone else's leisure. And her name was Ro.

"What in the..."

"We need to stop FIGHTING!" She was getting some attention, but not all of it. That's when Vanessa stepped in.

"SHUUT UUUUUUUUP!" Despite themselves, the whole crowd-both sides in fact-went quiet and the girls were free to speak.

"Thanks 'Nessa!" Ro cheered before taking the mic back. "People of New York! This is crazy of you guys! No one should be this violent over what one person said! We should be making up, not ready to tear off our throats! If I know how peace works, then it's that it won't work with a chocolate fudge cookie and hugs. You do it with a right mind..."

"What does that me-?"

"Silence, random bystander! Your voice may have been heard over all these people, but not me!" Said random bystander went quiet. "Anywho...we need our friends to come up on stage so we can get them out of here!"

Ro went off the mic a bit to talk to Vanessa in private. "What's their names again?"

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" The Ho-Oh grumbled.

"Well...we have so many, I lost count!"

"Just call them from the top of your head or something!"

"Okay...Is...Jake and Sol here!?" The feedback of the mic hurt some nearby ears before there was some shuffling in the crowd. After some pushing, the two boys made their way on stage, Jake more than Sol as the latter seemed not to handle being put on the spotlight. "Good! Is...what's those two named...? Uh...those two big guys..."

"Gaius and Don?"

"GAIUS AND DON, THAT'S RIGHT! Can they come up here?" More shuffling from off to the sides where the pros were before the two Hoenn Titan morphs walked on stage. "And...uh-Oh! Mia...Kevin..and Jackson, those two are cute together!"

That comment got some disgusted outbursts from the anti side of this whole charade. They were quickly silenced by the pros. The three morphs got on stage and Ro was talking again.

"And last...but certainly not least and unappreciated...Tanner and Peter..."

There was a long, dramatic pause. Mostly fueled by the fact that the crowd was also waiting on whoever these two were.

Speaking of which, those two were just now arriving at this "shindig", having heard Ro call for them.

"I don't think we should go up there." Peter suggested, turning to Tanner.

"Why not?" the human responded. "She clearly wants us up there."

"Dude, it's too soon. We can't just forgive them for something like that. They tried to keep me away from you. Those aren't true friends."

Tanner sighed. "It was a mistake. A misunderstanding at best. They didn't know that I got kidnapped by that wackjob Mewtwo. I already forgave them, but what about you."

Peter huffed and looked away. Why was he suddenly the bad guy now? Love is not something a friend tries to tear. It's not right. What they did should have been unforgivable. Leave it to Tanner to be so damn nice. Guess it runs in the good humans.

"...fine. Let's go forgive them." Just as they were about to come up, as Ro called again, an old man stopped them. He was hunched with feeble bones. You could practically see his skeleton bulging out his skin.

"Don't go up there yet! You might regret it!" His voice was airy and barely audible, even with the yelling.

"Uh...old man?" Tanner laid a hand on the guy's shoulder. "We got this, don't worry. Come on Pete." Peter nodded and they kept walking, leaving the old man to stand there awkwardly.

"...**I tried to warn you...**"

((((((((:P)))))))

"So why are we up here...Aurora?"Peter asked, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. Something felt off about this...

"Look, we just want to prove to you that we can be forgiven." The Mew morph responded.

"How?"

"This isn't enough?"

"Nope. Being in public isn't a big deal."

"Hey! Just kiss already!" Someone from the crowd yelled. A Psychic'd rock cracked him on the noggin and he folded in half like paper.

"Anyway...Come on Peter. We know what we did was wrong. We didn't know the whole picture; it just looked like Tanner abandoned you."

"Well he didn't. And what you two were doing was all the more sickening. Why should I, when you tried to keep me from who I love in the most unorthodox and pettiest of ways? Why should I, when you tried to disown him from my life like you're my parents? Why should I, when you assumed he was a bad influence on my life and dared to put blame on him from circumstances he couldn't help? Why should I _**forgive**_ you?"

Well,if anyone said that didn't hurt, they'd be lying. o looked close to tears having her misdeeds thrown in her face, in public of all places. She was speechless, and Peter was just about to get off stage when-

"Because we recognize our mistakes." Vanessa spoke up. "We know what we did was wrong, and we even had the audacity to apologize in front of what, half of New York? If that doesn't spell desperate enough for forgiveness, I don't know what can."

She stood firm on the stage and Peter stared back at her, wearing nothing on his face. On days like this, you never expect counterparts to look ready to fight one another, but that was disproved the more tense the atmosphere got. They didn't stop their stare down for a second, not to blink, not to glance at others, noth-

**[Clang!]**

A knife, thick in size and sharp to the point, embedded itself on the stage next to Tanner. Seeing what almost hit him made him jump, getting their attention. Some collective murmurs rang through the crowd and someone shouted, "Who threw that!?" No one answered, and it caused more panic than it should be.

"H-he's here..." Ro mumbled, getting Tanner's attention.

"Who?"

"The k-k-k-"

Someone from the crowd of supporters screamed. They all looked to see a body nearby the shrieker, bloody and lacerated. Dear lord, how did that happen so quietly!? No one cared-they all started running in different directions to get to safety.

"What the?"

"We have to go, NOW!" Ro yelled, grabbing Tanner by the arm and running off stage from the back. They pushed past Cuomo and made a break for it.

"Hey! Get back here with my boyfriend!" Peter screamed, running after them. Vanessa blinked once before going for her motorcycle. As the crowd dispersed, Cuomo looked around.

"All these people...all that spotlight...stolen by some brat kids and their love show..." He couldn't explain it, but there was something rising from within him that he couldn't stop. And the more he thought about what just happened, the more he seemed to get...livid. "That...wasn't...part...**of**...**the plan...**"

With a growl, Cuomo looked in the direction the trio ran off and glared daggers at their backs. "N-no...**They'll pay for this..."**

* * *

**Yay! All done! I'm sorry for not updating in a while! Enjoy this! Yeah! Do it! Now!**

**Cause so says the Chibi!...Bitch. :P**


End file.
